¿Perdido y encontrado?
by Flames to Dust
Summary: En este mundo quién puede estar seguro de conocer totalmente a una persona. A pesar de todo el tiempo que llevan juntos, ¿cómo imaginárselo?
1. Chapter 1

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo 1: ¿Sólo duele un momento?**

Una vez más al llegar a una nueva shima todos ellos acabaron dividiéndose en grupos para poder explorarla con seguridad. Franky les cedió su turno ya que debía recargar el Sunny de combustible pues habían usado demasiada cola y las reservas casi estaban al mínimo. Por eso tras obtener la palabra de sus nakamas de que lo primero que se encargarían de comprar fuera la cola les dejó para que decidieran los grupos en que se iban a dividir.

Como Usopp deseaba ir a comprar tanto material para sus armas como para posibles reparaciones del Sunny, se encontró pronto sin ninguno de sus nakamas a su lado. Todos habían aprovechado su discurso para desaparecer de su vista.

A pesar de que Sanji habría deseado con todas las fuerzas poder acompañar a sus dos chicas en sus compras, su deber era el aprovisionamiento de víveres y Nami le dejó muy claro que no pensaba dejar que su ropa recién comprada acabase oliendo a sakana y niku. Solamente al nombrar la meshi, Luffy se unió a Sanji y así poder decirle lo que debía comprarse (todo) y lo que no (nada) para desgracia del kukku que no podía creerse como había pasado de tener la oportunidad de disfrutar de la compañía de dos mecchen tan miryokuteki y kawaii para acabar cargando con el pesado de su senchou. Y no sabía si podía decirse que el que Brook les acompañase resultase ser un alivio o una desgracia. A la primera broma de esqueletos que logró poner a Luffy a reírse como un loco, Sanji supo que debía tratarse de algún tipo de maldición que alguien le había echado. Resignado se dirigió a realizar las compras lo antes posible para poder volver al lado de sus chicas cuanto antes.

"Estoy tan hambriento que se me notan los huesos…" empezó Brook. "Aunque claro está, ¡¡YO SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!"

Luffy es que no podía aguantarse la risa con las bromas de su nuevo nakama.

_'Antes de que acabe por matar a estos dos'_ pensó Sanji con gran irritación.

Por supuesto Nami se llevó a Robin consigo de compras con la promesa que harían un trayecto por las tiendas que les gustaban a las dos. Además siendo las únicas mecchen de los Mugiwara necesitaba pasar algún tiempo a solas con ella para poder soportar la alta cantidad de testosterona que tenían sus otros nakamas. A Robin no le importaba acompañar a Nami pues sentía que la pobre podía llegar a agobiarse con todos los disparates que se le ocurrían a Luffy y que casi parecían hechos con la única intención de sacar de quicio a Nami.

Aunque nada de esto fue impedimento para obligar a Zoro a acompañarlas para que cargase con las compras. Por supuesto que Zoro se negó en rotundo y que si quería una bestia de carga sin cerebro que esperase por Sanji. Solamente fue necesario recordarle su sempiterna deuda que tenía con ella para lograr que cesasen todas sus protestas.

A pesar de tener ya a su 'bestia de carga sin cerebro' le pidieron a Chopper que las acompañase y de esa manera le llevarían a las tiendas donde quería ir a comprar libros de medicina y algunas medicinas que podían necesitar y que prácticamente estaban agotadas en el Sunny.

Claro que cuando Zoro le indicó que sólo le llevaban para que cargase con todas las compras que iban a realizar, Nami le aseguró que el único que iba a llevar las compras por toda la ciudad hasta que decidieran volver al Sunny iba a ser Zoro.

"Por ir de listo." Le dijo Nami sacándole la lengua.

Tanto Chopper como, de una manera más disimulada, Robin se rieron al ver los esfuerzos que tenía que hacer Zoro para no cometer alguna barbaridad que luego le echarían en cara Sanji y Luffy…junto al resto de sus nakamas.

Solamente visitaron dos tiendas para que durante un pequeño descanso Zoro desapareciera de su lado dejándoles todas las compras colgadas de una especie de perchero que había en el exterior de una tienda.

Tras los necesarios gritos y maldiciones por parte de Nami hacia el kenkaku desaparecido utilizó todo su encanto para convencer al pobre Chopper de que les llevase las compras. A pesar de que a Robin no le parecía bien hacer cargarle con todo lo que habían comprado, Chopper aceptó con la promesa de que fueran a ver una exposición médica que había en la ciudad unas horas más tarde.

Sabiéndose sin otra salida, Nami aceptó. A pesar del trato, Robin cargó con algunas de sus compras a pesar de la inicial negativa por parte de Chopper.

Una vez llegaron a la exposición Nami decidió aprovechar esos momentos de calma para revisar sus compras…en las cuales no había ni un vaso de cola, mucho menos alguna botella. Según ella no iba a ser necesario que ellos las compraran porque el que tenía el deber de realizar dicha compra era Sanji.

Chopper no quitaba la vista del escenario donde un hombre estaba explicando la manera de poder distinguir las muestras de sangre de varias personas usando un método de su invención basado en un espectro de colores parecido al que existía de la luz.

Nami no podía creerse como podía la gente estar perdiendo su tiempo escuchando las palabras de esa persona mientras aún habían tiendas por toda la ciudad que no habían visitado. Ahora que por fin tenían de nuevo una buena cantidad de berries provenientes del shichibukai Gecko Moria pensaba en pasar una tarde de locura yendo de tiendas. Se lo merecía y quien se atreviera a llevarle la contraria…mejor que nadie lo hiciera. No estaba de humor para esas cuestiones.

Echando un vistazo vio, no muy sorprendida, como incluso Robin parecía interesada más en lo que estaban explicando sobre colorines y otras cosas pero que para Nami todo aquello podía resumirse en una palabra.

_'¡¡Aburrimiento!!'_

Todo era 'Blah, blah, blah, blah…' y Nami sabía que de alguna manera tenía que poder salir de allí cuanto antes si no quería morirse de hastío.

"Oi, Chopper. ¿No crees qué ya es hora de que sigamos con lo que estábamos haciendo?" le preguntó con su tono de voz más dulce e inocente con la intención de endulzar a su nakama.

"¡¡¿¿¡QUÉ!??!!" Chopper no podía creerse lo que había escuchado. "¡¡Pero si acabamos de llegar!! ¡¡Ni siquiera hemos podido ver una demostración de sus teorías!!"

Nami no tenía la intención de seguir allí atrapada por más tiempo. Un vistazo hacia Robin le aclaró que se encontraba sola en su problema. Pero Nami sabía como actuar en situaciones como esta. Ella había vivido demasiado para su corta edad.

"Pero Chopper, no seas ingenuo." Ahora era el turno de su voz condescendiente capaz de borrar de un plumazo cualquier idea o sueño. "¿No ves que como son "teorías" no tiene manera real de demostrarlas? Sólo son palabras que sirven para llenar las cabezas de falsas ideas con la intención de conseguir financiación para sus "experimentos"."

La mirada del pobre Chopper le hacía parecer como si estuviera a punto de echarse a llorar. Por un momento Nami pensó que tal vez se había pasado exagerando la situación…aunque para ella era la pura verdad.

"¿Así qué quieres ver una prueba de mis "teorías", mecchen-chan?"

Tanto Nami como Chopper se volvieron hacia aquella voz y se encontraron con el científico que había detenido sus explicaciones y estaba escuchando atentamente la conversación que estaban manteniendo. Él y el resto del auditorio.

_'¡Genial! Lo que me faltaba. Un público difícil.'_

"Supongo que no será mucho pedir, ¿verdad, isha-san?"

La última parte se la dijo a Chopper para hacerle ver que de alguna manera estaba de su lado. Por mucho que en estos momentos deseara estar en alguna joyería, pues si bien tenían varias joyas del tesoro de Moria resultaban demasiado extravagantes y ostentosas para llevarlas en público.

El hombre fijó su atención en Chopper curioso por lo que acababa de escuchar.

"No me diga que usted también es una persona de ciencia isha-sama."

"No penséis que me halagan vuestras palabras, baka." Dijo Chopper contento por aquellas palabras.

_'Este nunca va a cambiar.'_ Se dijo Nami.

Robin seguía con interés los acontecimientos de sus nakamas. Siempre con una sonrisa en su rostro. Una sonrisa sincera.

"Entonces no le importará si le pido qué me ayude en una prueba de mis 'teorías', isha-san."

El rostro de Chopper se iluminó al mismo tiempo que el de Nami se cubrió por una sombra de puro lamento. En estos momentos representaban los polos opuestos de la existencia.

Sin tiempo que perder Chopper subió al escenario y por fin pudo echar un vistazo más de cerca de la máquina que tenía que probar las teorías de Daitsu. En cambio Nami se hundió en su asiento temiendo que jamás podría salir de allí antes de que cerrasen las tiendas. Pero sus desgracias no iban a terminar ahí.

"Discúlpeme, mecchen. Pero, ¿podría ayudarme también con el experimento?"

Aquello era lo que le faltaba a Nami. No podía creerse el valor que tenía aquel tipo para hacerle semejante pregunta. ¿Es qué no la había escuchado antes? Ella no tenía ganas de estar aquí en primer lugar entonces, ¿por qué iba a ayudarle?

¿Ser el rostro hermoso de un aburrido experimento?

_'¿O para qué cuanto antes le ayudes a terminar antes podrás volver a tus queridas tiendas, Nami?'_, se preguntó a si misma. _'Tú si que sabes, Nami.'_

"Lo que sea en pro de la ciencia." Dijo Nami con tal entusiasmo que resultaba poco creíble.

Estando en el territorio de Chopper podía verse como se intentaba comportar a la altura de las circunstancias y le lanzaba reprochantes miradas a Nami por su falta de seriedad. Robin se lo estaba pasando en grande. Podía disfrutar de la presentación de una exposición de interés al mismo tiempo que de cómo dos de sus nakamas mostraban sus personalidades enfrentadas en un escenario.

"¿Y qué es lo que necesita que haga la hermosa ayudante?" preguntó Nami con una sonrisa burlona en los labios.

Una sonrisa que fue respondida por Daitsu.

"Nada fuera de lo normal, mecchen-san. Sólo necesito que des un poco de tu sangre."

Al momento Chopper intentaba detener a Nami para que no se bajase del escenario agarrándose a sus piernas…por supuesto que estando en su forma Brain Point no tenía posibilidades de impedírselo pero tampoco quería asustar a los presentes en la sala si se transformase en su forma Heavy Point así que decidió apelar a la palabra dada por Nami.

"Me diste tu palabra de que podría ver la exposición."

Nami se volvió hacia Chopper con su dedo apuntándole sin misericordia.

"Exacto. Yo no accedí a que me desangrasen por el futuro de la ciencia." El tono de voz de Nami era intransigente. A parte de que llevaba la razón. "Una cosa es que sea una belleza que tenga un cuerpo único pero otra es que ceda este tesoro a la ciencia."

"¿Por favor?" le pidió Chopper usando su cara más tierna y dulce.

A Nami ver aquel rostro le partía el corazón y el suyo propio se dulcificó como la única respuesta natural que podía darse ante aquellos ojitos tristes.

"**¡¡Ni pensarlo!!**" le soltó Nami mientras volvía intentar bajarse del escenario.

"**¡¡¡QUÉ MECCHEN MÁS CRUEL!!!**" gritaron todas las personas que habían en la sala incrédulas a la frialdad mostrada por Nami.

La mirada que les lanzó los silenció al instante.

"¿Cuánta sangre es necesaria para el experimento, isha-san?" le preguntó Robin desde su asiento a Daitsu.

Tanto Nami como Chopper volvieron su atención hacia Daitsu que tenía una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

"Únicamente se necesita una simple gota." Les dijo mostrando una pequeña aguja con cierto parecido a una pluma de escribir. "Puedo asegurarles que no soy ningún nikuyanohito."

Bueno, una gota de sangre no parecía un gran sacrificio después de que Nami se hubiera imaginado que quedaría como Zoro tras el suceso en Thriller Bark.

"Está bien, suena razonable." Dijo Robin que dejó a Nami aliviada pensando en que su nakama decidiera cambiarse por ella. Además eran a ellos dos a los que les gustaba todo esto del experimento. "Adelante y ánimo, Nami."

"**¡¿¡QUEEEEE!?!**" Nami no podía creérselo. "Si tan razonable te parece, ¡¿por qué no lo haces tú, Robin?!"

Chopper decidió que no había otra solución que presentarse voluntario para el experimento. En teoría su sangre también tendría que valer, ¿verdad?

"Sería posible si yo fuera quie-"

"¿Pero dónde diablos está ese maldito bar?" interrumpió de improviso Zoro saliendo tras el escenario. "Si he seguido las direcciones que…"

Ante él se encontró a Nami que lo estaba mirando con aquella pavorosa mirada que podía provocar temor al más valiente. No es que Zoro le tuviera miedo si no que ya fue víctima de la ira de Nami para volver a tomársela ligeramente.

"**¡¡¡TÚ!!!**" el tono de Nami logró que incluso Chopper se olvidara de lo que pretendía hacer y corrió a esconderse tras Robin. "¿Cómo te atreviste a huir dejando al pobre Chopper atrás para que cargara con mis compras?"

Sabiendo el dolor de cabeza que era Nami pensó en que lo mejor sería darse la vuelta y volver por donde vino. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez incluso fuera capaz de encontrar el bar de ese modo. Pero Zoro no le daría la espalda a ninguna adversidad ni aunque fuera esa pesadilla en forma de mecchen.

"Sabía que al final le obligarías a cargar con tus trastos." Zoro intentó avanzar con la idea de salir por la entrada del auditorio.

Por supuesto que eso sería más fácil si no fuera porque delante tenía a Nami. De ninguna manera iba a dejarle salir de allí sin que pagase por lo que le había hecho.

"Y para compensarle he tenido que venir a ver este aburrimiento que no me ha licuado el cerebro por muy poco." Nami hablaba sin importarle que el propio Daitsu la estuviera escuchando. Como si ha estas alturas de su vida fuera a avergonzarse por lo que decía o dejase de decir. "Lo que no parece ser suficiente y ahora tengo que participar en un estúpido experimento que…"

Zoro sabía que se equivocaba cuando pensó que aquella mirada de Nami podía provocar el más absoluto miedo en el corazón de la gente…porque en comparación a la diabólica sonrisa que tenía en estos momentos, no había color.

"¡¿Qué?!" no pudo evitar preguntar Zoro.

Nada de esto le estaba gustando y cuando Robin también se puso a sonreírle, a pesar de que en su caso era una sonrisa que únicamente Zoro parecía ser el destinatario y que ya se había acostumbrado a ella, sabía que estaba atrapado.

"Tú vas a tomar mi lugar en el experimento." Anunció Nami.

"¡¿Y puede saberse por qué?!" Zoro no pretendía dejarse manipular una vez más por Nami. "Por lo que has dicho fuiste tú quién accedió a hacerlo."

"Pero porque sin ti para llevar las compras tuve que acceder a ello." protestó Nami con sus brazos en jarra.

"Me da igual el motivo…" fue entonces cuando fue su turno de sonreír maliciosamente. "…o es que vas a romper tu palabra."

A Nami se le abrieron los ojos al oír aquello por parte de Zoro. Había sido el mismo argumento con el que logró que el kenshi hiciera lo que ella le ordenase y ahora había sido lanzado en su dirección.

"**¡¡Por supuesto!!**" admitió Nami sin ninguna vergüenza. "Estamos hablando de dar una gota de mi sangre. ¿Qué si el pinchazo deja una marca indeleble en mi delicada piel? Soy una mecchen hermosa, no puedo arriesgarme a ello." la mirada que le lanzó a Zoro dejaba muy claro su opinión sobre él. "En cambio tú no estás haciendo nada más que llenarte de heridas a cada rato. Así que por un pequeño e insignificante pinchazo no te me vas a poner a hacer un drama."

El combate que presentaban sus miradas asustaba al más valiente pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada al respecto por temor a ser el nuevo blanco de su ira. Por supuesto siempre hay alguien a quien estas cosas no le preocupaban.

"Podíais hacerlo ambos y así no habrá queja posible." Les dijo Robin con total tranquilidad.

La mirada que le lanzó Zoro parecía indicarle claramente que no le gustaba que se metiera en sus asuntos, una mirada que Robin ignoró totalmente como si no fuera dirigida a ella. En cambio Nami parecía sopesar el consejo de Robin, pues era verdad que ya se había casi comprometido a aceptar participar en el experimento.

_'Una buena oportunidad de burlarme de este marimo.'_

"Para mi no hay problema pero no sé si este accederá a dar una gota de su sangre sin armar algún exagerado alboroto." Nami suspiraba de forma cansada.

Zoro sabía que era lo que estaba intentando hacer Nami pero a pesar de sus intenciones de no querer ser manipulado por ella tampoco podía retroceder como si fuera un cobarde.

"¿Quieres mi sangre? Ven a buscarla." Zoro posó su mano sobre Wadou mientras su mirada desafiante intentaba atravesarle la cabeza a Nami.

La pelirroja negó con la cabeza mientras pasaba al lado de Zoro.

"Tú eres de lo que no hay, Zoro. ¡Venga ya! Si sólo estamos hablando de una gota de sangre, ¿verdad isha-san?" pero antes de que Daitsu pudiera contestarle ya le había dado la espalda y encaraba de nuevo a Zoro. "Y tú te pones como si fueras a dejarte al borde de la muerte. ¡Si sólo duele un momento!"

Zoro no pudo evitar ponerse a pensar en lo que le estaba diciendo y ver que por culpa de sus anteriores experiencias, malas experiencias, con Nami el pobre Chopper estaba siendo un daño colateral.

_'Bueno, lo haré solamente por Chop-'_

Antes de que Zoro pudiera reaccionar Nami le había pinchado con la aguja que le quitó a Daitsu, por supuesto que ni se dio cuenta de ello, y obtenido la muestra de sangre para el experimento.

"Hala, ya está." La sonrisa victoriosa de Nami dolía más que las heridas sufridas en combate. "Ahora por haber sido un buen chico te compraré alguna chuchería."

Riéndose sin disimulo le hizo entrega de la sangre de Zoro a Daitsu al tiempo que le ponía su el dorso de su mano izquierda para que le quitase su gota de sangre.

"Serás…maldita bruja…" con una última, e ignorada por Nami, mirada asesina Zoro se volvió hacia la entrada del auditorio.

Al pasar por las primeras butacas no pudo evitar buscar con la mirada a Robin que lo recibió con una sonrisa cálida y comprensiva. Por lo menos sabía que alguien estaba de su lado.

"¡Arigatou, Zoro!" gritó Chopper mientras veía a Daitsu meter ambas muestras de sangre en su máquina.

_'Dos.'_

Sabía que acabaría pagando por haber dejado a Nami con sus compras pero pensó que lo pagaría en el Sunny y no apenas una hora más tarde. Y todo por haber sido incapaz de encontrar el maldito bar que había estado buscando antes de entrar por equivocación en este auditorio.

A sus espaldas podía verse como la máquina de Daitsu estaba dando un buen espectáculo de luces ante la mirada de asombro de los presentes. Zoro no tenía intención de saber para que había sido utilizada su sangre robada con mala fe pero a pesar de tener la salida delante suyo fue incapaz de salir antes de que el experimento hubiera finalizado.

La risa de Nami si logró detener su paso firme hacia la 'libertad'. Volviéndose vio como el pobre Chopper intentaba hacer callarla mientras se disculpaba con aquel tipo. Zoro no entendía a que venían tantas risas.

_'Y tampoco te importa.'_

Entonces fue cuando escuchó la voz del hombre al que Nami le había dado la sangre y no pudo evitar volverse. Estaba enfadado con Nami por algún motivo.

_'Ponte a la cola y tal vez dentro de unos años tendrás tu oportunidad.'_

"¿No sé de qué me estás hablando?" se defendía Nami. "No puedo creerlo. Después de que aceptase participar en esta tontería."

Pero lo que más atrajo la atención de Zoro fue el hecho de que tanto Robin como Chopper estaban mirando al resultado del experimento que estaba siendo proyectado contra una pantalla de tela. Eran una sucesión de marcas de diferentes colores todas en fila. Para Zoro aquello carecía de significado.

Chopper no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Y al comprobar el rostro de Robin, en el que la sorpresa se podía ver con mucha claridad, sabía que ella estaba tan sorprendida como lo estaba él.

"Lo que pretendías desde el principio era sabotearme el experimento." Se quejaba Daitsu. "Por eso le obligaste a participar."

Aquello era lo que le faltaba por oír a Nami. Como si a ella le importase de algún modo lo que hiciera o dejase de hacer Zoro. Lo único de lo que Nami estaba totalmente segura acerca de Zoro era que toda esta situación era culpa suya.

_'Ni que le hubiera matado por llevarme las compras.'_

"¡¡Le obligué porque es un pedazo de baka que me estropeó mi salida de compras ¡!y si yo tendría que sufrir esta tortura no iba a ser la única!!" Nami estaba alcanzando su límite y pronto aquel tipo iba a descubrir que no era buena idea cabrearla.

Daitsu no parecía entender que su confrontación con Nami sólo servía para avivar el fuego. Seguramente no había tratado demasiado con la ira de una mecchen.

"**¡¡Le obligaste porque es tu ani!!**"

El silencio se apoderó del auditorio.

Continuará en el **Capítulo 2: ¿La verdad?**

Una historia que me rondaba la cabeza y que finalmente decidí empezar a publicar. Y eso que ya estoy bastante ocupado con mis otros fics. Bueno, supongo que ya advertí que me resultaba fácil dar comienzo a las historias…Por supuesto que nunca pretendo imponer un fic sobre otro…aunque los primeros publicados tendrán preferencia.

Sobre la historia no sé si he sido demasiado obvio y ya se sabía por dónde iba a terminar por explotar la historia.

Siempre me ha parecido interesante el pasado de Nami saber que fue encontrada por Nojiko en medio de un campo de batalla. Nadie dejaría a un bebe solo en semejante lugar. Pero, ¿y si quien estuviera al cargo por alguna razón no hubiera sido capaz de encontrar el lugar donde la había escondido?

¿Qué sabemos del pasado de Zoro? Según lo que el mismo le contó a Luffy un día salió de su casa y ya no supo como volver.

¿Sin pasado, sin familia?

Ahora veremos como discurre la historia tras esta revelación…(¿cierta o no?)

**Nikuyanohito:** Carnicero.


	2. Chapter 2

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo 2: ¿La verdad?**

Muchas veces durante la vida nos damos cuenta demasiado tarde del error cometido. Otras, tal vez la mayoría de los casos, jamás somos conscientes de que lo que hicimos estuvo mal y alguien sufrió por ello.

Daitsu no tuvo este problema. Al momento de haber hablado no pasaron ni diez segundos para que sus palabras llegasen a sus destinatarios para que se desatasen los Infiernos.

"¡¡VUELVE A REPETIR LA MÁLDITA PRUEBA OTRA VEZ!!" le gritaron al tiempo Nami y Zoro mientras le zarandeaban agarrado firmemente por el cuello.

Se consideraba una persona de ciencia y por tanto no cometía un mismo error dos veces. Lo mejor para salir de una pieza era darles lo que querían y que pudieran comprobar los resultados por si mismos.

Lo que realmente querían y los resultados obtenidos se contradecían.

"¡Pero si ya la he repetido cinco veces!" se defendió Daitsu.

Los dos nakamas no podían aceptar esa clase de respuesta.

"Entonces tu prueba tendrá algún fallo." Dijo Zoro.

"O esa máquina no funciona correctamente y por eso está dando este tipo de errores." Dijo Nami.

"¡¡De ninguna manera puedo estar emparentado con semejante estafadora!!" se quejaba Zoro.

"¡¿¡La mejor koukaisha del mundo imouto de este inútil sin sentido de la orientación!?! **¡¡¡IMPOSIBLE!!!**" intentaba hacerle ver a Daitsu.

Por supuesto que se estaban agarrando a un clavo ardiente pero la posibilidad de que aquello fuera cierto…ninguno de los dos podía aceptar semejante posibilidad.

"¡¡Os he vuelto a hacer la prueba sin que el resultado variase!!" volvió a defenderse Daitsu. "¡¡Hemos hecho la prueba a todos los presentes!!" La gente se miraba el pinchazo recibido en la yema de sus dedos de donde habían obtenido la muestra sanguínea para la prueba. "**¡¡Incluso vuestros nakamas hicieron la prueba!!**"

Chopper sabía que el resultado era cierto y que no había ningún tipo de error al respecto. Zoro era el niisan de Nami y Nami era la imouto de Zoro. Era un descubrimiento que tendría que hacerles felices a ambos y por ese motivo Chopper no entendía sus reticencias a aceptar la verdad. Pero la mirada que recibió por parte de los dos le obligó a buscar refugio tras Robin.

"Isha-san y yo no estamos relacionados." Dijo Robin con su calma habitual. Todos miraron para ella atraídos por su serena voz. "Con nadie." La última parte se la dijo mirando a sus dos enfadados nakamas. "Pero seguimos siendo nakamas."

"La prueba es real…por mucho que no queráis que lo sea."

Zoro y Nami liberaron a Daitsu que no pudo evitar caerse al suelo de culo al no tener fuerzas necesarias para mantenerse en pie.

"…necesito un trago…"

Una vez más los dos habían vuelta a hablar al mismo tiempo. Y podía verse en sus rostros que aquello no les gustaba en absoluto. Tampoco es que pudieran hacer nada al respecto. Nami sabía del gusto por la bebida que tenía Zoro y este ya comprobó muchas veces que, a pesar de su aspecto delicado, Nami podía ponerse a beber tanto como él mismo.

Zoro lanzó una mirada a sus tres nakamas deteniéndose durante más tiempo en Nami para demostrarle que nada de lo ocurrido le había afectado lo más mínimo. Sabía que aquello tenía que tratarse de un error a pesar de que todos los esfuerzos de Daitsu y de Chopper habían probado lo contrario. No le importaba.

Nami no podía ser su imouto.

¿Por qué de todas las mecchen que había en el mundo iba a ser precisamente ella quién pudiera ser su imouto?

_'Esto debe ser un yume…'_ pensó Zoro siguiendo la lógica de Usopp cuando algo se le escapaba de la seguridad de su mundo perfecto. _'…o más bien una akumu.'_

Alzando las manos en señal de rendición, Zoro decidió que hasta aquí podía aguantar todo esto. No importaba todas las 'pruebas' que pudieran presentar…porque de ninguna manera Nami podía ser su imouto…es que no podía ser cierto ya que entonces…quería decir que…

Zoro se volvió hacia la entrada del auditorio, no sin antes lanzarle una dura mirada a Robin diciéndole que se metiera en sus propios asuntos y se apartase de su camino. Ella simplemente le sonrió descolocándole por completo.

Jamás llegará a entenderla.

Todos los presentes observaban como Zoro se marchaba y nadie tenía la intención de hacer algo por impedírselo. Primero porque no era asunto de ellos y segundo…al ver la mano de Zoro sobre sus katana dispuesto a utilizarlas.

Cuando Zoro hubo abandonado el edificio la atención de todos se centró en los tres nakamas que aún permanecían en la sala.

"¿…nami…?" preguntó en voz baja Chopper temeroso de molestarla.

En silencio y con la vista baja Nami recogió sus compras. Chopper adoptó su walk point para cargar con las bolsas pero para su sorpresa Nami no pareció darse cuenta de ello y empezó a subir los escalones hacia la salida.

Ignorando las miradas de sorpresa que recibía por cambiar de aspecto Chopper adoptó su heavy point y cogió las bolsas de Robin antes de que esta tuviera la oportunidad de hacerlo.

"…Robin…" su vocecita negaba su gran tamaño. "… ¿crees qué estarán bien?"

Sabiendo que la información que habían descubierto era muy importante para la vida de sus dos nakamas, estaba claro que no se podía tomar a la ligera los sentimientos que provocaba. No sólo a Zoro y Nami, si no también al resto de sus nakamas.

"Necesitarán tiempo para asimilarlo, Chopper." Le dijo sonriéndole. "Y nosotros como sus nakamas tenemos que estar a su lado para ayudarles."

"Haré lo que pueda." Se dijo Chopper yendo tras los pasos de Nami. "No van a estar solos en todo esto."

Robin observó por última vez los resultados de la prueba que dictaminó el parentesco de sus nakamas y lo comparó con el suyo y el de Chopper. Podían verse los parecidos que el espectro de colores otorgaba a las partes comunes entre personas pero las muestras de Zoro y Nami mostraban demasiadas coincidencias.

"No hay error posible." Le dijo Daitsu mientras le alcanzaba una hoja en la que habían unos resultados como los que había en la pantalla.

Robin cogió la hoja y comparó aquellas muestras con las de sus nakamas. Podían verse que en ambas había idénticos paralelismos.

"Estos colores de aquí," Robin señaló unas partes rojizas tirando hacia el naranja. "son los que indican el parentesco, ¿verdad?"

Daitsu estaba sorprendido por la rapidez en que aquella onna había sido capaz de comprender ciertos significados de los colores. Con ella al lado de aquellos dos estaba seguro de que finalmente aceptarían la verdad.

"Son las muestras de mi imouto y la mía." Admitió Daitsu.

Robin le devolvió la hoja y con un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue tras Chopper. No había nada más que decirse. Ahora lo único que podían hacer era ayudar a sus nakamas.

"Arigatou, isha-san."

Continuará en el **Capítulo 3: Anuncio**

______________________________________________________________________

Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo en donde solamente podemos confirmar que ninguno de los dos parece muy feliz con la idea de estar emparentados. Lo malo para ellos es que viéndoles desde fuera…ciertamente tienen cierto parecido.

Contestemos las reviews que me habéis hecho llegar, y por la que os estoy muy agradecido. Vuestras opiniones me resultan importantes y hay veces en que incluso acaban siendo necesarias para la historia. Ciertos comentarios me llevan a reflejarlos en las historias, me sucede en alguno de mis otros fics… ; P

Stnuky: Entonces, ¿qué se te pasaba por la cabeza? Lo de Robin y Chopper…bueno, si uno es inteligente, pues lo es. Y aunque sea una teoría y un experimento no quiere decir que no tenga bastantes años tras él de duro trabajo.

Ciertamente Sanji va a ser uno de los que peor va a pasarlo. Ya sabes, nunca tratas muy mal a alguien porque no sabes lo que puede ocurrir en el futuro. n_n

Y por favor, no empieces a asustarme…haré lo que pueda…lo que será apoyándome en los personajes y en su forma de ser, así podré tener una tabla de salvación por si acaso.

DragFire: No es que me levantara un día y dijera: 'Voy a hacer un fic con Zoro y Nami siendo hermanos.' Si no que surgió tras contemplar toda su relación desde que se conocieron y es algo que ciertamente puede estar ahí si estás atento. Y si te fijas en ellos podrás ver que no resulta muy descabellado.

Por supuesto que es un ZoroxRobin, conmigo escribiendo para Zoro o para Robin siempre acabarán juntos porque…porque no puedo verlos separados.

Es que estos dos son muy adictivos. : DD

¡¡Inspiración!! Nunca está de más llamarla por un poco de ayuda.

Gracias.

SasukeuchihaJm: ¿En serio no le ves? Pues tendré que esforzarme para que aceptes una 'verdad' que me gustaría que se hiciera realidad. El vacío del pasado de muchos personajes pueden dar lugar a tantas posibilidades…entonces imagínate de lo que se le puede llegar a ocurrir a Eiichiro Oda-sama. Mi cabeza parece a punto de estallarme. : D

O.O' Pero…¿qué me dices? **¡¿¡ODIO HACIA NAMI POR MIS FICS!?!** Pero si siempre aparece encantadora y muy dulce… _' igualita a la que todos conocemos. Please, tienes que decirme cual es la posible causa antes de que Gabe me salte al cuello. u.u

Gabe Logan: O.O' ¡¡Huy!!...¿hola? Eh…pues…¡¡Si, hermanos!! Acertaste de pleno. Zoro siendo el niisan de nuestra encantadora Nami-chwan, a la que todo el mundo adora y quiere con locura…**todo**, ¡¡**todo** el **mundo**!!

No sé por qué pero me resulta fácil meter a tu querida LuNa y en esta historia en particular Nami va a necesitar toda la ayuda y apoyo posible……¡¿Recuerdas lo que dijo Luffy de que no le gusta que hagan llorar a Nami?!

kaizoku ou16: Gracias por tus palabras y espero que los siguientes capítulos te sigan llegando como parece ser que este lo hizo. Todo se andará con el resto de personajes pero por ahora quienes dirigen el camino tienen la voz.

u.u' lamento lo de las palabras japonesas, es una manía que tengo de intentar usarlas para darle más profundidad pero siempre se me olvida poner un glosario y eso que ya me advirtieron de lo mismo en otros fics. T.T Me cuesta aprender hasta que repito los errores varias veces seguidas.

Nos leemos.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Shima**: Isla.

**Nakama**: Compañero.

**Sakana**: Pescado.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Miryokuteki**: Encantadora.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa, dulce.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Kenkaku**: Espadachín.

**Shichibukai**: "Siete Facciones del Mar Bajo el Rey".

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Nikuyanohito**: Carnicero.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.

**Yume**: Sueño.

**Akumu**: Pesadilla.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Onna**: Mujer.

Gracias a todos los que han leído el primer capítulo y han decidido continuar leyendo esta historia. Espero que poco a poco no vayan a ir saliendo defraudados. Todo tiene su ritmo…aunque creo que la verdad es que yo tengo la culpa por meterme en tantos fics al mismo tiempo…**¡¡¡INCLUSO MIENTRAS ESCRIBO ESTO UNA HISTORIA NUEVA INTENTA SALIR DE MI CABEZA!!!**

o_o Empezar a escribir lo ha dejado libre y no va a haber manera de controlarlo…T_T

Habrá que mantenerlo a raya……se alimenta de reviews…¿alguien quiere darle de comer? ^_^'


	3. Chapter 3

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo 3: Anuncio**

En alguna parte de Ivggo

Zoro no se sentía con fuerzas para pensar en nada y ahora mismo sólo buscaba perderse en el olvido y esperar a que el tiempo siguiera hacia delante con la vana esperanza de que cuando volviera a recuperar la consciencia todo hubiera sido únicamente una de sus más desconcertantes pesadillas.

Por eso mismo no podía decirse que caminaba perdido por la ciudad, si no que no le importaba perderse caminando. Por primera vez podía agradecer tener tan mal sentido de la orientación.

Su mano apretó con fuerza la empuñadura de Wadou cuando un pensamiento acerca de lo sucedido en el auditorio se atrevió a colarse en su cabeza. Agitó la cabeza violentamente en un fútil intento de hacerlo desaparecer…de igual manera que también quería que esta mañana tampoco hubiera sucedido.

Si no les hubiera abandonado no habrían tenido que ir a aquella maldita exposición y nada de esto habría llegado a ocurrir. Únicamente tenía que haber soportado a Nami durante unas horas para poder recuperar su libertad…ahora…

Zoro no tenía ninguna duda. La culpa era suya.

¡Toda la culpa!

Finalmente ante él se encontraba el bar que tanto se le había resistido esta mañana. Si lo hubiera encontrado antes…Zoro apartó ese pensamiento antes de entrar en el bar. Aquí si podría tener la oportunidad de olvidarse de lo ocurrido. Carecía de importancia el tiempo que necesitase para lograrlo.

En el Thousand Sunny

Podía sentirse que varios de los Mugiwara estaban de vuelta cuando Chopper subió al Sunny siguiendo silenciosamente el paso de Nami. Desde que dejaron el auditorio y la sorprendente revelación o, más bien, supuesta revelación, su nakama no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Sabiendo que debía estar pasando por momentos muy duros, incapaz de poder creer realmente si todo aquello era verdad, decidió hacer lo mismo que ella y permanecer en silencioso acompañamiento.

"Para la próxima vez no os quiero conmigo." Se quejaba Sanji que nunca había sentido tanta vergüenza en su vida. "…todas esas hermosas mecchen…"

Luffy, que estaba comiendo unas tiras de niku, se encogió de hombros no comprendiendo el abatimiento de su nakama.

"…la verdad es que eran unas mentirosas…" el recuerdo suficientemente reciente para no habérsele olvidado. Eso y que se trataba de meshi. "…decían que eran muestras gratis de meshi, pero únicamente me querían dar un par de ellas…"

"Tienes razón…" intervino con gran seriedad Brook. "…ni una de esas accedió a mostrarme sus bragas…"

Sanji los sacó de su cocina a patada limpia. No podía creerse que aún después de todo lo que hicieron siguieran comportándose como si no le hubieran arruinado la oportunidad de conseguir alguna cita con aquellas imponentes mecchen.

Lo bueno que tenía el Sunny, una parte, era el tener en la cubierta un césped que amortiguaba los golpes que se daban, los cuales no sorprendía que fueran muchos.

"…y todas ellas me abofetearon con tantas ganas que me dejaron marcadas las mejillas con sus manos…" continuó hablando Brook a pesar de haber quedado en mala postura tras la caída. "¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO MEJILLAS COMO SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!"

"Ha Ha Ha Ha."

"Yo Ho Ho Ho Ho."

Sanji maldecía desde la puerta de la cocina al poco intelecto que aquellos dos poseían. Uno que tenía la cabeza vacía y el otro que la tenía llena de aire caliente.

_'Rodeado de una cantidad de baka que únicamente la presencia de mis dos hermosas damas logran hacer que pueda permanecer cuerdo.'_

Y como si hubiera sido invocada por su pensamiento vio como Nami subía a bordo del Sunny. Por fin el día empezaba a mejorar.

_'Ahora sólo falta mi morenaza y que todos los demás se pierdan hasta mañana.'_

De un salto bajó a cubierta y fue ilusionado al encuentro de Nami, a Chopper que iba unos pasos detrás de ella ni siquiera parecía haberle visto. Pero cuando la tuvo delante la realidad que mostraba el rostro de Nami se hizo patente.

"¡¡Bienvenida, Nami-swan!!" Sanji no podía esperar a ver que nueva y sugerente ropa había comprado y cuando podría vérsela puesta.

_'Aunque preferiría mejor verla sin nada puesto.'_ Pensó para si Sanji poniendo una cara, obviamente, lasciva.

"Deja que tu caballero te ayude a llev-" finalmente Sanji pudo observar el estado en el que se encontraba Nami.

Siguió su camino hacia el camarote que compartía con Robin sin hacer un gesto de haberse percatado de la presencia de Sanji. Ni una palabra, ni un gesto…**nada**.

Tanto Luffy como Brook también se fijaron en el estado de su nakama y se acercaron a donde estaban Sanji y Chopper. Este último tenía la vista en el suelo.

"¡¿…Nami-swan…?!"

Sanji no pretendía una respuesta si no mostrar lo que estaba sintiendo por dentro. Una completa confusión por el estado de Nami.

"Oi, ¿sabéis que le pasa a Nami?" les preguntó Luffy curioso mientras seguía comiendo su niku como si, aparentemente, no ocurriera nada fuera de lo normal. "Tenía una cara que parecía que se hubiera perdido las cinco shokuji del día todas de golpe."

Todos los presentes posaron sus ojos en el silencioso nakama que llevaba las compras de Nami y Robin. La tensión resultaba agobiante por el desconocimiento de lo sucedido.

"¡¡AUNQUE YO NO TENGO OJOS PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!" gritó de pronto Brook. "YO HO HO HO HO."

Sanji encendió uno de sus cigarrillos para calmar sus nervios antes de lanzarse a buscar respuestas que puedan explicar el estado de Nami.

"Chopper." Sanji exhaló una nube de humo hacia el cielo. "¿Puedes decirnos que le ha pasado a Nami-san?"

"Epho. ¿Y nho ephtafa Ofin y Fofro coph fophophos?" intentó preguntarle Luffy a pesar de lo hinchado que tenía la cara por los golpes recibidos por Sanji.

"Creo que me he roto los labios…" anunció Brook. "¡¡PERO YO NO TENGO PORQU-!!"

Una nueva patada tumbó en el sitio al esquelético nakama.

"…yo…ho…ho…ho…"

En verdad Chopper no sabía si podía decirles algo de lo que había pasado ya que en una manera confusa y extraña podía considerarse médicamente confidencial, a pesar de que un montón de desconocidos ya sabían lo de Zoro y Nami al estar presentes durante la prueba, pero sobre todo porque era un asunto sumamente personal.

"**Ha sido ese marimo, ¿verdad?**" el tono frío de Sanji provocó un escalofrío en Chopper. "**¡¡Cuando vuelva le voy a enseñar cómo se trata a una dama!!**"

"…no fue culpa de Zoro…" la voz de Chopper traicionaba el gran tamaño que tenía su cuerpo en estos momentos. "…nadie tiene la culpa…" Chopper hizo acopio de fuerzas antes de continuar.

"¿Y Ofin y Fofro fhonfhe efphan?" preguntó Luffy.

La verdad es que sólo podía hacer una conjetura sobre el actual paradero de Robin pero Zoro, según sus propias palabras, únicamente podía estar en un lugar.

"…Zoro debe estar en algún bar…y Robin no lo sé exactamente…pero estará bien…puede que fuera tras Zoro…" Chopper negaba con la cabeza mientras se disponía a llevar las compras al camarote que compartían Nami y Robin cuando Sanji se puso en su camino.

"**¿Qué?** **¿le pasó?** **¿a Nami?**"

La mirada de Chopper se detuvo en los ojos, y cuencas, de sus nakamas.

"¡¡Oi, ustedes!!" les gritó Franky acercándose al grupo. "¡¿¡Se puede saber que tripa se le ha roto esta vez a esa mecchen!?!" Franky cambió la cola de su estómago. "Le hablé pero ella actuó como si no me hubiera visto y ni siquiera se molestó en responderme cuando le pregunté por ello."

Para todos los que estaban allí presentes fue como si Chopper de pronto se hubiera hecho más adulto de lo que en realidad era.

"Nami y Zoro acaban de descubrir que seguramente son hermanos."

Dicho esto retomó el camino hacia el camarote de Nami seguido en silencio por la mirada de sus nakama primero y de sus pasos más tarde. Debían estar para lo que Nami pudiera necesitar de ellos.

En la cubierta totalmente paralizada y estupefacta se quedó la solitaria figura de un hombre al que su Realidad y todo su Universo habían sido totalmente destruidos.

La Lógica había dejado de existir en Sanji.

Chopper caminó sumido en sus pensamientos intentando saber cómo debería comportarse cuando llegase al camarote de Nami. Sabiendo que la soledad puede ser muy perjudicial para la gente, al haberlo sufrido él mismo en su vida, lo que debían hacer era apoyar la decisión que tome respecto al suceso.

Una cosa que no era capaz de entender era por qué esas ganas de rechazar la posibilidad de que Zoro fuera parte de su familia sanguínea. Sabía que entre ellos siempre andaban en el límite de la tolerancia pero a sus ojos sólo se trataba de la cohesión de dos personalidades tan independientes y fuertes como las de esos dos. En el fondo se querían como al resto de sus nakama pero les resulta más fácil mostrarlo de una manera más que particular.

¿Quién no podría querer a alguien tan imponente, fuerte y leal como Zoro para ser parte de tu familia? ¿Por qué negarse a ser feliz?

_'Familia.'_

Los Mugiwara eran una gran familia y todos lo sentían de esa manera…pero el tener a alguien del que realmente pudieras decir: 'Es de mi familia.' Crecer sin esas raíces que empiezas a creer cualquier locura de idea del por qué no tienes tu propia familia contigo.

_'Ser abandonado.'_

Al llegar a la puerta del camarote de Nami ya había decidido que haría lo que fuera necesario para que sus dos nakamas abrieran los ojos a la gran oportunidad que se les había presentado. Por las causas que fueran, y que realmente carecían de alguna importancia, se han reencontrado con la verdad de sus vidas. Debían aceptarlo y disfrutar de la enorme suerte de haberlo descubierto. Y Chopper les ayudaría.

Llamó a la puerta y esperó por la respuesta de Nami.

No hubo nada más que silencio.

Volvió a llamar. "Nami, soy Chopper. Te traigo tus compras…" pero siguió sin haber respuesta. "…voy a entrar…"

En otros momentos a Chopper jamás, pero es que jamás, se le habría pasado por la cabeza el entrar en el camarote de Nami sin permiso. Ahora las causas eran particularmente especiales.

Al abrir la puerta lo primero que hizo fue buscar a Nami pues en verdad era lo más importante en estos momentos, no su ropa; aunque no sería Chopper quien le fuera a decir a ella algo así a la cara…por si acaso.

Chopper la encontró sentada frente al tocador y solamente cuando entró en el cuarto se volvió hacia él. Para su sorpresa el rostro de Nami no mostraba la presunta tristeza que se había esperado encontrar tras los sucesos recientemente acontecidos y la virulenta reacción tanto de Zoro como de la propia Nami.

"Arigatou por traerme las compras, Chopper."

La voz de Nami sonaba tan tranquila como reflejaba su rostro pero de alguna manera aquello era más preocupante que si estuviera rota llorando. No se podía reaccionar de dos maneras opuestas en tan poco espacio de tiempo.

"¿Estás bien, Nami?" le preguntó preocupado Chopper. Ella le miró extrañada por la pregunta como si no supiera a qué venía. "Ya sabes, por lo ocurrido en el auditorio…contigo y…Zoro."

Entonces para ponerle los pelos aún más de punta Nami se puso a reír con ganas.

"¿Era por eso?" Nami se levantó y desentumeció su cuerpo. En su rostro siempre una sonrisa feliz. "Bah, yo sé quién es mi familia y quién únicamente mi 'familia'. Claro que todos vosotros sois familia pero la única que el resto del mundo la podría considerar para mi es la formada por Belle-Mère y Nojiko." Nami puso cara de pensar lo siguiente con fuerza pero por su rostro estaba claro que se lo estaba tomando a la ligera y sin darle importancia. "¿Qué alguien venga de pronto y dice que ese kenshi dormilón es mi niisan? Lo siento pero por muchas pruebas que me hagan no podrán cambiar mi opinión al respecto. Simplemente es **imposible**."

Pero por supuesto a pesar de que ella sentía las palabras que estaba diciendo tampoco era para ponerse a pregonar las 'buenas' nuevas entre el resto de sus nakama. Ya que conociéndoles harían de algo que para Nami carecía de relevancia una cuestión de estado…bueno, tal vez eso sea exagerar un poco pero si insistirían demasiado en ello.

"Lo mejor de todo es que no les digas nada a los demás." Le dijo Nami mientras se acercaba a Chopper para coger sus bolsas.

Si la cara que puso el pequeño nakama no daba una clara pista de lo que ya había pasado, lo que vio Nami cuando Chopper cambió a su walk point lo dejaba totalmente claro para cualquiera con dos dedos de frente.

"Se lo dijiste." No era ninguna pregunta y Chopper sabía que metió la pata hasta el fondo.

"¿Hice mal?" el tono desesperado de Chopper intentando hacerle ver que no había pretendido lastimarla y únicamente buscó la ayuda del resto. "No quería preocuparles cuando te vieron y además se me da muy mal mentir."

Nami sabía que algo así no habría sido posible mantenerlo bajo secreto y las intenciones de Chopper eran comprensibles por lo que decidió no buscar sangre, por ahora y no con él.

"Pues dile a los demás que estoy bien y que esto no cambia nada. Ni de mi, ni de ese baka peliverde." Nami se cruzó de brazos sorprendida por aquel silencio.

"Está bien. Iré ahora mismo a cubierta a decírselo."

Chopper le dejó las bolsas a Nami y se disponía a marcharse cuando ella le volvió a hablar.

"…o, podrías darte la vuelta y decírselo ahora mismo." Le dijo Nami con una mueca burlona.

"¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!" gritó Chopper al encontrarse a todos sus nakama justo detrás de él. Al momento corrió a 'esconderse' tras Nami. "¡Menudo susto! ¿Desde cuándo estáis todos ahí parados?"

Nami apoyó una mano sobre el sombrero de Chopper.

"Me parece que desde el principio, pero…con tu enorme cuerpo los estabas ocultando." Le aclaró Nami sus sospechas.

"¿Entonces es cierto lo tuyo y Zoro?" preguntó un atónito Usopp le quitaba sus manos, ahora empapadas, del rostro lloroso de Franky que no pudo evitar 'no llorar' con la historia de Nami.

Nami suspiró resignada por la cabeza tan dura que tenían sus nakama.

"¿Es qué no habéis escuchado todo lo que he dicho?" Nami empezó a darle ligeros golpes con el índice en el pecho de Luffy que se encontraba en frente del grupo y ella decidió elegirle como portavoz para sus desahogos. "Aunque lo sea me da igual. No voy a cambiar por lo que diga una estúpida prueba."

"…oh…" Luffy puso una cara triste que preocupó a Nami tanto por sentirse emotiva respecto a él y porque conociéndole no podía venir nada bueno de aquella boca. _'…aunque las posibilidades están ahí…'_ "¿…y entonces no podremos llamarte Roronoa Nami?"

Cogiéndole por los morros la mirada letal de Nami era respuesta suficiente.

"Puez ferá feg no."

En ese momento no lo habría admitido ni bajo tortura pero una parte de ella había sonreído feliz al escuchar su nombre dicho de aquella manera. Por supuesto, ella decidió agarrar esa parte y patearla hasta que no pudo verla cerca de su consciente.

Pero si había algo en todo esto que le extrañaba mucho a Nami era lo bien, léase 'silencioso', que se lo estaba tomando Sanji hasta que fijándose bien en sus nakama pudo notar la ausencia del kukku.

_'Extraño pues recuerdo haberle escuchado en cubierta…y si Chopper les dijo lo de Zoro y…'_ los ojos de Nami se abrieron sensiblemente. _'Oh oh.'_

"¿Y Sanji?" preguntó Nami soltándole la boca a Luffy.

Todos se volvieron sorprendidos por aquella pregunta pues pensaban que de todos ellos, Sanji habría sido el primero en reaccionar, de alguna manera, a lo que le estaba sucediendo a Nami. Pero Sanji no se encontraba allí.

"Qué raro, si estábamos todos juntos. Me pregunto por qué no habrá venido con nosotros si siempre anda detrás de las mecchen para ver si puede hacer algo." Dijo Franky visiblemente más recuperado.

"Después de no conseguir que ninguna nos enseñase las bragas tal vez esté con el ánimo por los suelos. Si le hubieras visto que triste estaba por ese motivo." Brook le explicó con gran seriedad. "…AUNQUE YO NO LO PUDE VER PORQUE NO TENGO OJOS…¡¡¡PORQUE SÓLO SOY HUESOS!!!" les recordó con su habitual humor.

Solamente Luffy se reía con la broma de su nakama, los demás preocupados pensando en que pudo haberle pasado a Sanji.

"Tal vez le dio un soponcio al escuchar que Zoro es el niisan de Nami." Siguió riéndose Luffy con sus ocurrencias.

Los demás en cambio no pensaban que aquello tuviera mucha gracia porque se acercaba demasiado a una posibilidad tangible.

Al momento todos salieron del camarote de vuelta al último lugar donde habían visto a Sanji. En cubierta. Y esperando que aún siguiera cerca.

En el camarote pronto se hizo el silencio cuando el ruido de las pisadas de todos ellos se perdieron al fondo. De pie uno frente al otro se quedaron Nami y Luffy.

"¿Estás bien?" le preguntó el muchacho con tanta curiosidad como preocupación.

Nami negó la cabeza con cierta ligereza.

"Si todo el mundo dejase de preguntármelo seguro que estaría mucho mejor." Le respondió Nami manteniéndole la mirada sin titubeos pues había aprendido que Luffy podía ser, extrañamente, perceptivo en algunos momentos.

Luffy no se dejó arrastrar por sus palabras y siguió con su mirada fija en Nami hasta lograr ponerla nerviosa y que empezase a morderse el labio. Su cuerpo temblaba ligeramente y Luffy sabía que no era por frío.

"Tener un niisan es genial. A mi me encanta que Ace sea el mío." Le dijo Luffy con una radiante sonrisa. "No veas lo divertido que se lo puede pasar uno teniendo tu propio niisan."

Nami no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

"Venga, Luffy. No puedes venir ahora y compararme al cielo de tu niisan con…con ese marimo cabezota dormilón." La voz de Nami empezaba a temblarle tanto como su cuerpo.

"Pero, ¿cómo puedes decir algo así?" preguntó totalmente sorprendido Luffy. "Si Zoro es unas risas. Desde que le conocí nunca me ha defraudado." Luffy alzó la vista hacia el techo de la habitación con aire soñador. "Jo, lo que yo daría por que Zoro también fuera mi niisan."

"Sin dudarlo te lo cambio ahora mismo." Le replicó Nami con la cabeza agachada y la vista en el suelo.

De pronto Luffy pudo ver varias namida cayendo sobre el suelo de madera y sintió aquel extraño dolor en su pecho que siempre regresaba cuando veía a Nami triste o llorando. Si, verla llorando le volvía loco. No lo soportaba.

"Toda mi vida, como cualquiera que creció sin conocer a sus verdaderos padres y familia siempre pensaba en quienes podían ser y que les había podido parar…si seguían con vida o si no se molestaron en intentar buscarme." Nami sorbía la nariz mientras se quitaba las namida de los ojos. "Belle-Mère y Nojiko son mi verdadera familia y nunca lo dejarán de ser, pero ahora puedo haber encontrado a una parte de quién soy yo en verdad…y entonces va…y…"

Luffy apoyó suavemente su mano bajo la barbilla de Nami y le alzó el rostro para que pudieran verse cara a cara. Namida cayendo por sus mejillas, ojos rojizos y nariz húmeda pero para Luffy seguía como todos los días. Preciosa.

"…y, ¿por qué tiene que ser ese baka?" la voz de Nami no mostraba enfado ni esa tristeza que parecía que sentía desde que la vio subir al Sunny. No, la voz de Nami se mostraba caprichosa y terca porque le hubiera tocado a Zoro como su posible niisan. "¡Ni qué no hubiese mejores candidatos! Por favor, ¿cómo va a ser posible que la mejor koukaisha del mundo tenga a ese inepto que se pierde en un pasillo de dirección única como niisan?"

Los ojillos de cachorrito que ponía Nami intentaban enternecer a Luffy para ponerle de su parte. Lo que ella no sabía es que no era necesario.

"Por eso mismo será un niisan genial para ti." Le sonrió Luffy.

Viendo la batalla perdida Nami se limpió el rostro lo mejor posible y emitió todos los suspiros necesarios para recuperar su aliento.

"Lo mejor es que se lo pregunte a Sanji, seguro que él me dará la razón." Dijo Nami mientras sacaba a empujones a Luffy del camarote.

"También podías decirle que se de prisa con la meshi que ya tengo hambre." Le pidió Luffy con grandes esperanzas de poder tomar niku pronto.

Mientras Nami le intimidaba con la posibilidad de dejarle sin meshi si no tomaba partido de su bando, pues no le costaba nada pedírselo a Sanji, fueron llegando a la cubierta donde todos los demás estaban de pie alrededor de un Sanji que parecía no moverse en absoluto. Casi parecía que ni siquiera respiraba.

"Oi, chicos. ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Luffy saltando a cubierta.

Las miradas de sus nakama no eran de mucha alegría en estos momentos en comparación a la sonrisa de Luffy.

"Parece ser que Sanji está catatónico." Le informó Usopp.

Aquello no le decía nada a Luffy pero sólo fue ver a Sanji durante unos segundos y fijarse en que no se movía para que un interruptor se encendiera en su cabeza…o, más bien sería decirlo en su estómago.

"¡¿¡Y no podrá preparar la meshi!?!" el tono de pánico de Luffy por el simple hecho de no poder comer nunca les dejaba de sorprender. "¡¡Me moriré de hambre!! Hay que hacer algo para arreglar a Sanji. ¿Chopper?"

El isha miró a Luffy con aire pensativo.

"Creo que el problema fue que se llevó una impresión demasiado fuerte al enterarse de que Nami y Zoro sean…" una mirada a Nami le fue suficiente para rectificar sobre la marcha. "…puedan ser hermanos. Hemos intentado decirle que eso era algo que no era seguro pero no parece escucharnos."

Cuando Nami se acercó a su paralizado nakama ella misma se detuvo en seco al ver al fondo como subía a bordo Zoro. Su aspecto idéntico al de todos los días como si lo sucedido no le hubiera afectado en absoluto. Unos momentos después apareció Robin que, esta si, seguía igual que siempre…nada parecía afectarla.

"¿Le ocurre algo a kukku-san?" les preguntó Robin viendo el estado de todos sus nakama.

"Parece ser que al colega se le detuvo el motor al escuchar lo de estos dos." Dijo Franky señalando a Zoro y Nami. "Y a él no le podemos cambiar la cola porque no usa." Franky se golpeó el estómago donde tenía sus botellines de cola.

_'…pero no será por ganas…'_

Zoro que no había dicho ni una palabra se encaminaba hacia la cocina para buscar algo de comer, o más bien seguramente de beber, pero se desvió hacia donde estaban todos antes de dirigirse hacia el puesto de vigía donde decidió pasar esta noche.

"…no es mi imouto…" susurró al pasar al lado de Sanji.

La voz de Zoro apenas fue escuchada por los demás mientras le veían alejarse hacia el puesto de vigía, tras esas escuetas palabras sólo le lanzó una fugaz mirada a Robin antes de seguir su camino.

"¡¡PUES CLARO QUE NO LO ES, PEDAZO DE MARIMO!!" gritó Sanji de pronto para susto de todos.

Chopper y Brook corrieron asustados por el exabrupto de Sanji mientras que los demás respiraban aliviados al ver moverse una vez más a su nakama. Luffy estaba contento de que Sanji ya podía regresar a la cocina para seguir preparando la meshi, algo que no le paró de recordar desde que escuchó nuevamente su voz. Usopp se sentó en el suelo aliviado de que Sanji se hubiera recuperado pues no podía imaginar el sufrimiento que tendrían que pasar con Luffy si no se le pudiera dar de comer…seguramente los acabaría volviendo locos. Franky se apartaba para que no le vieran 'no llorar' a pesar del jaleo que estaba montando.

Robin observó alejarse a Zoro antes de centrar su atención en ver la reacción en el rostro de la pelirroja.

Y Nami…Nami sentía el dolor de las palabras que habían obrado el milagro de devolver la movilidad a Sanji. Unas palabras dichas con seguridad y firmeza.

_'__**…no es mi imouto…**__'_

Continuará en el **Capítulo 4: No puedo**

______________________________________________________________________

Y esta historia me está costando más de lo que creía en sacar adelante…en fin, veamos esos reviews y ver hacia donde voy a dirigir este fic.

Kaizoku ou16: las reacciones esperarán hasta que primero muestre la de Zoro que quiero intentar personalizarlas un poco (si soy capaz de hacerlo, por supuesto) u.u'.

Lo de Chopper si que es particularmente difícil pues se sabe la gran consideración que tiene por Zoro…y el terror que le llega a infundir Nami ; D

Y hablando de Nami, me alegro que sea tu personaje favorito, y espero que mis retratos de ella no estén estropeando la imagen que tienes de ella.

Gracias por leer el fic y seguirlo.

Gabe Logan: Hay veces en que incluso yo puedo hacer capítulos cortos…pero creo que os estoy malcriando con la extensión en los capítulos de mis otros fics ; P

Y si, necesitarán toda la ayuda posible (Igualito que yo!! ^^)

Huy, vete a saber, tal vez la termine por volver loca con tantas atenciones que Luffy puede llegar a ser un peligro cuando se pone. ;DD Y Robin con Zoro, digamos que estos nacieron para estar juntos.

Stnuky: Ñam!! Ñam!! ; P

Sólo viendo lo irritado que puede terminar por ponerse Zoro a causa de Nami…no creo que fueran necesarias más pistas para averiguar que son hermanos. Y por perrerías…bueno, digamos que primero tendrán que pasar el 'duelo' antes de que se lance a la yugular. ^o^ (Y por supuesto que eres mala…muy mala…en cambio yo soy un pedacito de Cielo n.n)

Robin y Zoro…tú los dejas sueltos y ellos se juntan ;DDD

……escribir mucho…¿y eso lo dice la persona que colgó el **capítulo 6: La misión** de **La leyenda de la Isla Wakareru** casi al poco de subir el capítulo 5? ;DDD Tal vez para el próximo capítulo deje una review…y no cuatro palabras como en este último. O.O'

Una vez más gracias por…¿un beso? **T.T** ¡¿Es que estamos también en crisis con los besos?! Huy, que mal andamos entonces… T.T

¿¿¿El pasado de quién en dónde??? U.U'…..Creo que no sé de lo que me hablas…; P

Hay que seguir abriendo los ojos a muchos para que vean la verdad y el futuro de la mejor pareja de One Piece (no se me enfaden los LuNa)

¡¡¡Viva ZoRo!!!

Christti: Y su, ingenuo de mi, pensando en haber logrado despistar a ese olfato tuyo por los fics de ZoRo…; P

¿Tengo qué adecuarme a tus horarios o tus horarios a ti? Y me dan escalofríos pensando en Zoro pelirrojo o Nami peliverde…;DDD Y, la verdad, es que no hay imaginación suficiente en el mundo para imaginar a Zoro con otra que no sea Robin ('¿y todos esos fics que se pueden leer por ahí?'……-.-' ….No sé de que me habláis!! ¡¡la la la la!!)……OMG…O.O'..Me he contagiado con un christti. Sabía que acabaría pasando tarde o temprano…pero la esperanza era lo último que se podía perder…¿o era la cordura? T.T

Sanji reaccionará pero le va a costar mucho carburar con este tema. Pues aunque veo que a perdido a un rival por Nami…el pobre no se entera de que alguien ya la tiene totalmente atrapada. ^o^'.

A por fin alguien que le gusta derrochar **BESOS** y yo agradecido por ello.

P.D. Fíjate a que horas llego a subir el capítulo…U.U' ¿a quién echo la culpa? ;DD

Gracias a todos los que leeis este fic como por los que a parte de hacerlo perdéis (¿'perd**Shokuji**eis'? o.O') un tiempo precioso en dejarme alguna review.

**GLOSARIO:**

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Nakama**: Compañero.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Shokuji**: Comidas.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Namida**: Lagrima.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Isha**: Doctor.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.


	4. Chapter 4

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo 4: No puedo**

Robin caminaba por las calles de Ivggo con aparente tranquilidad y con paso firme que la dirigía hacia un lugar en concreto, pero la verdad es que estaba cualquier cosa menos tranquila. Estaba preocupada por su nakama.

La noticia que acababa de recibir era demasiado importante y difícil de asumir que no le gustaba la idea de él solo intentando tratar de asimilarla, aunque esa parte sería buena, pues también cabía la posibilidad de que aprovechase el estar sin nadie para ayudarle e intentase con todas sus fuerzas negarla.

Lo malo era que estaba tan atenta a los resultados del experimento que perdió el rastro de Zoro, si hubiera sido cualquier otro no habría habido ninguna clase de problema ya que le podía haber seguido siguiendo una lógica sobre los caminos que hubiera tomado…pero con Zoro eso resultaba imposible porque ni siquiera él mismo sabría el camino en el que se encontraba y mucho menos seguirlo lógicamente. Y ahora con mucho más motivo.

Lo único que le quedaba a Robin era dejar de buscar a Zoro y empezar a buscar todos los bares y cualquier local donde se sirvieran bebidas alcohólicas. Por supuesto que eso tampoco era tan sencillo, aunque mucho menos complicado que buscar directamente a Zoro, ya que los locales no tenían que ser los más cercanos al auditorio de donde había partido el kenkaku. Con su sentido de la orientación, o más bien con su falta, era más probable que acabase en el bar de la otra punta de la ciudad que en el que estaba a dos puertas del auditorio…y no, allí no estaba.

Le llevó más tiempo de lo esperado, y eso que contaba con el poder de su Hana Hana no Mi para ayudarla, pero finalmente encontró una pista que le llevó hasta Zoro. Una pista muy fácil de seguir.

"Nunca había visto a nadie pedir tantos tragos." Dijo un hombre.

"El tío ocupaba todo la barra para su bebida…con decirte que hizo que perdiera las ganas de seguir bebiendo y todo." Le respondió el que iba a su lado.

Siguiendo el camino inverso por el que se movían esas dos personas llegó hasta el bar "¡Hiuchiishi!" Estaba claro que Zoro no se había fijado en el nombre del bar antes de entrar en él y si lo hizo, pues entonces, en su estado actual era ajeno a sus alrededores.

Robin tardó unos cinco minutos en llegar al bar en el que estaba su nakama. Tal vez se hubiera movido de manera inconsciente pero, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo capaz de recorrer grandes distancias en poco tiempo. Aunque nunca en la dirección correcta.

Se podía escuchar el incesante murmullo del interior del bar pero que, a diferencia de cualquiera de los bares a los que había ido en su vida, no parecía corresponder a lo que uno esperaría escuchar.

_'Aquí está, Robin. Y ahora, ¿qué vas a hacer con él?'_

Cuando entró en aquel bar solamente fue consciente de la figura, la solitaria figura, que se encontraba sentada ante la barra. Necesitó acercarse casi hasta llegar a su altura para comprobar que lo dicho por aquel hombre era cierto. Sobre la barra había decenas de vasos llenos de bebida, ramu y whisky, que debían ser el equivalente a, por lo mínimo, un total de veinte botellas.

Sin esperar una invitación que estaba segura no iba a recibir se sentó en el taburete a la izquierda de Zoro. Él no pareció darse cuenta de su presencia. Es más, no parecía darse cuenta de la presencia de nadie del bar o, si te fijases con más detenimiento, de toda la ciudad. Robin sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

_'Intenta aislarse de todo y de todos.'_

A pesar de que la noticia recibida era de una enorme importancia, Robin no podía comprender esta actitud por parte del kenshi. Estaba claro que, a pesar de todos sus esfuerzos, estos resultarían en vano pues una vez de vuelta al Sunny se encontraría con la causa de todo…esto…

_'A no ser que…'_

Robin volvió su mirada hacia el rostro de Zoro y se vio avasallada por la cantidad de diferentes sensaciones que podían leerse en él. Ella había esperado encontrarse sorpresa, o negación, incluso cierta rabia pero no toda aquella avalancha de sentimientos. Viéndose incapaz de mantener su vista en el rostro de Zoro durante más tiempo tuvo que apartarla y centrarla en uno de aquellos vasos llenos de alcohol que tenía enfrente de ella.

_'…esté pensando no regresar al Sunny.'_

Ese pensamiento empezó a tornarse algo horrible y detestable para Robin incapaz de, a pesar de toda su inteligencia y capacidad mental, ser capaz de imaginarse sin la silenciosa y leal presencia de Zoro a su lado.

No sabía cómo pero algo tenía que hacer para evitar que algo así sucediera. Y no solamente por ella, si no que también por sus otros nakama. Por Nami que no podía haber encontrado a su niisan para acto seguido perderlo sin oportunidad de mantener una sincera conversación y mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos con Zoro. Por Luffy que tanto le había dado y que ahora podía perder a su mejor amigo.

Pero sobre todo y a pesar de sus propias palabras e intenciones…Lo haría por ella.

_'…aunque suene egoísta…no puedo permitirle que me abandone…'_

No podía dejar marchar esta sensación de paz y tranquilidad que tenía siempre que se encontraba a su lado. Como ahora que solamente podía sentir su presencia mientras el resto de las personas del bar permanecían en un plano aparte en el que no les podían interrumpir.

Pero la sensación que más le provocaba Zoro era el de sentirse amada. Ninguno de ellos había dicho una sola palabra pero cada gesto que compartían, cada mirada que se lanzaban…Ambos sabían el verdadero significado de cada una de esas acciones.

¿Por qué ninguno se había atrevido a dar un paso adelante y confirmar los sentimientos que compartían?

_'Porque compartimos un pasado de dolor y pérdidas…por eso resulta tan sencillo agarrarse a una idea, a una esperanza pero no atreverse a intentar hacer de ella algo sólido y tangible.'_

Pero ahora aquí, sentados en un bar, pudo ver y sentir el miedo a la pérdida otra vez…pero en esta ocasión no se iba a dejar arrebatar lo que más quería.

Por ella.

_'Por Nami.'_

Por sus nakama.

_'Por mi.'_

Por la posibilidad de ser feliz.

_'Por nosotros, kenshi-san.'_

"…no puedo…"

La atención de Robin fue atraída por esas dos simples palabras y por el desconocido significado que tenían. Tantas posibilidades pero únicamente una resultaba válida.

Con la firmeza de hacer todo lo posible para ayudarle Robin dio un paso adelante.

"¿Qué es lo que no puedes, kenshi-san?" la voz de Robin intentaba sonar comprensible pero sin perder su habitual calma. No pretendía confundir a Zoro aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Las personas cercanas a la pareja escuchaban atentos a las primeras palabras que decía Zoro aparte de cuando pedía la bebida.

"…no puedo…" repitió Zoro con la vista fija en el trago de whisky que tenía frente a él. "…no puedo…pagar nada de esto."

Primero se hizo el completo silencio antes de que se escuchase la voz del barman.

"¡¡¿¡¡CÓMO QUE NO PUEDES PAGAR!!?!!"

La verdad era que aunque no fuera lo que esperaba oír, le alegraba que en cierta manera Zoro no estuviera totalmente hundido, ni borracho como una cuba, por supuesto.

"¡¿¡ENTONCES POR QUÉ DIABLOS PEDISTE TANTO DE BEBER!?!" seguía gritando el barman.

Lo último que necesitaban ahora era problemas tan absurdos como este, pero por lo menos estos tenían fácil solución.

"Esto es por todo lo que ha pedido mi nakama." Robin le hizo entrega de unos cuantos billetes que pagaban de sobra la bebida de Zoro.

Al momento su atención volvió hacia el kenshi que no había reaccionado a nada de lo que se había dicho ante él. Y Robin no podía evitar preguntarse si tan mal estaba.

"…no puedo…" repitió por tercer vez sus propias palabras Zoro.

El dolor se podía sentir en esas dos palabras y Robin sentía la necesidad de poder aliviarlo. Por supuesto que para hacerlo necesitaba más información de dónde se había metido Zoro antes de que ella entrase en el bar. Porque si de algo estaba segura era que Zoro había estado pensando mucho acerca de la revelación sobre su parentesco con Nami y había llegado a una conclusión.

Una que lo había dejado en el estado en el que lo encontró Robin.

"…no puedo…" Robin posó su mano derecha sobre el hombro de Zoro.

Un gesto tan simple…tan profundo que captó la atención de Zoro apartando su mirada del vaso a los ojos azules de Robin. Ella se dio cuenta por el rostro de Zoro que no se había dado de cuenta de su presencia de lo inmerso que estaba en sus propios pensamientos. Pero en vez de ver rechazo o indiferencia, en los ojos de Zoro sólo podía ver desesperación y un grito de ayuda.

"Háblame, kenshi-san y entre los dos encontraremos una solución."

"Mírame." Los labios de Zoro formaron una triste sonrisa que apenaba al corazón de Robin. "Tan mal estoy que ni beber puedo. No puedo beber…y a Nami solamente puedo ofrecerle…nada."

El gesto interrogante que Zoro vio en Robin logró sacarle, sin pretenderlo, una pequeña sonrisa. Muy pocas veces eras testigo de ver el rostro sorprendido de Robin.

"¿A qué te refieres, kenshi-san?"

En vez de responderle directamente primero cubrió la mano que Robin había puesto sobre su hombro con su propia mano derecha. Todo sin apartar su mirada. No notó la tensión por la que podía haber sido recibido este gesto y viendo esto no se cortó en apretarle ligeramente la mano.

Robin simplemente le sonrió dulcemente.

"¿Qué crees que querrá Nami de mi?" le preguntó Zoro pero antes de que pudiera responderle siguió hablando. "Querrá saber, ¿verdad?"

Era algo lógico que tras descubrir una conexión con su familia sanguínea quisiera saber todo lo posible acerca de ella. Lo único que tenía que hacer Zoro, a juicio de Robin sería contarle…

_'¡No es posible!'_

Zoro pudo ver, cuando los ojos de Robin se abrieron un poco más de lo necesario, que había comprendido su situación.

"Yo vivo el presente mientras creo mi propio futuro…para mi el pasado no tenía ningún tipo de valor hasta que mi vida, mi sueño empezó a formarse." Todo el mundo se puso nervioso cuando la mano de Zoro pasó de la de Robin a agarrar la empuñadura de Wadou. "No recuerdo muy bien el momento exacto en que decidí convertirme en el mejor kenshi del mundo pero si cuando ese sueño empezó a tomar forma."

A pesar de lo importante de la situación Robin no podía sentir añoranza de la mano de Zoro. Vivir significaba descubrir nuevas experiencias y, ahora mismo, tanto Nami como Zoro iban a pasar por una muy intensa.

"…por eso no podía entenderte, a ti y a tu constante búsqueda por el pasado. Pensando que algo que ya había sido no tenía la más mínima importancia para el ahora." Zoro se pasó una mano por el cabello meditabundo. "Y precisamente es ahora, en el peor de los escenarios posibles, que por fin puedo entender para que sirve conocer el pasado."

Zoro cogió uno de los vasos de whisky y lo alzó para que pudiera ver como la luz atravesaba aquel líquido que tantas veces le había calentado algo más que su cuerpo y antes de que Robin pudiera decir algo acerca de sus palabras continuó con sus divagaciones.

"¿Cómo voy a poder verla a la cara si todo el sufrimiento que pasó en su vida a sido por culpa mía?" Zoro volvió a colocar el vaso en el mismo punto de donde lo había cogido sin haber siquiera mojado los labios en el whisky. "Todos esos años al servicio de ese maldito pescaducho mientras la obligaba a dibujarle sus mapas…mientras intentaba conseguir la libertad de su gente…Sola. Triste." La risa de Zoro parecía tan fuera de lugar que asustaba aún más que si hubiera desenvainado sus tres katana.

"¿Kenshi-san?"

La voz de Robin surtió el mismo efecto que un faro en la noche y logró devolver a Zoro al presente. Tras tantas quejas al pasado no iba a permitir ser engullido por él.

"Le eché en cara el habernos robado…y resulta que lo hizo por culpa mía." Zoro miró hacia Robin con una obvia sonrisa irónica en sus labios. "No me extraña que siempre tuviera ganas de rebanarle ese cuello suyo. ¿No es eso lo que se hace entre hermanos?"

Lo último captó toda la atención de Robin y no por el hecho de querer cortarle el cuello a Nami si no porque significaba que aceptaba el que ellos dos fueran hermanos.

"Entonces, ¿me estás diciendo que finalmente te crees que sois kyoudai, kenshi-san?" le preguntó con su natural calma como si estuvieran hablando de algo de lo más trivial.

"Simplemente digo lo que todo mi ser lleva creyendo desde que la conocí pero por supuesto que me resultaba imposible de creer así por las buenas. Tampoco es que yo ande deseando matar a todos los que conozco…pero ella siempre me sacaba de los nervios." La mirada de Zoro parecía volver al pasado al ver que se le oscurecía un poco. "Si hubiera hecho algo no le tendrían que haber pasado todas esas desgracias."

Robin le miraba como siempre pero la verdad era que no podía entender la fijación que tenía en echarse la culpa sobre sus hombros.

_'¿Hombres?'_

"No puedes echarte la culpa, kenshi-san. Por lo que sé cuando la madre adoptiva de Nami-san la encontró en el campo de batalla aún era un bebe por lo que tú mismo no debías tener más de un año o incluso ni siquiera un año. ¿Qué podrías haber hecho para ayudarla?"

Zoro cerró los ojos como si estuviera cogiendo fuerzas antes de contestar pero Robin se fijó en la manera que estaba apretando los dientes para controlarse y no ¡llorar! Finalmente Zoro la miró directamente a los ojos y su rostro, duro, reflejaba un aura de tristeza que le hacía doler el corazón a Robin.

"Debimos estar juntos pero por alguna razón la madre adoptiva de Nami la encontró con Nojiko…¿sabes por qué?" Zoro se rió sin ganas de su propia pregunta. "Cómo ibas a saberlo si ni yo lo sé…pero mírame, todos sabéis como soy…y no puedo dejar de pensar que por alguna razón me llegué a separar de su lado y luego fui incapaz de encontrarla. Puedo verme dando vueltas por aquel desolado lugar en su búsqueda inútilmente porque ya no estaba allí. Recorriéndolo una y otra vez hasta que me resultase imposible saber hacia dónde estaba caminado, por dónde me estaba moviendo. Simplemente buscaba y buscaba hasta que no pude más…y la perdí…¡Me perdí!"

"Un niño de un año no podía hacer nada, kenshi-san." Intentó hacérselo ver Robin lo más comprensiblemente posible. "No podías hacer nada."

"Podía haber estado a su lado."

Tras estas palabras los dos permanecieron en silencio un buen rato mientras intentaban saber cómo continuar tras todo esto.

"Entonces estate a su lado ahora." Le dijo Robin como lo único posible para decirle.

Zoro suspiró no muy convencido del consejo de Robin.

"Tras todo lo que le hice, ¿cómo iba a quererme cerca de ella? Lo único que represento es dolor para ella. Dolor por haberla abandonado y dolor por todo el sufrimiento que le tocó vivir por culpa mía."

La verdad era que cuando un hombre se echaba la culpa era muy complicado hacerle ver que, en verdad, la culpa no era suya.

"Te repito que no puedes echarte la culpa por lo sucedido. Es como si quisieras echarte la culpa por todos los males de los demás…" Robin recordó su propio pasado y su propio dolor sufrido. "…como si también pensaras poder acarrear el sufrimiento que viví cuando era pequeña, sola, sin mi madre que me tuvo que dejar para seguir su propia búsqueda de la Verdad."

"Seguramente también fue culpa mía de algún modo." Dijo Zoro justo en el momento en que Robin paró de hablar.

Para sorpresa de Zoro, y de todos los presentes en el bar, Robin se puso a reír. Durante un buen rato solamente se podía escuchar el sonido de la dulce risa de Robin hasta que la curiosidad fue suficiente para Zoro.

"Muy bien, picaré. ¿Qué es tan gracioso?" preguntó Zoro con toda su atención puesta en aquella onna.

Robin se atusó el cabello mientras le sonreía con cariño a Zoro.

"Lo que me ocurrió a mi fue hasta que tuve ocho años, kenshi-san." La mirada interrogante de Zoro indicaba que seguía sin entender cuál era el problema. "En esos momentos ni siquiera habías nacido, kenshi-san."

Zoro emitió un leve gruñido de reproche. Una vez más le había manejado sus acciones con suma facilidad para llevarle hasta donde ella quería.

_'…y ahora qué, ¿me estás llamando crío?'_

"…tal vez de alguna forma…" siguió porfiando Zoro en el asunto.

Robin se apoyó contra la barra sin apartar su mirada de Zoro. Con lo cabezota que podía ponerse lo mejor era dejar este tema para más adelante y centrarse en lo que de verdad importaba ahora.

"¿Qué vas a hacer con Nami-san?"

Desde que aquel hombre le había dicho que Nami era su imouto pensó que tras todo lo que tuvo que sufrir por no haber estado a su lado, pero con lo bien desenvuelta que era capaz de tratar su vida, lo mejor era no formar parte de ella salvo lo que había sido todo este tiempo. Su nakama.

"Somos nakama. Para ella será lo mejor y lo que preferirá que seamos."

Robin en cambio no estaba tan segura de esa conclusión. Era cierto que la reacción de ambos fue, digamos, algo volcánica pero conociéndoles era algo esperado. Pero también era cierto que una vez las aguas se calmasen verían la situación con una nueva perspectiva.

"Sois kyoudai y por mucho que lo intentéis es algo que no se puede cambiar."

Como odiaba estos momentos en cuando Robin decía la verdad y él lo sabía pero que, por supuesto, no tenía por que aceptarla tan fácilmente.

"Lo más fácil sería olvidarlo y seguir como si nunc-" Zoro no necesitó mirar el rostro de Robin para saber que ni él mismo se creía sus propias palabras. "…no puedo ofrecerle nada más que malos recuerdos."

Robin negó con la cabeza mientras le cogía delicadamente el rostro con una mano y le hizo dirigir su mirada a su propia cara.

"Puedes ofrecerle lo único que sólo tú tienes para ella." Los labios de Robin le sonreían cariñosamente. "A su onii-san. Lo que tenéis que hacer es sentaros y hablaros las cosas claramente a la cara."

Por un momento Zoro casi cedió al impulso y si no fuera que se encontrasen en un bar lleno de desconocidos medio ebrios lo habría hecho. Eso y que no le parecía el mejor lugar para ello.

"Si por lo menos me perdonase esa maldita deuda…" Zoro se puso en pie con aire resignado. "…naah, creo que antes ese ero-kukku empieza a idolatrarme que Nami me perdone un mísero berry."

Robin también se puso en pie al lado de Zoro que miraba para aquella colección de bebidas todas puestas sobre el mostrador.

"¿Qué piensas hacer con todos tus tragos, kenshi-san?"

Rascándose la nuca se volvió hacia la puerta del bar seguido de cerca por Robin.

"Tómense un trago a mi salud." Dijo Zoro a todos los del bar. "Porque he encontrado a mi imouto…" entonces le guiñó un ojo a Robin de manera cómplice. "…y necesito toda la compasión del mundo si quiero salir con vida."

La gente sólo necesitó escuchar la primera parte para lanzarse a por las bebidas gratis. Solamente un par de ellos brindaron por las palabras dichas por Zoro. Por suerte a él no le importaba nada de eso, ni siquiera había sido él quien había pagado las bebidas.

"Y ahora, ¿hacia dónde, kenshi-san?" le preguntó Robin una vez fuera del bar.

Zoro se fijó en el nombre del bar y no pudo evitar reírse.

"¿"Hiuchiishi"?" Zoro miró a Robin negando con la cabeza. "Creo que necesitaré toda la suerte posible para salir de una pieza cuando hable con Nami."

Robin sólo le sonrió y aquello parecía ser suficiente para el kenkaku que sentía como si se le fuera aligerando un gran peso que tenía sobre sus hombros. Cuando Zoro se fijó en los alrededores se dio cuenta por primera vez que no sabía como volver al Sunny, por el simple hecho de que no sabía como había llegado hasta el bar.

"¿Algún problema, kenshi-san?"

Por el tono de su voz Zoro sabía que ella estaba segura de que no iba a ser capaz de volver al Sunny por su cuenta. Pero para eso estaba ella allí.

_'Para ayudarme.'_

"¡Cállate y camina!" se quejó de mala gana Zoro.

Zoro pudo oler el cabello de Robin cuando pasó a su lado mientras se reía por su rudo comentario. Rudo en apariencia pero que en el fondo ambos sabían que era su manera de ser.

"Sígueme entonces, kenshi-san."

_'No hace falta que me lo digas.'_ Pensó Zoro viendo aquel letal caminar que tenía Robin.

Durante varios minutos Zoro estuvo pensando en su situación y no podía dejar de pensar en todos los cambios que sus vidas podían haber tomado si una simple diferencia en sus acciones les había llevado hasta aquí. Porque pensándolo detenidamente tal vez ninguno de ellos se hubiera llegado a conocer.

Pequeñas acciones siempre pueden provocar grandes cambios.

Robin estaba contenta de que finalmente Zoro parecía haber aceptado el hecho de que Nami fuera su imouto, pero estaba mucho más contenta de que ni una sola vez dijera o aludiera a la posibilidad de abandonarla…y al resto de sus nakama.

"¿Qué…?"

La sorpresa de sentir como la cogían de la mano, pasó a la de tener que detenerse de pronto. Volviéndose vio como fue Zoro quien la había cogido de la mano y se había detenido obligándola a ella a hacer lo mismo.

Algo en la mirada de Zoro había cambiado desde que se habían puesto en marcha de vuelta al Sunny…algo que provocaba que su corazón latiera a mayor velocidad.

"¿Ocurre algo, kenshi-san?"

No fue un fuerte tirón, si no más bien algo suave y delicado pero suficiente para atraerla hacia Zoro. Instintivamente levantó las manos para evitar chocar con él que, tras la pronta disminución de espacio entre los dos, quedaron aprisionadas entre sus cuerpos.

Podían sentir el latido del otro en sus propios cuerpos y la calidez que emanaban sus labios antes de que estos pudieran tocarse.

"¿k-kensh-?"

A pesar de que todos los indicios indicaban lo que iba a hacer Zoro, Robin no pudo evitar sentirse sorprendida por aquel beso pero rápidamente su sorpresa, su duda pasaron al olvido cuando saboreaba aquellos dulces labios.

Zoro liberó la mano de Robin para poder agarrarla por la cintura y, de esa manera, poder tener el control de sus movimientos. Mientras tanto Robin, que en un principio se había agarrado a la camisa de Zoro, decidió que sería mucho mejor si ella también tuviera parte del control del cuerpo de Zoro y por eso entrelazó sus manos en el cuello del kenshi.

Robin estaba pronto aprisionada contra una pared de una de las casas que había en el camino que tomaron hacia el Sunny. Sus cuerpos no podían dejar de tener contacto entre ellos y pronto empezaron a cargarse de una excesiva temperatura que amenazaba con consumirlos allí mismo.

Reluctantemente se separaron.

Primero sus labios y luego sus cuerpos.

A pesar de ello aún podían sentir el calor de sus cuerpos como si siguieran en contacto. Un contacto que deseaban reanudar en el mismo instante en que lo perdieron.

"…a-ahora…no es el m-momento, kenshi-san…" a Robin le costó poner en palabras algo que no quería decir. "…debes hablar con Nami primero."

Zoro se apartó de Robin para dejarla arreglarse la ropa que había salido un poco manoseada en tan efímero contacto mientras no podía evitar sonreír amargamente.

"…no sé si es algo bueno o algo malo el que estés sonriendo de esa manera en estos momentos, kenshi-san."

Volviéndola a atraer hacia él, Zoro apoyó su frente sobre la de Robin.

"Si es capaz de interrumpir un momento como este sin ni siquiera estar presente, no hay ninguna duda de que tiene que ser mi imouto a la fuerza."

Volviéndose a poner en marcha hacia el Sunny la única diferencia que había de la misma escena de hace unos minutos era que ahora iban abrazados.

Todo el camino que les quedaba por caminar hasta que llegaron finalmente al Sunny fue hecho en un apacible y disfrutado silencio. Silencio que fue roto por las voces de sus nakama que parecían estar todos en cubierta hablando en gritos entre ellos.

"¿Y ahora qué diablos les pasa a esos?" se quejó Zoro no viendo la posibilidad de subir a bordo tranquilamente.

"Oh."

Lo poco que dijo Robin no le gustó nada al kenkaku y mucho menos cuando vio su cara llena de preocupación. Definitivamente algo había pasado en su ausencia y acertó en que no le iba a gustar saber de qué se trataba.

"Sorpréndeme." Le pidió Zoro.

No había necesidad de decir que Robin había usado su Hana Hana no Mi para ver con sus 'ojos fleur' el estado en el que se encontraba Sanji, mientras con sus 'oídos fleur' aprendía el motivo de ese estado.

"Parece ser que Sanji-san no se ha tomado muy bien el saber que Nami y tú seáis kyoudai." Robin miraba directamente a los ojos de Zoro para ver todas sus reacciones a lo que le estaba explicando. "Según Chopper parece haberle dado una especie de ataque que lo ha dejado en un estado catatónico."

Zoro soltó un bufido cansado.

"Ese maldito ero-kukku siempre tiene que hacer algo para empeorar la situación." Si lo que decía Robin era cierto, y no tenía ninguna duda de que así era, la única manera que Zoro veía para devolverle el, ínfimo, sentido a Sanji era decirle lo que quería oír. "Cuando estés luego con Nami le explicas que…lo que voy a decirle a ese baka sólo fue para hacer que vuelva en si, aunque si me lo preguntas no sé por qué debería hacerlo." La voz de Luffy fue la única respuesta que necesitaba para hacerlo.

Negando con la cabeza volvieron a encaminarse hacia el Sunny deteniéndose justo al lado para despedirse momentáneamente con un ligero beso, promesa de los que vendrían más tarde.

Zoro subió al Sunny para encontrarse a todos sus nakama justo como supuso que estarían. Alrededor de Sanji intentando en balde que se recuperase. Por supuesto que actuaba como si el día de hoy no hubiera pasado y en vez de ir a ver que ocurría con Sanji se encaminaba hacia la cocina. Fue la voz de Robin quien le recordó lo que debía hacerse…una vez más.

_'Mi propia conciencia…en carne y hueso.'_

"¿Le ocurre algo a kukku-san?" les preguntó Robin fingiendo ignorancia.

_'Algo muy complicado de creer.'_

"Parece ser que al colega se le detuvo el motor al escuchar lo de estos dos." Dijo Franky señalando a Zoro y Nami. "Y a él no le podemos cambiar la cola porque no usa." Franky se golpeó el estómago donde tenía sus botellines de cola.

_'…pero no será por ganas…'_

Entonces Zoro se desvió de su destino previsto, la cocina, y caminó con paso lento hacia donde estaba el paralizado Sanji, por supuesto que lo montó como si fuera una coincidencia al tener que pasar por allí al dirigirse al puesto de vigía donde esperaba que pudiera tener una conversación 'civilizada' con Nami acerca de todo lo sucedido…eso si Robin logra convencerla de que sus siguientes palabras eran dichas por las circunstancias y no de corazón.

"…no es mi imouto…" susurró al pasar al lado de Sanji.

Haciendo oídos sordos a los gritos que anunciaban el 'regreso' de Sanji siguió su camino hacia el puesto de vigía mientras, a sus espaldas, Nami no podía sentirse dolida por aquellas palabras que a sus oídos sonaron con firmeza y seguridad.

_'__**…no es mi imouto…**__'_

Continuará en el **Capítulo 5: Yo soy…**

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Fin del cuarto capítulo.

En el próximo supongo que llegará el encuentro entre los dos implicados, pero ¿solamente de ellos dos? ¿Cuánto le durarán las 'pilas' a Sanji? Habrá que esperar…:(

**GLOSARIO:**

**Hiuchiishi**: ¡Buena Suerte!

**Ramu**: Ron.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Kyoudai**: Hermanos.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.

**Onii-san**: Hermano mayor.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Ricarnaleiro**: Pero para eso…me resulta muy complicado verle con Nami. Tal vez muchos puedan ver esa pareja pero para mi el pobre Sanji es demasiado 'libre' para poder estar con alguien…y mucho menos con alguien como Nami. Aunque no te niego que menudo par de cuñados darían estos dos. ;D

**Stnuky**: ……y dale con que soy **¡¡MALO!!** Si sólo hay que fijarse en que no he dicho nada al respecto del 'fic que no puede ser nombrado' a estas alturas….¡Qué poca confianza hay hoy en día! Y ahora creo saber que te encanta como lo lleva 'esa' Robin.;P

Supongo que algo habrá, pues una vez las aguas ya no bajen turbulentas para los hermanitos…no creo que ninguno de ellos dejen pasar una oportunidad semejante…¿quién lo haría? ;DDD (¡¡TÚ NO!!)

Si es que en el fondo (dónde se puede escuchar el lejano eco) es una chica muy dulce y monísima…Hay las palabras sacadas fuera de contexto cuanto mal pueden llegar a hacer. U.U

En estos fríos momentos tus ¡¡BESOS!! son recibidos con agradecimiento infinito. ^^

Ya pasó el mes según mis cuentas y según las tuyas también, ¿verdad? ^o^

**Christti**: Por supuesto que puedes reviewarme en el momento en el que te apetezca y según por lo que veo últimamente no creo que tengas un horario establecido para ello. ;DD

Me parece que alguien tiene cierta envidia ; P

Pero casi te pillo con el "kaizoku-kari" ^o^

Me parece que contigo al lado la cosa irá mucho más rápido de lo previsto…y no intentes asustar a Chopper porque las consecuencias nunca te las esperas ;DDD

Ahora mismo empezaré a contarlos para comprobar si están todos (huy! Como Stnuky se entere de que les quitas los suyos cuando no se da cuenta……aunque, ¿cómo hiciste para quitarle los besos? O.O)

P.D. ¿Nada es lo que parece?

¡¡Por supuesto que has leído mal!! Por favor, que iban a estar haciendo estos dos volviendo juntos…que clase de ideas pueden habérsele ocurrido a una mente perversa como la tuya para pensar que estos dos habían estado juntos……; DDD

**Gabe Logan**: A quién no le entrarían las dudas si te quieren empaquetar a un Zoro en tu vida……Me parece que no ha sonado como pretendía…

Pues avanzando la historia yendo hacia atrás para seguir adelante…o.O ¿lo entendiste?

**kaizoku ou16**: Huy mira allí al fondo…si, creo que es Nami…¡¡BUFF!! Por un momento llegué a pensar que no iba a salir…;DDD

Gracias a todos por leerme (el fic) y a todos los que me reviewean pues felicidades por ofrecerme vuestras palabras y comentarios.

Supongo que esto puede ser un ¡¡Hasta el AÑO QUE VIENE!! Así que desde este fic os deseo unas Felices Fiestas y tomároslo con moderación que un empacho de fics puede ser muy malo para la digestión… ;DDDD


	5. Chapter 5

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo 5: Yo soy…**

No miró hacia atrás. No quería ver como Zoro le daba la espalda y se alejaba de su lado, a pesar de que no podía decir que existía un lado del que partir. Eso carecía de importancia pues lo único en lo que pensaba era en sus seguras palabras negándola. Negando lo que eran.

Nami se encaminó hacia su camarote con un aire de tranquilidad y paz que no mostraba lo destrozada que se sentía por dentro. Ya había escuchado la opinión que tenía Zoro sobre lo de ser kyoudai pero escucharlo de esta manera resultaba demasiado duro. Sino fuera por el control que podía mostrar de sus propias emociones…

"Estaré en mi camarote y tomaré mi gohan allí. Hoy no quiero que nadie me moleste." Nami ni se molestó en dirigirse a sus nakama, no había ninguna necesidad para ello.

Todos observaron como aquellos dos se alejaban en direcciones contrarias casi como si se tratasen de un mismo reflejo. Pero de todos ellos únicamente dos estaban pensando en la manera de juntarles en un mismo lugar.

Robin se dio cuenta de que la mirada de Luffy no abandonaba a Nami en ningún momento hasta que terminó por desaparecer de la vista. Resultaba tan obvio lo que sentía Luffy por Nami que Robin no pudo reprimir una sonrisa cómplice. No obstante su situación no era muy diferente.

"Permíteme, senchou-san." Le pidió Robin permiso para poder ser ella quien hablase con Nami. No tenía ninguna duda de que iba a permitírselo, tanto por ser un buen senchou y nakama como porque lo importante era ayudar a Nami. Quien lo hiciera no tenía importancia mientras todo terminase bien. "Me gustaría ir a hablar con koukaisha-san primero si no te importa, por supuesto."

El rostro serio de Luffy, a pesar de las pocas veces que lo mostraba siempre era cuando algo realmente le afectaba profundamente, dio paso a su cara habitual. Tranquila y feliz.

"Claro, Robin. No hay ningún problema, así aprovecho para poder comer más niku. Shishishishi…"

Las palabras de Luffy alertaron a todos sus nakama, que no recordaban que Sanji aún no había empezado a preparar la meshi pero que salieron corriendo en dirección a la cocina para protegerla de Luffy. El propio Sanji, a pesar de saberse seguro con su frigorífico con candado, también apuró su regreso a la cocina. Lo más normal es que fuera para prepararles la meshi a sus mecchen, mientras se le pasaba el hacer la de los demás. Sus prioridades siempre claras.

Robin se alejó de sus nakama encaminándose hacia el senshitsu que compartía con Nami. Conociéndola sabía que tal vez se iba a encontrar con un muro pero también tenía la certeza que el interés por aclarar la situación con Zoro jugaría a su favor.

Llamó a la puerta, a pesar de que también era su senshitsu, para hacer ver a Nami que sus intenciones eran honestas. Por supuesto que no esperó por su permiso pero eso era otra cuestión que no venía a cuento.

"¡¡¿¡PERO ES QUÉ NO ESCUCHA-!?!!" empezó a gritar Nami antes de que se volviera para ver quien de sus nakama era baka suficiente para atreverse a molestarla después de sus palabras. Por supuesto que cuando vio que se trataba de Robin se calmó un poco. Tampoco tenía intención de hablar con su tomodachi pero no por ello iba a ponerse antipática… para eso tenía a los demás.

"Sumimasen, Nami-san." Se disculpó Robin mientras cerraba la puerta del senshitsu. "Sé que querías un momento a solas pero me parece que debo hablar contigo primero…" y de pronto surgió un fenómeno poco común. Robin dudaba de lo que decir o, tal vez, era que le faltaban las palabras. Por supuesto que rápidamente se recuperó. "… antes de que seas arrastrada por una confusión."

A su pesar aquello captó la atención de Nami, casi tanto como volver a escuchar de boca de Robin su propio nombre, era obvio que Robin intentaba integrarse en su totalidad y nada mejor que empezar dejando de llamarles por los apodos con que se refería a cada uno de ellos. Pero ahora lo que importaba era esa 'confusión.' ¿A qué podía estar refiriéndose?

"¿De qué hablas?" tal vez los sucesos de este día habían sido demasiado fuertes pero eso no quería decir que Nami no pudiera ser capaz de soportarlos. Ni que se fuese a encerrar en si misma y evitar el mundo exterior junto a sus nakama. Lo que no era cierto pues aquí mismo se encontraba hablando con Robin.

_'Y encerrada en el senshitsu. No te olvides de eso.'_

"De lo que dijo kenshi-san a Sanji-kun para hacerle reaccionar del estado en que le encontramos al llegar al Sunny."

Y aquí estaba el motivo de la presencia de Robin. Si, era su tomodachi. Si, era su nakama. Pero si Nami sabía algo sobre ella era que Robin estaba koikomoru con el baka de su niisan y eso resultaba ser un grave conflicto de intereses. No podía estar del lado de ambos…

_'…no me digas que acabas de referirte a ese marimo como tu niisan… ¡Maldita sea!'_

"No sé de lo que me estás hablando, Robin. Yo de ese baka no me quedo con sus palabras porque nunca dice nada importante." La mirada de Robin se mantenía fija en Nami. Era como si no necesitase palabras para conseguir doblegar la resistencia de los demás. Y Nami que se sentía orgullosa de su fuerza de ser empezó a notar como se iba debilitando su resolución. "Vale, con lo de Usopp tuvo razón. No te lo voy a negar. Y tal vez tuviera otros momentos de inspiración…" ahora fue el turno de Nami para dudar de si decir lo que tenía en mente pero viendo la fuerza de la mirada de Robin no había ninguna duda de lo que debía hacer. "… como cuando nos expuso las posibilidades acerca de ti en Water 7." Si Nami esperaba encontrar algún tipo de mala reacción por sus palabras salió totalmente decepcionada porque a Robin ni se le movió un pelo al escucharlas. Aunque esto alegraba a Nami también la irritaba un poco porque se estaba quedando sin nada con lo que obligar a Robin para que la dejase a solas. A pesar de que tenía razón. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sacar a la luz lo único que permanecía oculto en las sombras de los Mugiwara… bueno, algo más pero ahora no era el momento. "Tú lo que pasa es que quieres quedar bien con Zoro porque piensas que estás koikomoru con Zoro… pero tal vez te equivoques y solamente sea ongi por haberte ayudado o simple jikei. Hay veces en que se pueden confundir con gran facilidad."

La verdad era que en toda su vida muy poca gente la había ayudado pero los pocos que lo hicieron están muertos. ¿Ongi? Podría ser una posibilidad… pero no con Zoro. Jamás con Zoro.

"Con Luffy por haberme salvado en Arabasta he tenido ongi. Con todos vosotros por rescatarme de mi misma en Ennies Lobby. Pero con kenshi-san lo único que tengo es lo que sé, y es que lo amo con todo mí ser. Pensé que al no haber conocido esta clase de sentimiento en mi vida no sabría reconocerlo, pero justamente por no haberlo conocido he podido saber lo que siento."

Nami decidió dejar pasar este argumento porque le tocaba demasiado cerca, y no, no por estar refiriéndose a Zoro… sino a la propia Nami y sus propios sentimientos.

"Pues a mi me parecía muy seguro de lo que dijo. No pudo dejarlo más claro en menos palabras." Nami no pudo evitar cruzarse de brazos intentando aparentar una seguridad que le flaqueaba.

"Antes de llegar al Sunny pudimos escuchar las voces de los otros y me 'adelanté' para comprobar la causa de ellas. Cuando fui consciente de la situación se la dije a kenshi-san y me dijo que la única manera de hacer salir a Sanji del estado en el que se encontraba era hacerle oír lo que realmente quería oír, pero que no podía decirlo ligeramente porque sino no tendría ningún tipo de efecto en él." La voz de Robin fuerte y segura se volvió algo más comprensiva. "Pero no te creas que decirlo no le costó, porque también fue muy duro para él el tener que decir esas palabras."

Aquello logró llegarle al corazón de Nami pero rápidamente intentó recuperar el control de sus sentimientos. De ninguna manera iba a dejarse convencer por unas cuantas palabras sentidas… a pesar de que en parte así lo quería, pero era demasiado cabezota u obstinada para hacerlo tan fácil.

"Seguro que si lo fue. Por eso mismo no tardó nada en irse a un bar para dejarlos sin alcohol." Las palabras de Nami resultaban una mezcla de ironía y frialdad pero Robin acostumbrada a escuchar de todo en su vida no se inmutó por ellas. Todo lo contrario pues las estaba esperando.

"Ciertamente cada uno trata los asuntos a su propia manera, y kenshi-san se fue a un bar como había dicho porque necesitaba un trago." La mirada de Nami que se había intentado refugiar por el senshitsu para evitar los ojos de Robin volvió de manera titubeante al escuchar como había acertado en las acciones de Zoro. "Y cuando finalmente le encontré en un bar, me sorprendió la cantidad de tragos que había sobre el mostrador."

"Seguramente el dueño estaba contento, por lo menos alguien logró sacar algo bueno de todo esto." Dijo Nami sin perder su tono irónico, aunque teñido de cierta tristeza que Robin pudo sentir por lo bajo de sus palabras.

"La verdad no se puso muy contento cuando kenshi-san admitió que no tenía dinero para pagar su bebida." La sonrisa divertida de Robin recordando el suceso logró aliviar la tensión en el senshitsu y en Nami.

"Típico de ese marimo. Jamás puede mantener un berri en sus bolsillos." La mirada de Nami indicaba claramente la diferencia que existía entre ellos dos. "Espero que el dueño le haya hecho pagar limpiando todo el lugar. Cubiertos, mesas, suelo… así aprenderá la importancia que tiene el dinero y empieza a comportarse al respecto."

¿_Como tú?_, dijo una voz desde el fondo de la mente de Nami.

"Yo pagué sus bebidas." Admitió Robin con total tranquilidad como si fuera, tal y como fue, un hecho sin importancia. En cambio para Nami no lo debía ser por la cara incrédula que puso. "Y no fue el dueño el único que se puso contento por ello." Robin se sentó en su cama antes de continuar su historia. "Los más contentos fueron todos los que se encontraban en aquel momento en el bar."

Nami no podía evitar maldecir por lo bajo a Robin porque sus palabras estaban consiguiendo captar toda su atención y quería saber más de lo sucedido. Con lo fácil que habría sido pedirle que la dejara a solas y por algún motivo no lo hizo. ¿Podría estar queriendo encontrar la manera de acercarse a Zoro? Cosas más raras se han visto.

_'Tan raras no estoy muy segura.'_

"¿Y eso por qué?" no pudo evitar preguntar Nami.

La sonrisa divertida de Robin confundió, y sorprendió, a Nami. Ciertamente Robin estaba cambiando mucho su actitud para acercarse a sus nakama.

"Porque kenshi-san no había tomado ni un solo trago." Bueno, si Nami necesitaba alguna prueba de que Robin estaba intentado ayudar a Zoro estaba aquí. ¿Cómo iba a ser posible que Zoro no hubiera tomado ni una copa? Pero lo pero era pensar en por qué no lo había hecho. Y Nami sintió una chispa de esperanza que no quería dejar crecer por miedo a… por miedo. "Deberías haber visto la barra llena con unas setenta y cinco copas… y todas ellas llenas. Admitió para si mismo, antes de que fuera consciente de mi presencia, de que no podía beber por todo lo sucedido… pero sobre todo por ti. Hay algo que está afectando a kenshi-san de manera terrible y tú formas parte de ello, Nami. Quiere hablar contigo para aclarar todo y te estará esperando en su 'senshitsu' el tiempo que sea necesario." Robin se acercó a Nami, que la miraba con ojos expectantes, y le ofreció una sonrisa amistosa. "Debéis hablar. Él lo sabe y tú también, Nami."

Con estas palabras Robin abandonó el senshitsu dejando a solas a Nami con sus pensamientos e inquietudes, mientras decidía que debía hacer ahora. Era verdad que lo que más tiraba de ella era ir a hablar con Zoro pero… tenía miedo de ir. Miedo de lo que pudiera encontrar y aprender. Cada vez que pensaba en ello se le iba haciendo más factible la posibilidad de hacer como si todo esto no hubiera sucedido jamás y esperar a que el tiempo lo borrase de la mente de todos.

Era una posibilidad, ¿verdad?

_'¿Pero podrá borrarse del corazón?'_

"¿Y cuándo vas a ir a hablar con Zoro?"

Nami se volvió hacia aquella inesperada voz para encontrarse con la única persona que se atrevería a ignorar sus palabras… su petición.

"¡¡LUFFY!!" aquello siempre terminaba de la misma manera, por lo que ya debería estar acostumbrada y, a pesar de ello, no lo estaba. ¿Quién podría con alguien como Luffy? "Dije que nadie me molestase, ¿es qué tú no escuchas cuando se te habla? Además pensaba que estarías dándole la tabarra a Sanji para que te diera de com-"

Nami se calló cuando vio como el brazo derecho de Luffy, que se encontraba sentado en una de las ventanas del senshitsu, terminó por recogerse mostrando el trozo de niku que llevaba bien sujeto.

"¿Eh, decías algo, Nami?" preguntó con total despreocupación Luffy, que podría tener la mala fortuna de caerse al mar por algún motivo inesperado, mientras le daba un buen mordisco a su meshi.

"…olvídalo." Era inútil intentar meter algo de sentido común en su cabeza. Así que decidió usar otra táctica. "Luffy haz el favor de dejarme sola."

"No."

La respuesta tan contundente dejó por momentos anonadada a Nami, el tiempo que tardó en darse cuenta de que una vez más Luffy volvía a ignorar sus palabras y entraba en el senshitsu.

"¡¿Cómo que no?!" le gritó airada Nami. "Ahora mismo haces lo que te dije o te vas de cabeza al agua, baka." Le amenazó poniéndose en pie y caminando de manera muy amenazadora hacia Luffy. "Ahora no tengo tiempo para tus tonter-"

"¡No pienso dejarte sola, Nami!" otra vez ese tono lleno de confianza y seguridad. El mismo que usaba cuando planeaba hacer algo y nada ni nadie podía hacer cambiarle de opinión.

Nami sabía que el intentar hacer que Luffy se fuera de su senshitsu iba a resultar únicamente una pérdida de energía, a no ser que realmente cumpliera su amenazo y lo tirase al mar.

_'Seguramente no habría ningún problema pues sus gritos atraerían la atención de los otros y lo sacarían rápidamente. Sin daños.'_

Incluso para Nami aquello era pasarse y decidió permitir a Luffy quedarse. Total, ¿qué daño podría hacerle? Tal vez su presencia podía resultarle de alguna ayuda, no obstante fue gracias a Luffy, y a los demás, que kokoyashi-mura había sido librada del yugo de Arlong.

"Haz lo que quieras pero no me molestes." Le pidió Nami sentándose cansadamente en su cama. No tardó ni un par de segundos antes de tumbarse y quedarse allí quieta con su mirada fija en el techo.

Luffy se quedó allí de pie observando a Nami mientras se terminaba su pedazo de niku. Su mente cavilando todo lo que había pasado. Si había algo que no le gustaba era verla triste, ¿cuántas veces tendría que decírselo para que lo comprendiera? Tragándose el último trozo de niku Luffy terminó por dejar pelado aquel hueso. Entonces le llegó la duda de que hacer con el hueso… y aprovechando que Nami no le estaba prestando atención terminó por guardarlo en el interior de un cajón. Para cuando lo encontrase ya no podría sospechar que había sido cosa suya. Seguramente pensaría que es cosa de Robin.

Luffy se sorprendió sentándose en la cama de Nami justo a su lado y si no hubiera sido por no haber sido más delicado Nami no se habría dado de cuenta pero, como siempre ocurre con Luffy, actuó antes de pensar. Toda la cama se vio sacudida en el momento en que Luffy se sentó en ella.

"Podrías tener más cuidado, ¿sabes?" le soltó Nami dándole un golpe en la espalda antes de sentarse. "No hay quien se concentre contigo."

Pero aquello no era ninguna queja. La presencia de Luffy conseguía que fuera incapaz de llorar porque cuando se le juntaban las namida y Luffy en su mente recordaba kokoyashi-mura y como la había salvado y ya no podía sentirse triste. Era una faena algunas veces pero por otra parte no podía sentirse más contenta por ello.

"¿Por qué no te gusta que Zoro sea tu niisan?" preguntó sin ninguna ceremonia Luffy. Siempre directo al asunto.

"Ya te dije que ese… n-no es el problema. Pero tú mismo le has podido escuchar cuando admitió que yo no era su imouto." Para sorpresa de Nami sus palabras hicieron que Luffy se pusiera a reír. "¡¿Qué tiene de gracioso?!" le gritó Nami volviéndose hacia él con un claro intento por sentirse molesta pero al verle toda su resolución se derrumbó como un castillo de naipes.

"¿Pero no te diste cuenta de que no hablaba en serio?" la sonrisa de Luffy en su rostro le daba un aspecto tan encantador que Nami se quedó prendada en este instante. "Caray, y eso que se supone que tú eres la inteligente."

Primero Robin y ahora Luffy. Ambos nakama y los dos tomodachi tanto de Zoro como de Nami. Ambos queriendo lo mejor para los dos. ¿Podía ser tan ciega para no verlo? Pero lo que más temía Nami era que el momento de felicidad en el que se encontraría cuando Zoro le dijera que la quería como su imouto desapareciera algún día. Nami no se sentía con fuerzas para perder a alguien de su familia.

"… no puedo…" murmuró para si misma Nami. Entonces perdida en sus pensamientos sintió como alguien le tocaba la cabeza… No, no tocarle la cabeza. Era algo diferente pero que Nami ya había sentido otras veces. Alzando la vista vio como Luffy le dedicaba una sonrisa mientras sobre su cabeza no se encontraba su mugiwaraboushi. Esa era la sensación que estaba teniendo. "…Luffy…"

Apartando la vista de Nami colocó ambas manos tras la cabeza mientras se encogía de hombros quitando importancia a un hecho que estaba cargado de ella. Su mugiwaraboushi era su takara. Nami cogiéndolo con ambas manos lo agarró con fuerza. Si sus namida tenían muchas excusas para recorrer sus mejillas, Luffy le había dado una más para el lote… pero en su lugar Nami empezó a sonreír contenta.

Cuando Luffy escuchó las pequeñas risas que provenían de labios de Nami centró toda su atención en ellos. Había conocido a mucha gente en su vida, y desde que decidió iniciar su viaje en pos de su sueño muchas más, sin distinción por su parte, hombres y mujeres, pero de todas ellas la única que le había llamado la atención más de lo normal era Nami. El por qué se le escapaba pero sabía que ella era alguien muy especial para él. Y de esto no tenía ninguna duda simplemente en estos momentos en los que la podía ver tan feliz. Su sonrisa… su risa… el brillo de sus ojos.

"Te sienta bien." Dijo Luffy sin apartar la vista de Nami. Ella le observó primero sorprendida por que Luffy le pudiera haber dicho un cumplido pero luego divertida por saber que podría jugar con él.

"Por supuesto que lo hace. Todo luce mejor en una mecchen tan uruwashii como lo soy yo." Entonces hizo como si se pusiera a pensar en algo con mucha intensidad antes de lanzarle una media sonrisa y su mirada determinante. "Creo que sería mejor que a partir de ahora siempre lo llevara yo. Le haríamos un gran favor al pobre."

Solamente fue ofrecerle dicha posibilidad para que a Luffy se le bajase la sangre del rostro y adquiriese un tono de lo más pálido. Al instante intentó recuperar su mugiwaraboushi pero Nami era más rápida, lo que realmente no cuadraba mucho, y no le permitía recuperarlo. Todo el rato mientras se reía con una libertad que apenas no había sentido durante este día.

"Eres mala." Se quejó de morros Luffy lo que hizo reír aún con más ganas a Nami. En ese momento intentó volver a quitárselo pero de una manera no muy productiva sino como si fuera un niño pequeño y solamente agitaba las manos delante de ella. "¡¡Dámelo, dámelo, dámelo!!"

Ahora fue el turno de Luffy de tumbarse en la cama tras desistir de poder recuperar su mugiwaraboushi sino fuera porque fuera la propia Nami quien se lo devolviera.

Nami lo vio allí tumbado sobre su cama y no pudo evitar sentir un extraño pinchazo en su corazón. Sabía lo que quería pero aquí también tenía el mismo problema que con Zoro. No soportaría el abandono. Y con Luffy resultaba muy difícil saber como iba a actuar de un día para otro, pues mucho menos durante mucho más tiempo.

"No te me pongas así." Pero Luffy siguió allí tumbado mirando para el techo imitando la actitud previa de la propia Nami. "Vaaale, a ti te queda mejor que a mi, ¿ya estás contento?"

Entonces Luffy se sentó como por un resorte y volvió su mirada de nuevo a Nami. Algo que a ella le gustaba que hiciera. Le gustaba estar bajo la mirada de aquellos ojos.

"No digas tonterías, Nami." La sonrisa de Luffy volvía a surcar su rostro. "A ti siempre te sentará mejor."

Nami se le quedó observando sin saber si cometer un error o seguir siendo igual de cobarde que hasta ahora, no obstante ya había pasado tanto tiempo desde que se conocieron que resultaría extraño hacer un movimiento semejante hacia él… pero aún así no podía dejar de pensar en que la vida, ¿qué sentido podría tener si no puedes seguir lo que te dicta tu corazón?

Nami alzó su mano hacia el pecho de Luffy donde lo posó con gran delicadeza su mirada nunca dejando los ojos de Luffy que no mostraron ningún tipo de sorprendida reacción o que le resultase extraño el gesto de Nami. En su rostro su sonrisa no desaparecía por ningún momento.

"… Luffy…" la mano de Nami ascendió hasta llegar al rostro de Luffy donde permaneció acariciándole la mejilla. "… no sabes lo que dices…"

Entonces Luffy imitó el mismo gesto de Nami… y le cogió la mejilla en su mano acariciándosela. Por un instante Nami había pensado que Luffy le iba a tocar un pecho y no se sorprendió al no importarle el que lo hubiera hecho. Sentía la necesidad de darle eso y mucho más.

"¿Tú crees?" Luffy ladeó la cabeza con su propia media sonrisa en su rostro. "Eres Nami. ¿Cómo podría estar equivocado?" la mano de Luffy pasó por de aquella mejilla a los suaves labios de Nami.

¿Estaba realmente pasando esto o era que se había quedado dormida en el momento en que Luffy había entrado en su senshitsu? Pero la verdad era que si eso le importaba o no.

_'Si me importa porque quiero estar despierta.'_

"… no sería la primera vez que te equivocas en algo…" le dijo Nami mientras le cogía el rostro entre sus manos.

"Shishishishishishi eso es cierto, ¿verdad?" Luffy no parecía nada nervioso por la situación. "Pero siempre termina todo por ir bien."

Lentamente Nami acercó su rostro al de Luffy mientras sentía como su corazón latía con fuerza desbocada por la situación actual en la que iba a poder hacer realidad uno de los sueños que rigen su vida.

_'Primero Luffy… luego el mapa del mundo entero.'_

Nami se encontraba casi con sus labios junto a los de Luffy pero los nervios que sentía por todo su cuerpo, que pugnaban en batalla con el calor de la excitación, la hacían seguir hablando incluso en estos momentos, o justamente por ser estos momentos.

"… Luffy… ¿sabes lo qué es un chuu?" preguntó no con cierta dificultad Nami. Tanto por los nervios como por el tema en cuestión.

Luffy se separó un poco de Nami y la miró con cierta confusión.

_'… si ya lo sabía yo…'_

"¿Es qué tú no lo sabes, Nami?" Luffy no dejaba de sonreír mientras le hacía la pregunta a Nami. Ella se quedó muda de la impresión y de que Luffy supiera que era un chuu.

"… p-pues claro q-que lo sé…" no sabía si estaba más avergonzada por que Luffy le hiciera esa pregunta o porque Luffy supiera qué era un chuu y no pudo evitar pensar en si ya había besado a alguien. "… Luffy, ¿tú no habrás bes-?"

Los labios de Luffy se posaron con gran ternura sobre los de Nami haciéndola callar al momento. Cuando sintieron la calidez de los labios del otro sobre los suyos propios pudieron notar como se transmitía por el resto de sus cuerpos. Durante varios segundos mantuvieron aquella delicia de chuu hasta que notaron la necesidad de respirar.

Separándose dejaron que sus miradas se encontraran de nuevo. Nami vio como la sonrisa de Luffy crecía en su rostro. Y no era aquella sonrisa enorme que ponía normalmente, sino que parecía la sonrisa de una persona horeru. ¿Y Luffy lo estaba de ella?

"Ves cómo tenía razón." Dijo Luffy sin apartar su mirada del rostro de Nami. "Te ves muy uruwashii con ese color encarnado en tus mejillas." Luffy sonreía como si no pudiera tener otra oportunidad para hacerlo otra vez.

Nami no pudo evitar ponerse aún más ruborizada al escuchar las palabras de Luffy.

"… eso lo dices porque tengo puesto tu mugiwaraboushi…" Nami bajó la mirada incapaz de soportar todo lo que mostraban los ojos de Luffy. Tanto tan de improviso resultaba, en cierta manera, excesivo. Pero era lo que ella había soñado, lo que había pedido que sucediera algún día.

Y ese día había llegado hoy mismo.

Luffy, con lentos movimientos, le quitó su mugiwaraboushi con la mano izquierda colocándolo sobre la cama hacia un lado donde no les estorbase. Entonces volvió a coger el rostro de Nami entre sus manos.

"Eres la mecchen más uruwashii que jamás haya visto, Nami." Con cuidado acercó de nuevo sus labios. "… eres lo más uruwashii que he visto en toda mi vida…"

Esta vez el chuu era menos vacilante que el anterior y como un acto natural se dejaron permiso para que sus lenguas entrasen en la partida. La humedad y su calidez los estaban excitando muchísimo y no podían pensar… por suerte sus cuerpos lo hacían por ellos. Sabían lo que querían e iban a ofrecérselo.

Nami cogió a Luffy por sus hombros y lo arrastró con ella cuando se tumbó sobre la cama dejándole sobre ella mientras seguían besándose con gran intensidad. El mundo debía estar terminándose porque eso parecían mostrar las ganas que ponían por sentir el cuerpo y el deseo del otro.

El amor.

"… L-Luffy…" la voz de Nami sonaba tan cargada de pasión que resultaba casi desconocida para ella misma.

"…N-Nami…" lo mismo parecía estar ocurriéndole a Luffy. "… mi v-voz suena e-extraña…" le dijo sin dejar de sonreír y besarle el cuello a Nami. Ella no pudo evitar sonreír por sus palabras mientras sus manos se introducían por debajo del chaleco de Luffy recorriéndole la espalda con suaves caricias de las yemas de sus dedos hasta que llegó a sus hombros a los que se sujetó.

"… L-Luffy… y-yo…" Luffy, con sus manos a ambos lados del cuerpo de Nami, se apartó un poco para poder contemplarla. Fue cuando notó lo cristalinos que tenía sus ojos, promesa de namida que pretendían mostrarse. Nami se mordía el labio inferior al no encontrar las fuerzas necesarias para poder continuar sus palabras.

Nami vio como Luffy tranquilizaba su respiración antes de hablarle.

"Yo también lo hago, Nami." Le dijo sin descubrir las palabras antes de volver a besarla. Un seppun recibido por Nami con gran alegría y felicidad. No se lo habían dicho claramente pero ambos conocían lo que el otro sentía.

Con un movimiento Nami le quitó el chaleco a Luffy que puso un mohín al verse obligado a dejar de besar a Nami. Ella le sonrió tiernamente mientras lo volvía a traer de vuelta a sus labios.

"Aishiteru."

Fue lo último que se dijeron antes de que sus labios se fundieran.

______________________________________________________________________

Zoro se encontraba sentado apoyado contra una de las ventanas. El lugar se encontraba en silencio, un silencio que parecía mucho mayor al estar casi completamente vacío el puesto de vigía. Todas las pesas de Zoro estaban ordenadas contra las paredes dejando el resto del lugar limpio. Tal vez necesitaba traer algo más principalmente para cuando le tocaba pasar la noche vigilando.

De pronto Zoro sintió un suave contacto recorrerle los labios.

Zoro abrió los ojos.

"No estaba durmiendo." Se defendió el kenshi. "Únicamente había cerrado los párpados…" pero allí no había nadie más que él. Aún así fue capaz de ver un pétalo antes de que se desvaneciera. "… maldita onna…" murmuró entre dientes mientras daba un buen bostezo.

En esos momentos alguien dio unos golpes como llamada y la atención de Zoro se dirigió hacia la entrada que había en el suelo. Poniéndose en pie se dirigió hacia allí. Incluso antes de que hubiera llegado vio surgir la cabeza akage de Nami a la que le siguió, como era de esperar, el resto de su cuerpo. Zoro se detuvo a menos de cinco pasos de Nami.

_'Fíjate que bien, yo aquí esperando por ella para hablar de todo este jaleo que se montó y ella, ¿qué? Incluso tuvo tiempo de cambiarse de ropa.'_

"Pensé que ya no ibas a venir." Las palabras de Zoro salieron mucho más acusadoras y graves de lo que en verdad sentía pero fue algo que no pudo evitar.

Nami le miraba en silencio como si meditase lo que tenía que decirle. La verdad era que se trataba de una situación única en todo. Y la incomodidad no iba a faltar.

"Mira, lo que dije antes sobre ti y lo de ser mi imo-…" Zoro se calló al ver negar con la cabeza a Nami. Aquello le estaba dando muy mala espina.

"No te preocupes por eso." La voz de Nami sonaba muy tranquila como si toda la tensión únicamente pudiera sentirla Zoro que veía como ella se encogía de hombros en un gesto de lo más trivial. "En verdad tenías algo de razón en ello, pues tú no eres mi niisan." Zoro notó como se le formaba un nudo en la garganta cuando escuchó aquellas palabras. Lo había vuelto a fastidiar y todo por culpa de Sanji. Y eso era lo que más rabia le estaba dando. Perder a su imouto y por culpa de ese ero-kukku.

"Oi, Nami." Zoro no podía dejar que esto pasase. Tenía que hacer algo para arreglarlo. "Mira, tengo que decirte algo importan-"

"Da lo mismo, Zoro. No importa lo que puedas o no puedas dejar de decirme, pues eso no quita que tú simplemente seas… el baka de mi niisan." La última parte fue dicha con esa sonrisa victoriosa suya que tanto irritaba a Zoro… y esta no iba a ser menos que las anteriores.

"¡¿CÓMO DICES?!" le gritó Zoro.

"Genial. Aparte de baka… sordo." Suspiró resignada Nami antes de guiñarle un ojo a Zoro. "Menudo niisan me ha tocado sufrir." Y Nami se puso a reír.

Por un instante Zoro estaba sin palabras e incapaz de reaccionar hasta que finalmente las palabras de Nami llegaron a su destino, y sin poder evitarlo la acompañó con su propia risa que llenó el, afortunado, vacío del lugar. Afortunado porque si no hubiera tanto espacio vacío seguramente sus risas no hubieran tenido sitio para moverse.

"¿Esto quiere decir qué mi deuda está saldada?" preguntó entre risas Zoro.

"¡¡JAMÁS!!" le gritó toda seria Nami. "¡COMO NIISAN DEBERÍAS DAR EJEMPLO Y PAGAR TU DEUDA!"

Aquello le cortó la risa a Zoro que le lanzó una mirada asesina a Nami.

"… maldita majo usurera…"

Continuará en el **Capítulo** **6:** **Y** **ahora** **qué…**

______________________________________________________________________

Hacía tiempo que no subía un capítulo de este fic… ¿quién iba a decir que pretendía simplemente hacer unos cuantos capítulos cortos y no ahogarme en la situación? Me agarro en la forma de ser de los personajes para intentar dar algo de sentido a esta locura pero van ellos y me abandonan a mi suerte.

… buff… ¡Qué se la va a hacer! ¡¿Reviews?! ¿Y eso qué son? ^^

Creo que tenía unas cuantas reviews del año pasado por aquí así que vamos allá con ellas.

StNuky: Todos tienen que tener su opinión y no iba a dejar la situación de aquella manera. Aunque no creo que a muchos les haya molestado ver a que se dedicaba Zoro… y visto lo de este capítulo… supongo que será de familia ;DDD

No, si es que si fuera por ti habría que hacer fics de ¿ZoNu? O.O ¿o serían ZoSte? o.O

Lo normal sería que Zoro se pusiera más nervioso y rojo que nunca… aunque podía estar en un momento bueno y quedarse totalmente serio intentando hacer que Robin cediera con la fuerza de su mirada… ¡Qué inocente! Si será por miradas. Robin en ese punto es imbatible. ;)

Supongo que fue una suerte que la conversación que había tenido con Luffy en la cocina había mostrado el interés de Nami por aceptar a Zoro y de ahí que no fuera demasiado cabezota en sus argumentos… aunque algo de lo que dijo estuvo fuera de lugar, ¿o no?

Pues, empezar lo que se dice empezar el año… no lo ha sido pero por lo menos ha sido en Enero. Y sabes lo que se dice: 'Siempre puede ir a peor.'

Y ahora estoy más que expectante por **tú** siguiente **capítulo** del 'fic que no puede ser nombrado', pues **tus** palabras en vez de aplacarme me han desatado completamente. ^^

Y como despedida unos cuantos Besos, pero para ti solita que no me entero yo que andas regalándolos por ahí. ;P

Gabe Logan: Ya ves que aquí se puede encontrar uno con cualquier cosa. La verdad es que no sé si creer que se me puede estar escuchando los pensamientos a tanta distancia para que hayas dado tan de lleno con lo ocurrido en este capítulo.

Pues gracias y… ¿puedes adelantarme lo que va a suceder a continuación? He he, ya sabes, para descansar la cabeza un rato. ;DDDD

Kaizoku ou16: Venga, que nadie podía llegar a pensar en que Zoro pudiera ser tan frío y desalmado… Supongo que será verdad el que soy más experto en interrumpir los momentos ZoRo que en dichos momentos :(

Bueno, por lo menos tú solamente has acertado la mitad… ¿me parece a mi o se está formando un tipo de mafia entre algunos de vosotros?

Hasta ahorita. ;D

Christti: Serán fatales para ti, pero algo me dice que tu ordenador daba saltos de alegría. ;P

Otra más… mira que si a estas alturas tenemos que descubrir como es Zoro, mal andamos. Si es un cacho de pan. Y Nami se adapta a las situaciones según lo que le convenga en esos momentos… y si ya manipulaba a Zoro antes, ahora lo tendrá atado en corto al pobre… ;DDD No empieces a meterte con **ROBIN-CHWAN** que puede llevarte por mal lugar… hay si supieras lo que… ;P mejor no digo nada que no tiene nada que ver con lo de aquí ^^

Y todos sabemos lo que viene después de los besos, ¿verdad?... ¡¡SI!! En mi caso cortar la historia en ese preciso momento. ;DDD y poner un '**THE END**' ;P

Gracias por los Besos… y más Besos para ti de mi parte, y aplícate el cuento con lo que le dije a que me parece que con todas esas personalidades tuyas eres aún más peligrosa de controlar. O.o

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kyoudai**: Hermanos. Hermano mayor y hermana menor.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Sumimasen**: Discúlpame.

**Koikomoru**: Estar profundamente enamorado.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Ongi**: Deuda de gratitud.

**Jikei**: Amor de gratitud.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Namida**: Lagrimas.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa, encantadora.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Aishiteru**: Te amo.

**Horeru**: Enamorarse.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Capítulo** **6:** **Y** **ahora** **qué…**

Había visto muchas cosas asombrosas durante toda su vida, y muchas más desde que forma parte de los Mugiwara, pero jamás creyó que sería testigo de la escena que tenía delante suya… por lo menos a no ser que le estuviera coaccionando una vez más.

Zoro se encontraba sentado en el suelo en la posición del loto con sus piernas cruzadas, pero lo que más tenía sorprendida a Nami era que estuviera inclinado hacia delante con las palmas en el suelo en una clara postura de suplicante humillación en su búsqueda del perdón por parte de Nami.

No sabía lo que decir ante la actitud de Zoro. Nunca creyó que le vería hacer algo así y mucho menos por ella. Era cierto que ahora la relación que existía entre ellos había cambiado drásticamente, pero eso, por lo menos para Nami, no justificaba la actitud de Zoro. Que deje a un lado su orgullo, sin contar su ego, para pedirle perdón por algo que ocurrió hace una vida, la suya propia, era un claro ejemplo de que Zoro si creía que ella era su imouto y lo serio que se tomaba lo que le ocurrió.

Nami se acercó con paso firme hasta la altura de Zoro que no levantó la cabeza a pesar de escucharla dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba él. Se detuvo justo delante.

"Gomennasai, Nami. Por todo lo que te tuviste que pasar durante toda tu vida por mi culpa." Los dedos de Zoro hacían tanta fuerza contra el suelo que Nami pensó que lo iba a romper de un momento a otro. Algo que no le agradaría nada a Franky. "Si no hubiera sido tan baka y te perdiera de vista nada te habría pasado. Por eso, aunque sé que es inútil y absurdo pedírtelo, solamente quiero que sepas que lo siento mucho." Zoro cogió aire antes de levantar la cabeza. "Gomenna-"

Justo cuando Zoro levantó la cabeza para mirar a la cara a Nami en el momento de volver a disculparse recibió un fuerte coscorrón en la cabeza que hizo que se la golpeara contra el suelo. Un golpe doble con un solo movimiento.

"¡¡PERO A TI QUÉ DIABLOS TE PASA, MALDITA BAKA!!" le gritó Zoro olvidándose de sus disculpas y cualquier otra cosa que pudiera tener en mente en esos momentos. "AÚN POR ENCIMA QUE INTENTO DISCULPARME Y ¡¿¡ESTO ES LO QUE RECIBO!?!" algo que aumentaba el enfado de Zoro era la enorme medio sonrisa del rostro de Nami.

_'Aún por encima la tía va y lo está disfrutando.'_

Entonces el rostro de Nami cambió a uno de amabilidad del que Zoro solo fue testigo de una manera muy sutil en escasas situaciones, por supuesto ninguna de ellas era con él, si en cambio las había tenido con Luffy generalmente, cuando no están discutiendo, por supuesto, y, acuclillándose ante Zoro, cogió su rostro en sus manos de una manera muy delicada.

Toda una sorpresa para Zoro.

"¡¿N-Nami?!" cuando se escuchó la voz insegura de Zoro se realizó un drástico cambio en Nami.

"Tú lo que eres es un ¡¡BAKAYAROU!!" la explosión de Nami cogió desprevenido a Zoro que su rostro cambio a uno de preocupación, pero por si mismo. "¿Se puede saber qué narices podrías haber hecho si no levantabas un palmo del suelo? Joder, si aún te lo harías encima." Nami tembló ante esa imagen. Zoro se había quedado mudo ante aquellas palabras. "Ya ha sido una suerte que pudiéramos haber salido con vida de aquel sitio. Vale, lo hicimos por separado pero lo que importa es que sobrevivimos."

Esa última parte volvió a hacer reaccionar al kenshi.

"¡¡Pero no tendríamos que habernos separado!! Seguramente fue mi culpa… seguramente te perdí de vista y ya no fui capaz de encontrarte… no teníamos que habernos separado…" la voz de Zoro volvió a apagarse.

"Venga ya, Zoro. Míranos y dime que si hubiéramos crecido juntos seguiríamos vivos los dos." Nami intentaba aligerar la carga que Zoro se estaba colocando sobre sus hombros. "Seguramente no hubieras sobrevivido a mi lado. Hehehehehe."

Por un momento una sonrisa había aparecido en el rostro de Zoro pero desapareció a la misma velocidad.

"Pero no te habría dejado que sufrieras tantooooOOOOOHHHH!!!" Nami empezó a zarandearle la cabeza sin tener el mínimo cuidado.

Eso ya fue el límite para Zoro que se puso en pie y su mano agarró la empuñadura de Wadou pero, apretando con fuerza los dientes, logró controlarse y no desenvainarla. No había venido aquí para luchar con Nami… aunque ella estuviera haciendo buenos méritos para ello.

"¿PERO CUÁL ES TU MALDITO PROBLEMA?" rugió Zoro casi desquiciado.

"El baka de mi oniisan. ¿Te parece poco?" le respondió con calma Nami. Zoro no sabía si sentirse agradecido por sus palabras o insultado… pues con Nami era muy difícil encontrar un punto intermedio. "Deja de pensar en lo que pasó porque no se puede cambiar el pasado y…" la mirada de Nami tembló ante sus recuerdos. "… a pesar de todo fue muy feliz…"

¿Cómo podía decir eso después de todo lo que le pasó? Pero antes de que Zoro le volviera a gritar, también recordó su propio pasado y no pudo estar más que de acuerdo con Nami de que a pesar de lo sucedido… fueron momentos muy felices.

_'Sufriría dos mil derrotas consecutivas si eso hubiera cambiado las cosas… toda mi vida perdiendo ante ti si eso te hubiera mantenido a mi lado.'_

_'__**… ¿y quién dice que iba a ser necesario que te dejases ganar, baka?**__'_

La voz de Kuina se reía en el corazón de Zoro.

Zoro se puso en pie molesto porque su intento de disculpa se hubiera tornado en otra situación en la que Nami acabase por burlarse de él. En verdad le había caído una buena al tenerla como imouto.

"Además recuerda que fuisteis vosotros quienes derrotasteis a Arlong." Dijo Nami mientras le daba unas cuantas palmadas a la espalda. Con un poco más de fuerza de la que sería necesaria.

"Si, pero nueve años tarde." Volvió a culparse Zoro… para desesperación de Nami que ya no sabía lo que hacer para que el kenshi dejase de culparse de esta manera.

Un brillo en los ojos de Nami logró atemorizar a Zoro a sabiendas de que no le gustaría conocer su significado.

"Oooh, así que quieres compensarme por todo lo que me pasó, ¿verdad?" pero Zoro no tenía fuerzas para responder afirmativamente a una pregunta que sabía solo le podía traer desgracias. Nami no necesitaba ninguna respuesta. "Está bien. Te voy a decir lo que puedes hacer por mi para consolarme."

_'Aprende a cerrar tu bocaza, baka.'_

"Dame los **100** millones de berries que tuve que juntar para Arlong y así estaremos en paz." Le dijo toda contenta con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y el brillo del dinero en su mirada.

La cara de Zoro era de puro terror cuando escuchó la cifra que le pidió Nami. Le habría ido mejor si se hubiera quedado calladito y saldado su deuda con ella antes de hacer que se la aumentara de una manera tan bestia.

"**¡¡¿¿¡100 MILLONES DE BERRIES!??!!**" incluso diciéndole el propio Zoro sonaba totalmente descabellado. Nami no podía dejar de reír viendo la reacción de Zoro.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Contando que el dinero que tiene es paupérrimo y que además está manejado por la propia Nami, Zoro no tenía ni idea de cuantas vidas tendrían que pasar para que pudiera hacerle entrega de semejante cantidad de dinero.

"… podría entregar la cabeza de Luffy y de esta manera incluso me sobraría para cualquier eventualidad que se le pudiera ocurrir a esta sagishi…" murmuraba para si mismo Zoro, aunque Nami fue capaz de escuchar sus palabras. Su reacción, en parte, fue sorprendente para Zoro.

"¡¡A Luffy no se le toca!!" aseguró con severidad Nami. "… como mucho lo entregaré yo misma si llega el caso…" la última parte no podía saberse si fue dicha medio en broma o medio en serio viniendo de Nami.

Zoro supuso que no habría ningún problema para entregar la cabeza de Sanji y si la sumábamos a la de Sogeking pues ya tendría la suma necesaria para pagar a Nami. Aunque aquí también había un problema.

_'Dudo de que Luffy me deje entregar a ese baka-kukku… al final voy a tener que entregar mi propia cabeza a no ser que nos encontremos con algún kaizoku de buen nivel a continuación… ¿Y cómo voy a cobrar el dinero sin que me capturen?… este plan necesita una mejor planificación…'_

"… necesitaré a alguien a los que la Marine no estén buscando o que no conozcan…"

Por la mente de Nami la idea que estaba rumiando Zoro se había cristalizado en un plan perfecto para conseguir unos cuantos millones extras que, por supuesto, serían solamente para ella pues la idea final sería suya aunque tuviera ciertas trazas de la de Zoro. Pero a parte de eso, que siendo tan inteligente podía estar pensando en varias cosas al mismo tiempo y no como Zoro que se había quedado atascado en su plan para pagarle los 100 millones, recordó sus palabras a Robin. A pesar de que su nakama no se las había tomado a mal, Nami sabía que se merecía una kadonobenkai.

"¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrar a Robin?" le preguntó Nami al kenshi que estaba más centrado en sus propios pensamientos que en escuchar con atención lo que le estaban preguntando, así que entendiendo únicamente partes de la pregunta, de la cual el nombre de Robin formaba parte, no fue extraña su exagerada reacción.

"¡¡¿Y por qué voy a tener que saber donde se encuentra esa onna?!!"

Esto le hizo recordar la confesión hecha por Robin sobre su relación con Zoro y, conociéndose como lo hacía, Nami sabía que no podía dejar la oportunidad para meterse un poco con él… y ahora siendo su imouto tenía mucho más derecho para hacerlo.

"Huy, solamente era una pregunta, ¿por qué te molesta tanto que te la haga?" la sonrisa de su rostro era un claro indicativo para Zoro de que ella sabía lo que pasaba entre Robin y él… y la única que se lo pudo decir fue la propia Robin. "No será porque te gusta… ¿eh?" le dijo Nami lanzando besitos al aire para sonrojo de Zoro.

No sabía que era peor si ser el blanco de las burlas de Nami o el conocimiento de que nunca iba a tener el más mínimo respecto de su imouto. Daba igual porque la respuesta era la misma para ambas cuestiones.

"¡¡SI, AMO A ROBIN!!" admitió de golpe Zoro cortándole el rollo totalmente a Nami que nunca se hubiera esperado conseguir que lo admitiera tan pronto. "¿TE SUPONE ALGÚN PROBLEMA?"

La enorme sonrisa de Nami mostraba todos sus dientes.

"Huy, pero mira que ligón está hecho mi oniisan." Se burlaba Nami mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas al kenshi. "Si ahora vas a ser tú el que nos cubra de atenciones. Pobre Sanji, cuando se entere que sus dos mecchen están ahora a tu lado le va a dar algo." Entonces recordó la reacción que tuvo Sanji cuando pensó que Nami era la imouto de Zoro y la única manera que hubo para hacerlo reaccionar. "Me parece que vamos a tener que tratar el asunto de Sanji con algo de delicadeza sino queremos quedarnos sin kukku para el resto de la travesía."

"Eso lo dirás por vosotras porque a nosotros siempre nos anda alimentando con las sobras." Se quejó entre dientes Zoro.

Pero Nami no estaba prestándole mucha atención. Que si, que le oía pero eso no quería decir que tuviera que estar respondiendo a todas sus tawagoto, pues estaba pensando en otra cosa más importante. La cuestión no era solamente el que Zoro y Nami fueran kyoudai, o que Robin y Zoro fueran novios. El mayor problema era que Luffy y ella también lo eran. En un solo día Sanji había perdido a sus dos mecchen.

"Me parece que debemos encontrar un momento muy bueno para contarle todo lo sucedido… eso o encontrarle una rafu para él solito…"

A Zoro no le importaba en absoluto lo que le pudiera pasar a Sanji. Ya había hecho suficiente con sacarlo del estado en que le había encontrado pero de ahí a intentar minimizar cualquier daño que le pudiera causar su nuevo estatus con Robin y Nami… Pues no.

"Oi, Nami. ¿Se puede saber para qué quieres saber dónde está Robin?" le preguntó Zoro olvidándose por completo del asunto acerca de Sanji… igualito que Nami cuando escuchó aquella pregunta.

A pesar de que Robin no parecía nada molesta por sus palabras sabía que se merecía una kadonobenkai y eso era lo primero que haría ahora que todo este asunto con Zoro parecía encarrilado según sus propios intereses.

"Nada importante, la verdad." Le aseguró con un gesto de la mano quitándole importancia. "Solamente quiero preguntarle cómo se portan los labios de mi oniisan." Dijo por encima de su hombro mientras podía ver como Zoro se sonrojaba de una manera tan fuerte que pensó que iba a perder el sentido.

"¡¡NO DIGAS TAWAGOTO, BAKA!!" le gritó todo avergonzado. Aunque lo único que conseguía era que aumentaran las risas de Nami. "¡¡DEJA DE REÍRTE MALDITA MAJOU!!"

_'¿Y por qué sonríes al verla reír tan contenta, baka?'_

"HAHAHAHAHAHA."

Solamente le quedaba por decirle algo importante acerca de él y su familia y tal vez eso fuera lo más difícil de aceptar por Nami pero no tenía otra salida que hacerlo. Esto era algo que Zoro no había prestado atención durante toda su vida por el simple hecho de que para él carecía de importancia el pasado. Él era de los que viven el presente mientras se forja el futuro… pero ahora, por Nami, hubiera deseado haber hecho algo al respecto.

"Antes de que te marches…" empezó a hablar Zoro para ser interrumpido por Nami.

"A hablar con Robin." Dijo con una sonrisa maquiavélica la akage.

"¡¿¡PERO ES QUÉ NO PUEDES ESTARTE CALLADA UN RATO!?!" le gritó desesperado. No había ninguna duda de que tenía que ser su imouto por la manera en que deseaba destrozarla… con las mismas ganas que de protegerla.

_'¡Beranmee!'_

"¡¡CÓMO IBA DICIENDO!!… antes de ser interrumpido por una baka… que debo advertirte que… no puedo contarte nada de nuestra familia." La seriedad de Zoro dejando a lugar de que hablaba totalmente en serio y no se trataba de ningún tipo de broma que intentaba a costa de ella.

Nami simplemente se encogió de hombros.

"Ya lo sé." Admitió totalmente tranquila.

Los ojos de Zoro casi se le salen de las órbitas al escucharla con aquella calma.

"¡¿¡NANIIIII!?!" no podía ser que Robin se lo hubiera dicho ya que habían quedado en que debía ser él quien hablase con Nami, pero… "¿…Robin…?"

Nami le dio un cachetazo en la cabeza.

"No seas baka… baka marimo…" le regañó Nami como a un crío. "¿Cómo puedes pensar que Robin me iba a decir algo tan importante?" la mirada de Nami auguraba que algo malo le iba a ocurrir a Zoro. "Por esto mismo se lo voy a decir a Robin… seguro que se te acabaron los seppun por un tiempo… jejejejeje…"

Zoro estaba pensando que por muy importante que fuera el haber encontrado a alguien de su familia… tal vez el precio a pagar fuera demasiado alto… y ahora no estaba hablando de los 100 millones.

_'¿Por qué me ha tenido que tocar a esta como imouto?'_

"Lo que pasa es que te conozco demasiado bien para saber que a ti estas cosas te resbalan totalmente. Seguro que si no te llamasen por tu nombre durante un tiempo te olvidarías de él también." Le explicó de manera muy condescendiente Nami, lo que irritaba de sobremanera a Zoro.

"¡¡LO QUÉ DIGO ES QUE NO ME ACUERDO DE NADA SOBRE NUESTROS PADRES Y EL RESTO DE NUESTRA FAMILIA SI ES QUE LA HAY!!" le gritaba Zoro pero Nami asentía con la cabeza dándole la razón como se hace con los baka. "¡¡QUÉ NI ME ACUERDO DE CÓMO FUERON MIS PRIMEROS AÑOS HASTA QUE DECIDÍ COMVERTIRME EN EL MEJOR KENGOU DEL MUNDO!!" pero Nami seguía en las mismas, lo que irritaba aún más a Zoro.

"Era algo que ya me esperaba." Nami dio un bostezo dejando claro que aquella absurda discusión la estaba durmiendo. "Ya me tengo que contentar con haber encontrado a mi niisan… aunque sea un baka kenshi que se pasa casi todo el tiempo entre entrenando y durmiendo." Y el brillo en los ojos de Nami regresó para desgracia de Zoro. "Aunque sabiendo lo de Robin no me resulta muy difícil adivinar en que te las pasas soñando."

Aquello ya había superado el límite de la paciencia de Zoro… en verdad ya lo había hecho desde el mismo momento en que Nami abrió la boca para hablar. Agarrándola por el cuello de la camiseta y llevándola hasta el agujero que les llevaba hasta la cubierta del Sunny.

"Ya me he hartado de tanta tawagoto. Espero que como buena majou vueles… ya que con tu nivel no creo que necesitas escoba para hacerlo." Era un alivio para Zoro poder liberar toda esta tensión.

"¡BERANMEE!" gritaba Nami mientras intentaba liberarse. "Ni se te ocurra tirarme o…" entonces Nami se calmó y se giró para mirar a Zoro a la cara. "… le diré a Robin con que clase de tío pretende salir." Aquello detuvo a Zoro en el acto, para su desgracia y para delirio de Nami. "No creo que tratar de esta manera a tu recién encontrada imoutosan sea la mejor forma de alimentar tu estrenada relación con Robin."

_'¡¡CÓMO SE HACE ODIAR LA AKUTOU ESTA!!'_

Entonces Zoro notó un extraño olor en Nami… particularmente en su aliento.

"Si serás… ¡¡así qué no sólo tuviste tiempo de cambiarte sino que también te paraste a comer algo antes de venir aquí!!" le recriminó Zoro soltándola sin delicadezas en el suelo.

"¡¿¿Ahora de qué hablas, baka??!" protestó Nami poniéndose en pie mientras se frotaba su dolorido trasero. "¡¡Por si no te diste cuenta debo decirte que me fui directamente a mi senshitsu y no salí hasta que me cambié para venir a hablar con el bakabakashii de mi niisan!!" Nami encaraba con su cara enrabietada a Zoro sin miedo alguno del kenshi, a sabiendas de que 'podía' con él.

La intuición de Zoro nunca le había fallado y podía sentir que Nami le estaba diciendo la verdad, pero de que se la estuviera diciendo toda… eso ya era otra cuestión.

"Entonces dime, ¿por qué hueles a niku?" le preguntó Zoro clavándole la mirada directamente en los ojos de la akage.

"Pues porque…" Nami se quedó pálida al instante.

¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿La verdad?

_'Oh si, claro. "¿Este olor? No es nada, es porque antes de venir me enrollé con Luffy en mi senshitsu. Y tú con Robin, ¿qué tal?" No creo que ni nombrando a Robin sirviera para detenerle de ir en busca de Luffy para… vete tú a saber lo que le haría.'_

"Fue algo que me dio Luffy." Si no la verdad, pues casi la verdad. "Ya sabes como es él. A pesar de que les dije que no me molestaran allá fue a la primera oportunidad que se le presentó. Y me trajo algo de gohan." Nami le dio la espalda para que no viera los nervios en su mirada. "Lamento haberme olvidado de limpiarme los dientes antes de venir a hablar contigo… pero pensaba que querías disculparte cuanto antes." Le apuntilló al final.

_'…'_

Algo más había en todo esto y Zoro tenía una sospecha que logró enterrar bajo los recuerdos de Robin. Ahora no era el momento para esto.

"Pues si tu ya has comido vale, pero como yo no lo he hecho apúrate en bajar para que pueda ir a tomar mi meshi antes de que se la coma toda." Por supuesto que no había necesidad de decir de quien hablaba.

Nami soltó el aire que se le había quedado atrapado en los pulmones de manera inconsciente. Pero por suerte logró superar su primer obstáculo familiar.

_'Ocultar al chico con el que sales de tu familia.'  
_

* * *

Cuando Nami entró en la cocina fue recibida por un totalmente recuperado Sanji que la llevó hasta su lugar en la mesa donde ya le aguardaba su meshi. Esto le sorprendió mucho a Nami pues le había dicho que iba a comer en su senshitsu.

"Oye, Sanji-kun. ¿Se puede saber por qué me pusiste plato después de decir que pensaba comer en mi senshitsu?" necesitaba Nami saber. Una más de sus cualidades, aunque otros dirían que defectos por ser tan metomentodo.

La cara de Sanji cambió de aquel exagerado gesto de felicidad por uno de extrañeza al oír a su akage.

"Yo pensaba que le habías dicho a Luffy que al final cambiaste de opinión, Nami-swan." Su seriedad duró lo que tardó en ver sonreír a Nami… por supuesto, que pensó que la sonrisa era para él. ¿Cómo iba a poder suponer que Nami le estaba sonriendo a Luffy? "¡¡AAAHHHH!! ¡¡Qué contento me hace verte sonreír así mi koishii Nami-swan!!"

A pesar de estar en plena faena tragando toda la meshi que podía Luffy logró devolverle la sonrisa con la consiguiente reacción de Nami riéndose al ver la cara que ponía. Aquel sonido llevaba al delirio a Sanji que estaba perdido en sus propias ensoñaciones.

Lo que le extrañó a Nami fue que Sanji no dijera nada sobre Zoro, pero un vistazo fue suficiente para comprobar que el kenshi no había entrado en la cocina con ella. Su primera suposición habría sido que se iba a encontrar primero con Robin pero estando ella ya sentada a la mesa la única posibilidad que se le ocurría era que no quería crear ningún tipo de jaleos con Sanji.

_'Si en el fondo el baka es un pedazo de pan.'_

Nami sonreía ahora feliz por tenerle por niisan. Ahora lo primero que iba a hacer cuando llegasen a una nueva shima sería intentar contactar con Nojiko para contárselo todo. Seguro que a la pobre le dará algo cuando se entere. Su familia había aumentado con un nuevo miembro.

"Oi, marimo. ¿Qué horas crees que son estas para llegar?" la voz de Sanji devolvió a Nami al presente. "Debería dejarte sin meshi y alimentar a nuestro senchou con ella."

"¡¡SUGOI!!" gritó Luffy al oír las buenas noticias.

Por supuesto que Sanji le explotó su burbuja de felicidad al momento, pues por muy enfrentado que estuviera con Zoro, como buen kukku, no podía dejarle sin comer.

"…fumenboku…" se lamentó Luffy pero sin dejar de tragar por un instante.

"¡¡¡PUES QUE SE NOTE ALGO!!!" le gritaron todos los tíos.

Los gritos asustaron a Chopper y Brook, aunque el peor parado fue el esqueleto.

"¡¡¡GGGAAAGGGHHH!!!" Brook empezó a dar vueltas por la cocina para desesperación de sus nakama. "Se me había atragantado un trozo de niku en la garganta." Dijo Brook deteniéndose de golpe. "Pero claro, ¡¡¡YO NO TENGO GARGANTA PORQUE SOY SÓLO HUESOS!!! YOHOHOHOHO."

Los chicos le gritaban de todo al pobre de Brook mientras Nami y Robin se reían disimuladamente, algo que desconocía Luffy que estaba armando un buen alboroto al ponerse a reír mientras comía.

Zoro se sentó en el único sitio que quedaba en la mesa, y Nami no estaba segura como había pasado, porque dudaba mucho de que Sanji tuviera algo que ver, pero Zoro estaba justo enfrente de Robin. No disimuló nada en lanzarles una buena mirada antes de que sus ojos se desviaran hasta Luffy… eso si, de una manera más discreta. No era plan armar jaleo, uno no habitual a la hora de comer, a estas horas.

La mirada de Zoro pasó de la meshi de su plato a Robin en donde permaneció observándola su buen tiempo, lo suficiente para que ella se diera de cuenta y parase de comer para responderle con su propia mirada. Robin podía decir viendo el rostro de Zoro que la conversación que mantuvo Nami y él había llegado a buen puerto. Seguramente no como había supuesto el kenshi que lo haría, pero lo importante era el resultado final. Pero ahora lo que podía ver en aquellos ojos no tenía nada que ver con Nami o el resto de los presentes a excepción de ella misma.

Robin le sonrió cálidamente a los pensamientos que cruzaban la mente de los dos kaizoku.

Sanji se dio cuenta de que Robin había dejado de comer y la miró desde la cocina para ver que podía haberle ocurrido… tal vez, ¿podría ser que no le gustasen los platos que le había preparado?

"¿Ocurre algún problema con tu meshi, Robin-chwan?" le preguntó Sanji.

Robin entonces le sonrió a Zoro mientras evitaba reírse a la cara que había puesto el kenshi al escuchar a Sanji entrometiéndose una vez más.

"Todo está muy bueno, Sanji-kun." Aunque su sonrisa iba dirigida a Zoro, Sanji la tomó como propia y se mostraba demasiado contento para el gusto del kenshi.

Por supuesto que lo que más molestaba a Zoro era escuchar a Robin llamarle por su nombre mientras a él seguía tratándole como 'kenshi-san'. Estaba seguro de haber oído a Robin llamar por sus propios nombres a todos sus nakama. Con la única excepción de si mismo.

_'Ahora no te irás a poner baka por eso, ¿verdad?'_

La gohan iba discurriendo en los términos habituales de los Mugiwara, lo que significaba que tanto Luffy como Brook se turnaban a cada dos por tres para decir alguna burrada que sacara de quicio a Sanji, o formaban equipo en algunas de ellas, para disfrute de Zoro que podía resarcirse del kukku de una manera indirecta.

Por supuesto que, a pesar de que Zoro mantenía su atención centrada en su meshi de manera aparente, en verdad se encontraba atento a todo lo que sucedía a su alrededor. Tantas miradas lanzadas le estaban poniendo demasiado tenso.

_'Joder, si es que ni se puede comer en paz… ¿aunque cuál es la novedad en eso?'_

Aunque solamente le apetecía centrarse en las miradas que de vez en cuando le ofrecía Robin, justo en los momentos en que nadie podía darse cuenta, la que más le llamó la atención era la que le lanzaba Chopper. Parecía ser que su pequeño nakama quería saber cómo le había ido con Nami pero al no poder preguntárselo directamente, por miedo a provocar que Sanji cayese de nuevo en el mismo estado catatónico, intentó preguntárselo con miradas.

Todo un espectáculo para quien pudiera ser testigo.

Alzando ligeramente la mirada de su meshi en dirección a Chopper, Zoro quedó atrapado por la marea de gestos que este le estaba lanzando. Chopper levantaba las cejas para captar la atención de Zoro, entonces empezó a lanzar unas cuantas miradas repetidamente hacia Nami para decirle que quería hablar sobre ella.

Viendo que Zoro no apartaba la vista de él, Chopper continuó con su interrogatorio.

Ahora su mirada era un continuo baile entre Zoro y Nami que con una serie de tics con las cejas y abriendo o cerrando más o menos los párpados parecía ser que Chopper pretendía mantener una conversación 'normal' con Zoro. El kenshi no se enteraba de nada de lo que le estaba intentando decir… aunque la idea básica era obvia.

Quería saber si entre Nami y él todo se había solucionado pero el pobre se estaba complicando la vida de una manera muy exagerada. Con un suspiro de resignación Zoro le miró directamente, algo que logró detener toda aquella avalancha de gestos por su parte, y con una media sonrisa alzó el pulgar en signo de confirmación, mientras se lo llevaba a la boca para no atraer una atención innecesaria.

Para lo que le sirvió.

Cuando Chopper vio el signo de Zoro se le iluminaron los ojos de lo contento que estaba por sus dos nakama. Por supuesto que su reacción no fue nada discreta y todos centraron sus miradas en él. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba su reacción iba a peor.

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!" gritaba Chopper mientras se daba cuenta de que todos estaban mirando para él. "No me miréis que ya sabéis que no me gusta nada, baka." Dijo justo al dejar de gritar mientras se movía contento sobre su silla. Eso último no le gustó nada a Sanji.

"Oi, Chopper. ¿Qué son esos modales en la mesa?" le advirtió seriamente. Al momento Chopper se sentó correctamente.

"**¡¿¡¡QUÉ MODALES!!?!**" gritaron todos mientras Luffy seguía devorando meshi sin consideración hacia los presentes. Era un espectáculo no apto para estómagos sensibles. A Nami no podía evitarle hacerle gracia.

Zoro aprovechó esta situación para terminar de comer, y centrarse en su bebida. De esta manera bebiendo a su manera despreocupada podía centrar toda su atención en Robin sin que pareciera que lo que de verdad quería era verla a ella.

Robin se había dado de cuenta de las pretensiones de Zoro y le siguió el juego. Alzando su vaso de vino en dirección del kenshi, Robin hizo un brindis silencioso con Zoro que fue respondido por uno propio por su parte.

* * *

La gohan fue llegando a su fin al mismo tiempo que Luffy iba dejando sin meshi la mesa. Tras tanto tiempo ya estaban acostumbrados a contemplar el pozo sin fondo que era su senchou pero Brook al ser el último en unirse a los Mugiwara aún no estaba tan habituado y no podía evitar que se le desencajase la mandíbula al abrírsela de manera exagerada.

Las risas de Luffy y los demás fueron la señal que indicaba el final de la gohan. Todos estaban hablando animadamente mientras reposaban la meshi, a excepción de Luffy que seguía comiendo a pesar de que, teóricamente, ya habían terminado. Todo para desgracia de Sanji que no sabía de donde podía haberla cogido.

Para Zoro este había sido un día demasiado largo y extraño durante el cual no había podido dormir ni un rato. Ya no recordaba cuanto tiempo hacía que no hubiera podido tener una simple siesta durante todo un día.

_'Si es que con estos tíos lo que no llegue a pasar… bueno, lo mejor es volver arriba pues no creo que vaya a poder pegar ojo en el_ _senshitsu después de lo que va a suceder aquí.'_

Dando un último trago se levantó de la mesa dispuesto a irse… por supuesto que no lo iba a hacer en silencio. No, aún quedaba la última parte para completar este día.

"¿Ya te vas, Zoro?" le preguntó Chopper.

"No era sin tiempo." Intervino Sanji antes de que Zoro pudiera responder. "Podías haber cogido tu meshi e irte a comértela a otro lado."

Todo el mundo se sorprendió al ver como Zoro no parecía que le fuera a contestar a las palabras de Sanji. Es más, parecía que estaba contento por algún motivo. Y el que Zoro sonriera no auguraba nada bueno.

"… creo que va a estallar una tormenta…" murmuró Usopp conociendo las salidas de Zoro de primera mano. Solamente esperaba que esta vez no le cogiera en medio.

"¿…por qué dices eso, Usopp?" le preguntó Chopper no entendiendo los temores de su nakama, mientras veía como Zoro se rascaba la cabeza despreocupadamente. "A mi me parece que todo está tranquilo."

"… demasiado tranquilo. Diría yo." Apuntilló Usopp.

Como si fuera algo sin importancia, y antes de que hablase así lo era, Zoro se volvió hacia Luffy que en ese momento terminaba de comer… aunque lo hacía porque ya no le quedaba más meshi que comer.

"Oi, Luffy." Le llamó Zoro.

"¿Eh?" Luffy había comido tanto que estaría satisfecho durante una hora. Quedando demostrado lo fuera de lo normal que era pues para cualquier otro, si hubiera sido capaz de comerse toda esa cantidad de meshi, habría necesitado un mínimo de diez días para hacer la digestión.

"Para la próxima límpiate bien los dientes antes de besar a Nami."

Todos los Mugiwara se quedaron sin palabras al escuchar lo que dijo Zoro. Salvo los conocedores de la situación, al resto de ellos parecían que se le iban a caer los ojos de las órbitas.

"Shishishishishi por supuesto, Zoro. Es que antes me cogió por sorpresa después de tomar un aperitivo." Se disculpó Luffy entre risas.

Por supuesto que Luffy era el único que se estaba riendo porque a los demás aquella revelación les estaba siendo muy difícil de asimilar… aunque Franky se veía mucho más tranquilo que los manojos de nervios que eran Usopp, Chopper, Brook y, sobre todos los demás,… Sanji.

"**¡¡¿¿¡¡NANIIIIIIIIII!!??!!**"

Pero no fueron los gritos de sus nakama lo que le llegó a Zoro sino la reacción de la propia Nami que no podía creerse lo que le había hecho.

"¡¡PERO NO LO DIGAS, BAKA!!" le gritó Nami mientras daba un fuerte golpe en la mesa. A su lado Robin sonreía viendo la interactuación de los dos. De pronto Nami se vio como el centro de las miradas de todos sus nakama mientras Luffy no paraba de reírse. Por supuesto esto último ya no le hacía tanta gracia a Nami. "¡¡QUIERES DEJAR DE REÍRTE!! ERES PEOR QUE ESTE MARIMO."

Y, sorprendentemente o no tanto, Luffy hizo lo que le pidió Nami.

"¿Cuál es el problema?" preguntó inocentemente Luffy.

"Pues que ahora sales con ella." Le aclaró Zoro con una mueca maliciosa. "Te deseo mucha suerte, senchou."

Luffy no entendía muy bien cual podía ser el problema que tenía Nami y que tenía que ver con el que ahora salieran juntos. Ya sabía que el carácter de Nami resultaba bastante peculiar y que se debía andar con mucho cuidado con ella, pero también sabía que era la mecchen más especial que había conocido en su vida. Cuando dijo que había que ser muy valiente para casarse con Nami lo decía en serio… pero, en su humilde opinión, no podía pensar que pudiera ser muy diferente a su actual relación.

"¡¿¿CÓMO QUE ESTÁS SALIENDO CON NAMI-SAN?!?" reaccionó por fin Sanji, y de la manera esperada. "**¡¡¿¿¡¡Y QUÉ ES ESO DE QUE LA BESASTE!!??!!**" exigió saber mientras zarandeaba a Luffy.

_'Como si no hubieran suficientes problemas.'_

Nami le lanzó una mirada asesina a Zoro que parecía estar pasando un buen rato con todo el jaleo que se había montado por culpa de sus palabras.

"Eso parece." Dijo Luffy.

"¡¡¿¿¡¡CÓMO QUE 'ESO PARECE'!!??!!" le gritaron todos. No podían creerse que Luffy pudiera ser tan baka para no saber si está o no está saliendo con alguien… Aunque, la verdad, era cierto que era algo muy propio de él.

"Y sobre lo de besarnos, pues debías haberla visto sentada en su cama con mi mugiwaraboushi puesto. Estaba uruwashii y al empezar a hablar de seppun pues no pude resistirme en besarla." Luffy hablaba con gran tranquilidad como si estuviera hablando de cualquier cosa banal y no sobre algo tan importante como el haber besado a Nami. Él simplemente se encogía de hombros quitándole importancia. "Me gustan sus chuu."

Si Nami se estaba sonrojando con todo lo que Luffy estaba diciendo Sanji se estaba poniendo blanco. No podía creer lo que oía. ¿Cómo era posible que su koishii Nami-swan pudiera haber decidido no sólo besar a Luffy sino que empezar una relación con él? Esto debía ser una akumu. No podía haber otra respuesta.

"¡¿¡EN SU CAMA!?!" volvieron a gritar otra vez los mismos Mugiwara.

Zoro le lanzó una mirada cómplice a Robin que negaba con la cabeza como si le estuviera regañando por su acción. Sino fuera por la sonrisa en su rostro Zoro se habría preocupado.

Sanji soltó a Luffy y le lanzó una mirada suplicante a Nami para que le negara todas aquellas cosas tan 'horribles' que estaban diciendo… pero solamente fue verle el rostro a la akage para comprender que todo era real. No sabía cómo, pero Nami había preferido salir con Luffy en vez de haberle elegido a él.

Su mirada entonces se dirigió a Zoro. El culpable de que toda esta situación hubiera ocurrido. Si no hubiera abierto la boca podría seguir viviendo con la esperanza de que Nami pudiera ser su novia algún día… pero ahora ese yume se había esfumado.

_'Ahora únicamente me queda la posibilidad de salir con Robin-chwan.'_

"Oi, tú na-kashira." El tono de Sanji anunciaba peligro. "Se puede saber, ¿cómo podías saber lo de este baka con mi koishii Nami-swan?"

Usopp estaba protegido detrás de su silla con Chopper a su lado mientras no paraba de repetir la misma frase una y otra vez.

"… la tormenta… la tormenta está aquí… la tormenta…"

Para sorpresa de todos, e irritación de Sanji, Zoro cogió a Nami por los hombros colocándose detrás de ella y dirigiéndole a Sanji una mueca malvada dijo las palabras que sentenciaban la situación.

"Un buen niisan debe conocer todo sobre su imouto."

Todos enmudecieron al escucharle. No podían creer que Zoro lo volviera a decir sabiendo el efecto que esas palabras tenían en Sanji. El cual parecía estar intentando asimilar demasiadas desgracias al mismo tiempo.

"… Luffy saliendo con mi Nami-swan… el marimo siendo su niisan…" lanzó una mirada suplicante a Nami. "¿Pero no había dicho que era mentira?"

"… Sanji…" a Nami le entristecía la cara que tenía su nakama y no ayudaba el sentir la risa de Zoro a su lado. Volviéndose le dio un golpe en la cabeza. "¿Y a ti cómo se te ocurre decir todas estas cosas de golpe?"

Zoro retrocedió unos pasos mientras se frotaba la cabeza bajo el sonido de la risa de Luffy que se lo estaba pasando en grande con los sucesos de sus nakama.

"Shishishishishishish-." La mirada que Nami le lanzó a Luffy le cortó la risa en seco.

"¡¡ESTE NO ES MOMENTO PARA REÍRSE, BAKA!!"

"La mejor manera para decir algo difícil es soltarlo de golpe y de improviso." Le dijo todo serio Zoro. A pesar de todo Nami pensaba que tenía un punto con eso pero… "Además así este ero-kukku tendrá una noche tranquila." Se burló Zoro.

_'Ya lo sabía yo.'_

"Lo has hecho a propósito para molestar a Sanji." Le acusó Nami a lo que Zoro se encogió de hombros. Fue esa actitud la que la hizo hablar sin pensar en las futuras consecuencias. "¡¡¡ZORO Y ROBIN ESTÁN SALIENDO!!!"

Por segunda vez se hizo el silencio en la cocina. Nami se cubrió la boca al escuchar lo que había dicho. ¿Cómo había podido después de la bronca que le soltó a Zoro?

"Eso no es cierto, Nami-san." Dijo Robin.

Sanji soltó un suspiro audible para todos. Aquello habría sido el final de sus sueños con sus queridas mecchen. Nami miró extrañada a Robin y recordó la conversación que habían mantenido unos minutos antes. Ella le había dicho que lo amaba, ¿le había mentido? Algo así no era típico de Robin.

"Oi, Zoro. ¿Estás saliendo de verdad con Robin?" preguntó totalmente sorprendido Usopp a pesar de las palabras de Robin.

"¡¡NO SEAS BAKA!!" le gritó Sanji. "¿No acabas de escuchar a Robin negándolo?"

La mirada suplicante de Sanji se encontró con la sonrisa amable de Robin pero algo en aquel gesto le terminó por dejar la situación totalmente clara.

"No estamos saliendo porque aún fue hoy cuando nos sinceramos con nuestros sentimientos, Sanji-kun. Gomennasai, pero la verdad es que estoy koikomoru de kenshi-san."

Zoro no pudo evitar sonrojarse al escuchar a Robin admitir sus sentimientos por él ante sus nakama. No podía evitar preguntarse por qué con esta gente las cosas no podían salir como se tenían planeado hacer.

"¿Entonces Robin eres la shinpu de Zoro?" preguntó tímidamente Chopper.

"Así es, Chopper." Le respondió la morena con su serena voz.

Luffy no pudo evitar ponerse a reír a pesar de las amenazas por parte de Nami, mientras todos estaban sopesando lo ocurrido. De pronto se habían encontrado con que las dos onna de los Mugiwara salían, o lo iban a hacer, con el senchou y el kenshi. Y aunque a la mayoría aquello no era que les pareciera mal… sabían de uno de ellos que tardaría bastante en poder hacerlo.

"… no puede ser… mis dos flores kawaii… atrapadas por dos baka… ¿es qué la injusticia de este mundo puede llegar a ser más cruel?" Sanji estaba atrapado en sus propios pensamientos. Aunque la parte buena del asunto era que no se había vuelto a quedar paralizado de la impresión.

"¡¡¿¿¡¡Y A TI CÓMO SE TE OCURRE DECIR ESO DE GOLPE, BAKA!!??!!" le gritó Zoro a Nami. "¡¿¡NADIE TE HABÍA DICHO QUE PUDIERAS HACERLO!?!"

"O, PERO EL QUE TÚ LO HICIERAS SI ESTABA BIEN, ¿VERDAD BAKA MARIMO?" le replicó Nami sin amedrentarse lo más mínimo de Zoro.

Bajo el sonido de sus gritos se podía seguir escuchando la risa de Luffy que casi parecía que le iba a dar un ataque si continuase riéndose de aquella manera.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAH-"

Las miradas gemelas de Zoro y Nami consiguieron que Luffy dejase de reír.

"… está bien, ya no me reiré…"

Todo el mundo podía ver en ese momento el asombroso parecido que se gastaban sus dos nakama. Sanji no podía negar más la realidad… a pesar de que era algo que todo su ser le gritaba que hiciera.

"Tú eres quien ha estado besándose en tu propio senshitsu, así que no creo que tengas mucho derecho a gritar." Le recordó Zoro en un intento por imponerse en la discusión… pero, ¿no sabía qué con Nami eso era imposible?

"Por lo menos fue en un lugar discreto… y no como otros que se besan en plena calle." La sonrisa malvada de Nami era la puntilla final a sus palabras… y ver como Zoro se ponía rojo era un extra bienvenido por la akage.

"¡¡AAAAHHHH!!" el grito del pobre Sanji resonó en los oídos de todos los presentes. "Los labios de mi dulce Robin-chwan malogrados por los de ese marimo. Esto es demasiado para soportarlo." Sanji estaba totalmente hundido.

"No te preocupes, Sanji-kun." Le pidió amablemente Robin. "Los labios de kenshi-san son muy dulces y agradables al tacto. Todo está bien. Muy bien diría yo."

Si ya le resultaba doloroso escuchar todo aquello de boca de los dos baka, el tener que hacerlo de labios de sus dos mecchen era como si escuchara colocar el último clavo del ataúd de sus yume. Pero por Robin y Nami haría un esfuerzo.

"Si esta es vuestra elección, supongo que únicamente puedo alegrarme por vosotras, aunque ninguno de esos dos baka son merecedores ni de siquiera estar en el mismo lugar que vosotras." Desistió Sanji a la realidad. "Sólo deciros que siempre estaré a vuestro lado como he estado todo este tiempo porque seguiréis siendo mis dos kawaii mecchen."

"Arigatou, Sanji-kun." La voz de Nami comprensiva por el esfuerzo que tuvo que realizar Sanji para aceptar todo esto.

"Domou aigatou, Sanji-kun." Robin era pura amabilidad.

A pesar de que esto tenía que facilitar la situación, en realidad para Sanji solamente la empeoraba pues era un recordatorio de lo que no iba a poder ser. Que difícil iba a ser la convivencia con sus nakama a partir de ahora.

"La verdad no sé cuál es el problema del ero-kukku." Nami le lanzó una mirada de advertencia pero Zoro siguió con lo suyo. "Vamos, si el tío no para de ir detrás de cualquier mecchen u onna que se le cruza por delante, atrás o a los lados. Él es así y no va a poder cambiarlo."

La verdad dicha en palabras.

"Bueno, como he dicho antes, yo me largo a descansar. Este ha sido un día demasiado complicado de vivir sin poder dormir ni un rato." Antes de salir miró hacia Robin y con una sonrisa negó con la cabeza como si no pudiera creer lo que pensaba al verla. "Hasta mañana… y, Luffy." Su senchou miró hacia la puerta de la cocina donde Zoro se encontraba. "Más te vale tener cuidado de lo que haces con Nami y como la tratas porque sino…"

Volviéndose hacia sus nakama la mirada de Zoro parecía dispuesta a cortarles a todos en pequeñas rodajas.

Nami no podía creerse que apenas unas horas que había aceptado el que ella fuera su imouto para que ya estuviera dando sus comentarios protectores como niisan. Como si Luffy pudiera captar las sutilezas.

"¿Sino qué, Zoro?" preguntó Luffy confirmando las sospechas de Nami de que, aunque le dijeran las cosas claras si estas no se correspondían con lo que él quería oír pues le cruzaban por su cabeza sin paradas.

Eran momentos como este cuando todos recordaban el poco sentido que podía llegar a tener su senchou. Y, a pesar de ello, no podían pensar en nadie mejor para que fuera su senchou.

"Pues qué va a ser baka." La cara de Zoro cambió de aquella mortal seriedad a una de comprensiva burla. "Que enfadarás a Nami y te hará que lo pagues muy, pero que muy caro."

La cara de susto que puso Luffy no tenía precio y Zoro supo que este era el momento perfecto para largarse antes de que se convirtiera en el objetivo de Nami, más allá de sus gritos que podía escuchar provenientes desde la cocina.

"¡Maldito bakayarou!" bramaba Nami. "¿Cómo se atreve a asegurar algo así?"

Todos iban a decir que lo dijo porque era precisamente la verdad pero lo mejor era no arriesgarse en enfadarla con ellos. Todo iría bien si su enfado estuviera dirigido únicamente en Zoro.

Sentándose pesadamente en su silla Nami ignoró a todos los presentes para dedicar toda su atención a Robin. Ya que todo había salido a la luz era el momento para disculparse con ella por lo que le había dicho antes en su senshitsu cuando ella había venido únicamente para ayudarla.

"Sabes que lo que te dije antes no iba en serio, ¿verdad, Robin?" La voz de Nami no había sonado tan humilde en mucho tiempo. "Ya me había fijado en cómo vosotros dos os estabais acercando el uno al otro, y no me metí con Zoro por ello. Pero únicamente lo hice para no molestarte a ti… y eso que me habría podido divertir de lo lindo con él." La última parte fue dicha con una mirada maquiavélica que hizo reír a Robin.

"Entonces debo agradecértelo, Nami-san." Robin se puso en pie mientras no dejaba de sonreír. Para Nami, y para cualquiera de los demás, estaba claro a donde iba. "Esta noche tienes el senshitsu para ti sola… o no, depende de lo que quieras." Su dulce sonrisa cambió, durante la última parte, en una traviesa dejando claro su intención. "Me despido por hoy, muchachos. Hasta mañana." Con un gesto de despedida con la mano Robin abandonó la cocina. Sus pasos la dirigían sin problema hasta donde le aguardaba Zoro.

Sanji se encontraba hundido en una silla incapaz de pensar por miedo a que su mente le sumergiera en un torbellino de imágenes en donde el tema central fueran Zoro y Robin… por supuesto que tampoco ayudaba el tiempo pues corría en su contra. Era hora de ir a dormir, o para los más afortunados de los Mugiwara, a 'dormir'.

"Yo también me largo. Hoy ha sido un día demasiado estresante y necesito relajarme." Por lo menos Nami había tenido la consideración de no mirar hacia Luffy para hacerle cualquier tipo de señal para llamarle y que se viniera con ella. De eso ya se encargaría cuando Sanji no estuviera delante. Aunque esa había sido su intención… en cambio Luffy tenía otras en mente en cuando escuchó la palabra "estrés".

"Oi, Nami." Poniéndose en pie la llamó antes de que pudiera abandonar la cocina. "¿Quieres qué te vuelva a dar el mismo masaje de antes?" Luffy sonreía contento pensando que había acertado en su acción. "Como dijiste que te había relajado incluso músculos que no conocí-"

Nami se movió a tal velocidad que nadie fue capaz de verla cruzar la cocina hasta donde se encontraba Luffy al que agarró de los labios y se lo llevó a rastras de allí. Y aunque su intención era no dar demasiada información a sus nakama, el que se llevase a Luffy arrastras a su senshitsu en donde pasarían la noche a solas no resultaba de mucha ayuda en ese aspecto.

"¿Pero por qué? Es que no lo entiendo." Empezó Sanji una vez sus mecchen se habían marchado. "¿Cómo es posible que dos baka como eses hayan podido ganarse el cariño y las atenciones de mis dos angelitos?"

A pesar de que era una pregunta retórica Franky no se pudo contener en respondérsela.

"Por favor. ¿Es qué nadie les ha visto durante la gohan?" su pregunta no era retórica pero no espero por una respuesta antes de continuar. "Si es que se podía tocar el amor que hay entre eses cuatro directamente con las manos." Poniéndose en pie Franky también dio por terminada la noche. "Sólo espero encontrar yo mismo alguna onna lo suficientemente ¡SUPER! para poder tenerla conmigo durante el resto de mi vida igual que esas dos parejitas." Haciendo un movimiento giratorio terminó en su pose victoriosa. "¡Eso es SUPER amor, baby!" y con esto se perdió de la vista.

Todos permanecían en silencio meditando todo lo sucedido y las palabras que tanto los implicados como Franky y Sanji habían dicho. La verdad era que se trataba de algo de lo más natural, pues como dijo Franky: es amor y contra eso no se puede luchar.

"Pues a mi simplemente me cogió por sorpresa pero no me importa que eses empiecen a salir entre ellos." Dijo Usopp dirigiéndose hacia la salida con Chopper caminando a su lado. "Supongo que todo el mundo tiene derecho a encontrar a la persona que le hace feliz. Y si resulta que es nakama pues mucho mejor… ya me gustaría a mi que esa persona pudiera viajar con nosotros." La parte final dicha en voz alta para si mismo fue escuchado por Chopper.

"Te refieres a tu tomodachi Kaya, ¿verdad?" la inocente pregunta de Chopper puso toda roja la cara de Usopp, y antes de que pudiera responderle o, lo más seguro, empezar a contarle cualquier historia para desviarse del tema, Chopper puso voz a sus temores respecto a el tema de las parejas. "… vosotros lo tenéis fácil en encontrar a alguien pero yo, siendo un monstruo, no podré encontrar a nadie."

"Pero qué estás diciendo Chopper." Usopp intentó animar a su nakama. "Pero si incluso un bicho raro como Luffy encontró a alguien. ¿Cómo puedes decir que tú no vas a encontrar a nadie? Ya deberías saber que este mar es muy grande y misterioso en donde se puede encontrar de todo lo imaginable y lo inimaginable."

Ciertamente Usopp tenía parte de razón pero Chopper pensaba que su problema era incluso demasiado para este mar.

"Pero por muy raro que sean Luffy y Zoro siguen siendo humanos… en teoría por lo menos." Había veces en que era difícil catalogar a eses dos como humanos con las cosas que eran capaces de hacer. "Pero yo soy un tonokai de nariz azul. Nadie querrá estar conmigo."

Usopp no podía decir que esos estaban con él porque no era lo mismo y lo sabía. Mientras caminaban por cubierta pensaba que no le podría dar ni una mínima esperanza a su nakama cuando recordó todos los 'monstruos' que se habían encontrado hasta ahora.

"No tiene que ser una tonokai exactamente, ¿verdad, Chopper?"

El pequeño nakama miró algo confundido a Usopp pues no estaba muy seguro a dónde pensaba llegar con eso.

"¿A qué te refieres?" por muy listo que fuera Chopper a veces necesitaba que le guiaran en ciertos asuntos.

"Pues que si tú eres un 'monstruo' como dices pues, ¿por qué no sales con un 'monstruo'?"

"¡¡¿¿¡¡NANIIIIII!!??!!" gritó Chopper. "¡¿¡CON UN MONSTRUO!?!"

Usopp cambió su actitud a una de superioridad intelectual, una que muy pocas veces podía adoptar, y le lanzó una penetrante mirada a su nakama.

"… antes de que Nami fuera atacada en el baño…" Usopp miraba por todos lados para asegurarse de que Nami no anduviera cerca, esperando que Luffy la pudiera estar manteniendo ocupada. Ese pensamiento volvió a sacarle los colores ante la confundida mirada de Chopper que no entendía nada de lo que le pasaba a Usopp. Por fin continuó con lo que estaba diciendo. "… dijiste que las humanas no te interesaban, ¿verdad?"

"Claro que no me interesan." Chopper ladeó la cabeza confundido. "Soy un tonokai, ¿por qué me iba a interesar una humana?"

"Entonces, ¿qué fue eso en los baños reales en Alubarna cuando vimos a Nami desnuda?" la sonrisa de Usopp era vil. "A mi me parece que te gustó lo que viste."

"¡¿¡PERO QUÉ DICES!?!" Chopper empezó a agitar las manos como un poseso. "¡¡ESO FUE POR LA SORPRESA DE LA ACCIÓN DE NAMI Y NADA MÁS!! ¡¿¡CÓMO PUEDES PENSAR QUE ME GUSTA NAMI!?!"

"Oi, oi, Chopper. Tranquilízate." Usopp alzó las manos en actitud defensiva. "No estoy diciendo que te guste Nami. Sino que las humanas no te desagradan tanto como tu crees."

Pero Chopper no le respondió y se dirigió hacia su senshitsu con actitud seria. Tras sus pasos iba Usopp intentando acabar con lo que quería decirle.

"Lo que quiero decirte es que tú no eres solamente un tonokai, Chopper."

Las palabras de Usopp lograron su propósito y Chopper se detuvo intrigado por ellas. ¿Cómo que no era solamente un tonokai?

"¿Qué quieres decir con eso?" preguntó con cierto interés Chopper.

"Pues que eres un 'monstruo'. Un tonokai que se comió la Hito Hito no mi y que consiguió forma y habilidades humanas. ¡HUMANAS!" recalcó Usopp.

Chopper le daba vueltas a esas palabras.

"… soy en parte humano…" no había ninguna duda de que Usopp tenía parte de razón en sus argumentos. "Pero a pesar de ello sigo siendo en gran parte un tonokai. ¿Quién querría tener algo con un 'monstruo' como yo?"

Usopp sonrió victorioso al conseguir el pie de frase perfecto.

"Pues un 'monstruo' como tú."

_'¿Un monstruo como yo? Pero eso es imposible.'_

"Eso es imposible, Usopp." Le dijo con tono triste Chopper. "Solamente existe una única Akuma no mi de cada tipo y yo me comí la Hito Hito no mi."

"Eso es cierto pero también lo es que exist-"

"¡¡¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ARMAR TANTO JALEO VOSOTROS DOS!!!" le gritó Zoro desde lo alto del Sunny sacando la cabeza por la entrada al puesto de vigía. "¡¡DEJA DE LIAR LAS COSAS USOPP, DILE QUE AÚN TIENE QUE HABER POR AHÍ LA USHI USHI NO MI MODELO TONOKAI Y LARGAROS A DORMIR DE UNA VEZ!!"

Usopp no podía creerse que Zoro le hubiera quitado su momento de gloria. Olvidándose de Chopper, que se había quedado totalmente estupefacto ante la importancia de aquella revelación, empezó a gritarle a Zoro.

"¡¡¡YA SE LO IBA A DECIR AHORA, BAKA!!!" ¿es qué ni siquiera ahora le iban a poder dejar tener una victoria? "¡¡¡NO TENÍAS QUE METERTE DÓNDE NADIE TE LLAMA!!!"

"¡¡¡NO LO HABRÍA HECHO SI NO ESTUVIERAIS GRITANDO MIENTRAS DABAS MIL VUELTAS SIN SENT-!!!"

De improviso Zoro desapareció en el interior del puesto de vigía. A Usopp no le hacía falta pensar mucho para saber que Robin lo había arrastrado para dentro.

"Si será baka. Mira que dejar a Robin para ponerse a gritarme. Si es que el tío este no es normal pero en todos los sentidos." Entonces Usopp se fijó en Chopper que se había quedado como una estatua igualito a como le había pasado a Sanji. "Lo que faltaba. Oi, Chopper. No me digas que también te ha dado un ataque." Entonces la mirada brillante de Chopper cegó al pobre de Usopp. "¡¡AAAHHH!! ¡QUÉ ME DEJAS CIEGO!!"

"¿De verdad crees qué la Ushi Ushi no mi modelo tonokai la haya podido comer una mecchen?" preguntó todo esperanzado Chopper.

¿Cuáles podían ser las posibilidades de que precisamente la Ushi Ushi no mi modelo tonokai hubiera sido comida por una mecchen de una edad lo suficientemente pareja con la de Chopper para que pudieran salir juntos?

"Por supuesto. ¿No te acuerdas de lo que nos dijo Robin después de salvarla en Enies Lobby?" le preguntó Usopp.

Chopper sonrió muy feliz a aquella pregunta.

""Nadie vino a este mundo para estar solo.""

"Ahí tienes tu respuesta entonces."

* * *

Una vez en el interior del puesto de vigía, al que Zoro había adoptado como su lugar de entrenamiento y poco más tarde su propio senshitsu, los 'brazos fleur' que lo habían arrastrado, por las piernas, de vuelta desaparecieron. Dándose la vuelta, con la espalda en el suelo, se apoyó en los codos levantándose ligeramente.

"Te había avisado que lo haría si continuaran gritando así que no me mires así porque solamente cumplí mi palabra." Le dijo Zoro a, una cubierta por las sábanas de la nueva cama que se había instalado allí, Robin.

"Y no hay ninguna duda de que no existe nada más seguro en este mundo que la palabra dada por ti, kenshi-san." Las palabras de Robin sonaban melosas y cálidas logrando su objetivo en Zoro.

Al momento, de un salto, se puso a cuatro patas estirando su cuerpo como si se tratase de un depredador con su vista fija en su presa. Robin no pudo reprimir un escalofrío de excitación ante aquella posesiva y dominante mirada.

Ahora fue el turno de Robin de colocarse de espaldas sobre la cama sin perder ni un instante la visión de Zoro. Dicho movimiento hacia la izquierda hizo que la sábana se deslizase de su cuerpo hasta caer al suelo en un lateral de la cama.

Arqueando su cuerpo, mientras sus manos lo recorrían desde su cuello pasando por sus pechos y luego cruzando sus muslos hasta terminar entre sus piernas, Robin ronroneó sensualmente a Zoro.

"**¡¡GRRRRR!!**"

El rugido de Zoro consiguió excitar y asustar a partes iguales a Robin. De improviso Zoro se abalanzó hacia ella para desaparecer de su vista en un rápido movimiento. Sorprendida por aquella súbita desaparición intentó levantarse para buscar a Zoro pero se encontró que no podía moverse. Sus muñecas estaban firmemente sujetas y notaba sobre ella la presencia de aquella bestia salvaje.

Cuando sus miradas se encontraron sabían que nada de lo que pudieran encontrar podría interponerse entre ellos. La fuerza salvaje y primigenia que los unía era irrompible. Estaban unidos por mucho más de lo que podía lanzarles contra ellos el mundo.

"¿Piensas devorarme ahora que me tienes, kenshi-san?"

La lengua de Zoro saboreó la piel salina del cuello de Robin para gusto de ella.

Una vez más sus miradas se encontraron y allí podía verse millares… millones de sensaciones y sentimientos.

"No dejaré ni los huesos."

Robin le sonrió invitadoramente.

"Justo lo que me apetecía."

Continuará en el **Epílogo: Calidez**

______________________________________________________________________

Aquí termina la historia. El **Epílogo** ahí mencionado no es más que unas cuantas escenas que no deben tener mucha importancia salvo para aquellos que les guste ver como se relacionan ciertos personajes.^^

La verdad es que me acuerdo de que pensaba en que iba a meterme en un buen lío al querer tratar el pasado de Zoro y Nami; pero creo que había dejado bien claro que lo que importaba era el presente. Es muy fácil, que no lo es, poner un pasado de cualquier tipo para la historia y era algo que bien podía haber hecho, pero sería algo extraño. No sé si me explico. Vale que este es un fanfic y podría hacer lo que me apeteciera pero, a pesar del tema del fic, intento mantenerme bastante fiel al original salvo lo mínimo necesario para que la historia funcione y avance. Zoro tomando iniciativas… ni con estas golpeándole lograrían semejante milagro. ;P

Muchos podrían pensar en que el pasado desconocido de algunos personajes podría llegar a ser tan sorprendente como el de Luffy pero, de alguna manera, lo dudo mucho. Pero viendo como han salido no es que importe mucho, aunque no me parece bien por parte de Oda-sama que solamente parezca dispuesto a revelar el de Luffy y todo su árbol familiar. Sus nakama también merecen su lugar.

Por cierto que lo de Chopper y lo de encontrarse con una chica que se hubiera comido la Ushi Ushi no mi modelo tonokai es algo que se puede ver venir tan claramente que Oda-sama sería capaz de no hacerlo para fastidiar. T.T

Pues a esto parece que se dedica. A dejarnos claro las intenciones y relaciones entre los Mugiwara pero no queriendo hacerlas visibles en la historia. Claro que si las mini-historias de los capítulos tienen relevancia en la historia principal, ¿por qué no lo van a hacer el resto de los dibujos? Si, ya sé que los que comparten con animales resultan demasiado difíciles de catalogar en One Piece pero tan difícil no puede llegar a ser, ¿verdad? Pero sobre todo me refiero a los dibujos grupales en donde se pueden verles en situaciones más 'cotidianas'. Ya se lo comenté a alguien hace poco, ^^, pero lo volveré a decir ahora. El dibujo del capítulo 439: "The third one and the seven one." Es un claro ejemplo de que entre Robin y Zoro existe algo más que el simple hecho de ser nakama. Las miradas que se cruzan. La sonrisa de Robin y el gesto de Zoro, siempre arisco con los flirteos de Robin. El hecho de que necesite llevar desenvainada a Wadou como protección y su bandana en la cabeza indicando la importancia de lo que existe entre ellos dos.

Es que a mi me encanta esta pareja, y a Oda-sama también por mucho que no quiera dar el siguiente paso en la historia. n.n

Y ahora las agradecidas reviews:

**Gabe Logan: **Sabía que el LuNa te iba a encantar, no sé yo por qué ;P

Supongo que este sería uno de esos momentos en que se dice eso de: "Piensa mal y acertarás." ;DDD

Espero que todo te haya ido a mejor durante estos días… bueno, lo de Batman no sé yo si tiene solución a corto plazo. O.O

Gracias y nos leemos pronto.

**kaizoku ou16**: Pues ya ves que esto se ha terminado y solamente queda… bueno, no es muy difícil saber lo qué, ¿verdad? o.O

Me alegro que te haya gustado el fic, y si es grato de leer es, supongo, por haberme centrado en eses dos y no en el pasado como podía haberse dado el caso.

De corazón Gracias por leer mi fic y espero seguir teniéndote cerca con los que aún me quedan por ahí.

Nos leemos.^^

**Christti:** Todos son monos cuando están enamorados… algunos incluso lo son demasiado. Ahora que te contesto me he acordado de lo de "perro ladrador, poco mordedor" y no pude evitar reírme por haber hecho gruñir a Zoro al final. ;DDDD

Gracias por los Besos de medianoche… me pregunto de que tipo serán los próximos… Mmmmm… lo único es que serán bienvenidos. ;P

Léeme… digo, nos leemos.^^

**GLOSARIO:**

**Imouto**: Hermana pequeña.

**Gomennasai**: Lo siento.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Bakayarou**: Idiota.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Oniisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Sagishi**: Tramposa.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Kaizoku**: Piratas.

**Kadonobenkai**: Profunda disculpa.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Mecchen**: Chica.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Kyoudai**: Hermano y hermana.

**Rafu**: Mujer desnuda.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Beranmee**!: ¡Maldito idiota!

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Majou**: Bruja.

**Imoutosan**: Hermanita.

**Akutou**: Desgraciada. (de manera insultante)

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Bakabakashii**: Ridículo, estúpido.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Koishii**: Querida.

**Shima**: Isla.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Sugoi**: Genial.

**Fumenboku**: Pena, desgracia.

**Mugiwaraboushi**: Sombrero de paja.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa, encantadora.

**Chuu**: Beso.

**Akumu**: Pesadilla.

**Yume**: Sueño.

**Na-kashira**: Cabeza vegetal.

**Koikomoru**: Estar profundamente enamorado.

**Shinpu**: Novia.

**Kawaii**: Preciosa, adorable.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Domou arigatou**: Muchas Gracias.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Tonokai**: Reno.

**Nani**: Qué.

Hasta aquí por hoy. Ya saben. Si quieren dejen reviews, sino espero que hayan disfrutado de la lectura.^^

Domou Arigatou y nos leemos.


	7. Epílogo

**¿Perdido y Encontrado?**

**Epílogo: Calidez**

Finalmente la cocina quedó vacía dejando en ella a un Sanji que aún no había podido hacerse a la idea de que tanto Robin como Nami pudieran estar saliendo, y enamoradas, de Zoro y Luffy respectivamente. Cada vez que lo pensaba era como si el mundo se le echase encima con intención de impedirle avanzar y que quedase sumido en un mar de profunda angustia. Una parte de él, que debía encontrarse en lo más hondo de su ser, le suplicaba que diera un paso adelante y que, sin olvidar jamás a sus dos kawaii mecchen, siguiera en su búsqueda por 'la que es solo para él' de entre todas las mecchen del mundo.

Decirlo era mucho más fácil que hacerlo. Sanji sentía como si su cuerpo fuera incapaz de dar siquiera un solo paso antes de que aquel enorme peso que se había puesto sobre sus hombros cumpliera su amenaza y lo aplastase sin miramientos.

-Ha sido una noche llena de revelaciones. Diría que con tanta sorpresa es seguro que mañana tendré agujetas en los músculos de la cara-. Las palabras fueron interrumpidas mientras finalizaba de beber su taza de kouhii dando un suspiro de satisfacción final.-Aunque claro, ¡¡YO NO TENGO MÚSCULOS PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! ¡¡YO HO HO HO HO!!

Sanji ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para silenciar al estruendoso esqueleto. ¿Es qué no podía entender que en estos momentos no estaba para bromas? Sus dos angelitos habían emprendido el vuelo lejos de su regazo para acabar en las llamas de aquellos baka que…

-¡¡¡QUERÉIS DEJAR DE ARMAR TANTO JALEO VOSOTROS DOS!!!-. Gritó Zoro, seguramente desde el puesto de vigía. -¡¡DEJA DE LIAR LAS COSAS USOPP, DILE QUE AÚN TIENE QUE HABER POR AHÍ LA USHI USHI NO MI MODELO TONOKAI Y LARGAROS A DORMIR DE UNA VEZ!!

-¡¡¡YA SE LO IBA A DECIR AHORA, BAKA!!!-. Podía sentirse que las palabras de Zoro le habían molestado por algún motivo. -¡¡¡NO TENÍAS QUE METERTE DÓNDE NADIE TE LLAMA!!!

-¡¡¡NO LO HABRÍA HECHO SI NO ESTUVIERAIS GRITANDO MIENTRAS DABAS MIL VUELTAS SIN SENT-!!!

De pronto volvió un silencio que, desgraciadamente, no era tan bienvenido como podía esperarse ya que hacía pensar en el por qué del discurso interrumpido de Zoro, el que únicamente lograba responderlo la presencia de cierta morena.

Sanji se hundió aún más en su silla. Estaba cayendo en una akumu de la que le iba a resultar muy complicado, sino casi imposible, salir de una pieza. Todas las mecchen que compartieron viaje con ellos lograban inflamarle el corazón pero no era correspondida de igual manera por ellas. Simplemente era su nakama y tomodachi.

-Aún es temprano, Sanji-kun-. Volvió a hablar Brook al comprobar como su nakama empeoraba su actitud.- ¿Qué te parecería si nos vamos a dar una vuelta por el pueblo a ver si nos encontramos con alguna mecchen?-. Brook se detuvo a pensar sobre algo que le vino a la mente.-Aunque deberían ser otras diferentes a las que nos encontramos esta mañana. Algunas que no sean tan desconsideradas y nos muestren sus bragas cuando se lo pidamos.

La reacción de Sanji fue demasiado comedida para su forma de ser pero por lo menos la referencia de mecchen y bragas logró sacarle unos cuantos tics en su rostro. Pronto estaría en plena forma si encontrasen alguna mecchen desinhibida.

Poniéndose en pie Brook le dio unas palmadas de ánimo en el hombro a Sanji.

-No se hable más-. Brook agarró por debajo de los brazos a Sanji poniéndolo en pie.-¡¡Adelante!!

El kukku de los Mugiwara no soportó su propio peso con las piernas de gelatina que ahora poseía volviéndose a hundir en la silla.

-Yo ho ho ho ho, es como si no tuviera huesos-. Dijo divertido Brook mientras se echaba a su nakama al hombro.-Yo solamente soy huesos y tú no los tienes. Yo ho ho ho ho.

Sanji aún no estaba para reírse de aquellos comentarios.

Por supuesto que en vez de desembarcar a la primera oportunidad, Brook recordó que no llevaba ni un mísero berrie encima por lo que tuvieron que tomar un desvío hasta el senshitsu de los chicos. Nada pasó en el momento que entraron pero, después de coger su dinero, y de Sanji porque tampoco era plan que gastase únicamente él su propio dinero, y salieron de nuevo al pasillo pudieron, y Brook habría esperado que solamente lo hubiera hecho él solo, escuchar las voces de Nami y Luffy provenientes del senshitsu de las mecchen.

__________

Sentada sobre la cama Nami observaba como Luffy no paraba de dar vueltas por todo el senshitsu mientras se echaba el aliento para poder olerlo. Esta actitud le hacía preguntarse si es que normalmente se cepillaba los dientes con meshi si nadie estaba con él para impedírselo.

La sonrisa en el rostro de Luffy era una buena houshoukin, pero ahora era el inicio de una mucho mejor… para ambos.

-No es niku pero huele muy bien-. Decía Luffy oliendo su aliento.

-Eso es porque es de sabor a fresas… no tenía a mikan en eses momentos-. Le explicó Nami captando la atención de Luffy.- ¿Así qué tendría más tu atención si tuviera sabor a niku?

La sonrisa de Luffy seguía siendo aquella tan luminosa pero ahora poseía algo de depredador en ella. Algo que atestiguaba su mirada.

-Sería interesante-. Dijo Luffy aproximándose a Nami. A pesar de llevar solamente los pantalones puestos, Nami no podía apartar su mirada de aquella sonrisa.-Pero la verdad es que prefiero tu sabor natural.

Nami fue retrocediendo sobre la cama hasta quedar sentada en el medio agarrándose protectoramente las piernas contra su pecho. Su cuerpo ocultado únicamente por lo que era capaz llevando el chaleco de Luffy desabotonado.

-¿Y qué sabor es ese, Luffy?-. Le preguntó con gran inocencia Nami mirándole fijamente con la cabeza apoyada sobre sus rodillas.

Entonces Luffy se detuvo con aire confundido mientras se ponía a pensar la respuesta a la pregunta de Nami. Su rostro formando una máscara de gran concentración que dejó a Nami incapaz de reaccionar.

¿Realmente se había parado a pensar en una respuesta acerca de una pregunta, que solamente buscaba incitarle, mientras ella se encontraba delante de él, en la cama, completamente desnuda con la excepción de aquel chaleco abierto?

_¡Es qué no me lo puedo creer!_

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar se encontró tumbada sobre la cama con Luffy encima de ella, con sus brazos a ambos lados de su cabeza, sonriéndole como si hubiera encontrado lo más precioso del mundo.

-Creo que será mejor que vuelva a probarte para que no se me olvide tu sabor a mikan, Nami.

A pesar de la situación en la que estaba no se le pasó que Luffy le había respondido correctamente, pero si él quería probarla para 'asegurarse' no iba a ser ella quien se lo impidiera.

-¿Y qué es lo que le apetece probar primero al shinshi?

Solamente fue terminar su pregunta cuando los labios de Luffy empezaron a besarla por el cuello mientras se dirigían directamente hacia sus propios labios que esperaban ansiosos.

Las caricias de Luffy sobre aquel suave cuerpo lograron hacerle cosquillas y, a pesar del momento en el que se encontraban, Nami no pudo evitar ponerse a reír. A lo que no tardó mucho Luffy en acompañarla.

__________

Escuchando las risas provenientes del interior del senshitsu, Brook sabía que lo mejor que podía hacer era apurarse y salir corriendo de allí sino quería que el estado de Sanji fuera a peor.

Rápidamente lo sacó a cubierta, aún con el sonido de aquellas risas a sus espaldas, y dispuesto para bajarlo a tierra cuando se dio de cuenta de que se le había caído su sombrero en el senshitsu mientras recogía el dinero. Y también debía cogerle la chaqueta de Sanji que había dejado allí mientras preparaba la gohan.

-Menudo contratiempo más lamentable-. Brook apoyó a Sanji contra un mástil antes de ponerse en marcha de vuelta tras sus pasos.-Será mejor que me esperes aquí mientras recupero mi sombrero y tu chaqueta. No puedo presentarme ante ninguna mecchen sin llevarlo puesto, pues todos dicen que hace juego con el color de mis ojos. Aunque claro está… ¡¡YO NO TENGO OJOS, PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO…

Sanji escuchaba como las risas de Brook se alejaban mientras volvía al interior del Sunny y por un momento creyó que el aire libre le iba a proporcionar un poco de la calma que necesitaba para recuperarse de todas las 'no muy agraciadas' noticias de las que fue testigo esta noche.

_Creo que estoy peor de lo que pensaba…_

A pesar de que Brook se había largado hacía unos momentos, Sanji podía perjurar que aún era capaz de escuchar el eco murmurante de sus risas. Para su desgracia se equivocaba de lleno. El sonido de aquellas risas no provenía de la misma zona por la que se había marchado su nakama

Provenía, exactamente, justo sobre su cabeza… y ahí solamente podía estar…

El puesto de vigía.

__________

Era una visión. Simplemente capaz de provocarle un tipo de sensaciones que jamás pensó que una onna, cualquiera de las que conoció o que pudiera llegar a conocer durante su vida, pudiera llegar a producirle.

No era solamente un deseo casi incontrolable por el cual necesitaba usar todo el autocontrol que tenía gracias a su estricto entrenamiento, o que existía por culpa de dicho estricto entrenamiento.

La uruwashii de cualquier onna, sin importar cuan kannouteki, eigo o iroppoi que fuera había sido capaz nunca de provocarle nada más que la simple y común apreciación de una bijo. Vamos, si incluso, a pesar de las ansias por acabar con su vida de las maneras más crueles y despiadadas posibles, podía aceptar que Nami era uruwashii.

Entonces que decir de Robin. Ella que no solamente le parecía lo más uruwashii que jamás hubiera visto sino que formaba parte de si mismo de lo profundo que eran esos sentimientos por ella.

Sus miradas y sonrisas eran suficientes para debilitarle lo suficiente para permitirle acercarse hasta que no le resultase difícil el poder darle un seppun que acabaría con cualquier intento de resistencia.

Si es que había un pensamiento sobre querer resistirse a ella. Tal vez como un intento para hacerle ver que no todo le podía resultar tan condenadamente sencillo. Él no era de los que se deja seducir por una cara bonita, un contoneo de caderas y una sonrisa arrebatadora… y si así lo fuera pondría bastante distancia entre ellos para tratar de buscar una salida airosa.

Sus risas ahora resultaban más tranquilas después de la explosión que había provocado unas simples caricias sobre las palmas de los pies de Robin. Suerte de reflejos por parte de Zoro que le evitaron una nariz rota. Una vez determinado la zona de peligro pudo avanzar por aquella pierna trazando un rastro de besos que le llevó hasta la rodilla.

-Más arriba, kenshi-san.

A pesar de no gustarle que le dieran órdenes, sabía que esta era una que pensaba seguir hasta el final. Sus dedos acariciaban todo el contorno de la pierna provocando que suaves suspiros surgieran de entre los labios de Robin.

Tan encantada estaba de este kannouteki tratamiento que le entregó su otra pierna para que también le dedicase las mismas atenciones… salvo cualquier contacto con la planta del pie, por supuesto. Tal vez lo intentasen en otro momento bajo el agua para ver si aquellas sensaciones se podían ver algo mermadas. No era posible que nunca pudiera recibir un masaje de pies por parte de Zoro por culpa de la alta sensitividad de aquella parte de su anatomía.

Zoro aceptó aquella ofrenda a la que empezó a cubrir de más seppun mientras él mismo estaba siendo acariciado por aquellos pies. Su costado y su torso eran los lugares predilectos para los pies de Robin.

-Más arriba, kenshi-san.

Las manos del kengou subían por las piernas mientras acariciaban los muslos y caderas, los cuales fueron encontrados bastante calientes al tacto, mientras iban abriéndose, poco a poco, las piernas de Robin.

Entre tanto calor, Zoro encontró un oasis donde saciar su sed.

__________

Cuando Brook regresó a cubierta, más tarde de lo esperado por culpa de convencer a Usopp y Chopper de que tenía que llevar a Sanji a dar una vuelta para que se le pasase el shock recibido durante la gohan, se encontró al kukku tirado en cubierta con la cara sobre el césped.

Primero pensó que se había deslizado por culpa del movimiento del Sunny pero cuando llegó hasta él, pudo escuchar las voces o, más en concreto, la voz de Robin proveniente del puesto de vigía. Una voz que era más un gemido entrecortado por rápidos jadeos. Una constante letanía compuesta por: _¡Sí!_, _¡¡Más!!_, _¡¡Más rápido!!_, _¡¡No pares, kenshi-san!!_, y varias más del mismo estilo. El origen del movimiento había sido establecido por Brook.

-Debemos irnos cuanto antes-. Dijo mientras se echaba al hombro a Sanji. Ya le pondría la chaqueta más tarde una vez estuvieran fuera del Sunny.ía cubrirme las orejas… pero claro está… ¡Yo no tengo orejas porque solo soy huesos! Yo ho ho ho ho.

De un salto sobrepasó la barandilla y cayó directamente al agua. Esta vez, a diferencia de las anteriores, llevaba consigo un peso extra y le costó un gran esfuerzo el poder mantenerse sobre el agua y evitar hundirse. Suerte de que estaban cerca del puerto porque de otra manera ambos se habrían ahogado. Uno por no poder nadar y el otro por no tener el cuerpo para tales menesteres.

-¡¡Qué cerca estuvo!!-. Anunció agotado Brook al llegar a tierra y caer al suelo lo menos aparatosamente posible.-Estuvo cerca el que me hiciera polvo los músculos por culpa del esfuerzo… Aunque claro que, ¡¡yo no tengo músculos porque solo soy huesos!! Yo ho ho ho ho.

Brook necesitó unos minutos para recuperar el 'aliento' antes de poder coger a Sanji, colocarle la chaqueta y dirigirse a la ciudad en busca de algunas mecchen que le alegrasen un poco a su decaído nakama… y si hubiera algo más pues bienvenido sea.

Decidiendo que sería mejor llevarlo sujeto por los brazos colocado sobre su hombro, más como si estuviera borracho que como si fuera un saco de patatas, Brook empezó a recorrer algunas de las calles más oscuras.

Por supuesto que pronto decidió que esto era un claro error porque, si bien, podía iniciar alguna conversación con algunas personas, aún ninguna mecchen había sido avistada, una vez era iluminado su rostro el final era siempre el mismo.

Gritos y carreras.

La persona con la que hablaba gritaba al ver que se trataba de un esqueleto parlante, debía ser a causa de la noche porque de día no había encontrado muchos problemas para no asustar a la gente, y Brook salía corriendo de manera instintiva. Aún permanecían cercanas sus terribles experiencias con los zombis y ghost de Thriller Bark.

Decidiendo que de esta manera no iba a resultarle posible no solo encontrarse con alguna mecchen sino el poder hablar con ellas sin que se llegasen a asustar de él, ¿o sería de un inconsciente de quién se asustaban?, decidió caminar bajo las luces que iluminaban las calles principales.

Al principio la gente se había asustado para luego empezar, solamente, a mirarle de reojo sin acercarse mucho a su lado, para luego verlo como lo que realmente era: una muestra más que en Grand Line puede haber de todo. ¿Un esqueleto que se mueve y habla? Por supuesto. ¿Por qué no lo iba a poder haber en esta agua?

El cambio de actitud de la gente logró relajar a Brook pero nada de lo sucedido pareció haber causado ningún tipo de reacción en un Sanji que continuaba totalmente inconsciente para el mundo, aunque seguía manteniendo una fina hebra de consciencia. Lo de inconsciente era más bien por su no relación con la gente que pasaba a su lado.

Tras un tiempo más que razonable y viendo que no se había hecho ningún tipo de avance en poder mantener una conversación con las pocas mecchen con las que conseguían ofrecer un saludo inicial, Brook había decidido, por desgracia para su buen nakama Sanji, que sería mejor volver al Sunny. Por lo menos a estas horas ya se habrían dormido las dos nuevas parejas… a no ser que tuvieran tanto aguante como en combate, porque en ese caso…

_…sería mejor esperar al amanecer_.

Tal vez fuera que las de la mañana hubieran hablado con sus tomodachi y estas con las suyas hasta haber tejido una red de información que las hubiera alertado de las intenciones del esqueleto parlante en querer verles sus bragas.

Algunas realmente podían ser unas aguafiestas.

-¡¡Sugoi, tía!!-. La voz de una mecchen sonó delante de Brook.-¡¡Un esqueleto que se mueve!!

Alzando la vista, y apartándola de su derrumbado nakama, Brook pudo ver a dos mecchen que le observaban boquiabiertas. Por lo menos aún no había decidido salir corriendo aunque, claro está, Brook no había abierto su boca para decir alguna palabra que provocase esa acción.

Lo primero en que se fijaron sus 'ojos' era en que ambas llevaban unas minifaldas muy cortas, casi podía decirse que extremadamente cortas, y unas blusas muy sugerentes. No había ninguna duda de que habían salido a pasarlo muy bien y por el tono de sus voces aún tenían cuerda para rato.

-Es la primera vez que veo una así-. Le respondió la otra mecchen.

-Bueno, supongo que no es muy normal el que haya un esqueleto viviente.

La mecchen no pudo evitar ponerse a reír por aquel comentario.

-No, baka-. La mecchen de la minifalda azul le dio un ligero golpe en el brazo a su compañera.-Me refería a un esqueleto tan alto.

Las dos mecchen se detuvieron justo enfrente de Brook y Sanji que, a pesar de seguir tirado sobre el hombro de su nakama, parecía reaccionar al movimiento de las mecchen. Un avance era un avance, ¿verdad?

-Ohayo-. Saludaron a dúo las mecchen con una alegre sonrisa en sus rostros y un apreciable movimiento de sus bustos.

-Ohayo-. Le respondió Brook con una leve inclinación a modo de saludo con el que no perdía de vista aquellos pares de pechos. Todo iba bien de momento.- ¿Podíais hacer el favor de mostrarme vuestras bragas?

A pesar de que no podía moverse el cuerpo de Sanji se puso en tensión, como si quisiera patearle el huesudo culo a Brook, por volver a cometer la misma acción que había espantado a todas las mecchen anteriores con su dichosa pregunta.

A las dos mecchen se le abrieron de manera exagerada los ojos al escuchar la pregunta de Brook pero, para sorpresa de ambos Mugiwara, se pusieron a reír de una manera totalmente encantadora. (Según propias palabras de los dos dichas más tarde)

-Gomen pero eso no va a ser posible, Mr. Gaikotsu-. Se disculpó amablemente la mecchen de la minifalda negra.

-Oh, ¿y puede saberse por qué no?-. Preguntó Brook n dando por perdida la posibilidad mientras las mecchen siguieran allí con ellos.

La de la minifalda negra era una uruwashii mecchen de pelo castaño que lo llevaba sujeto en unas siete trenzas que caían por su espalda desnuda. Sus ojos, también castaños, tenían un brillo pícaro que prometía mucho.

-Bueno, principalmente porque no sería de buena educación hacer algo así con un desconocido, ¿no lo cree así Mr. Gaikotsu?-. El tono inocente la hacía aún más kawaii si fuera posible.

Sanji sentía como lentamente su cuerpo se iba despertando de su aletargada situación, pero aún no era capaz de moverse. El recuerdo de los gemidos placenteros de Robin estaban demasiado recientes en su mente para permitirlo. No por lo gemidos en si, sino por quien los provocaba.

-Entonces hagamos algo para solucionar este problema-. Poniéndose firme inclinó levemente su cuerpo al decir su nombre.-Mi nombre es Brook y mi nakama aquí presente se llama Sanji-kun.-Brook también le hizo dar una leve inclinación a Sanji.

Las mecchen no pudieron evitar una nueva explosión de burbujeantes risas.

-¿Mejor así?-. Quiso saber Brook.

-Mejor-. Le respondieron al mismo tiempo.

Brook acercó su rostro justo apenas unos centímetros del de las mecchen.

-Entonces, ¿ahora me podéis enseñar vuestras bragas?

Las mecchen lo apartaron con suaves empujones mientras no podían evitar reírse de la actitud de Brook.

-Nooo-. Le recriminaron dulcemente. Logrando sacarle una mirada triste a Brook.-Nosotras aún no nos hemos presentado, ver como se le iluminó el rostro a Brook volvió a conseguir hacerlas reír. No había ninguna duda de que se lo estaban pasando en grande con él.-Yo me llamo Naleeh-. Le saludó con una gran sonrisa la mecchen de la minifalda negra.

-Y mi nombre es Suki-. Se presentó su tomodachi.

Suki tenía un cabello de una clara tonalidad rojiza que lo llevaba cortito por la nuca mientras por delante le caían dos largos mechones que le llegaban hasta cubrir sus pechos. El color de sus ojos del color de la miel. Una kanbi mecchen.

Las presentaciones habían sido formuladas y ahora Brook no podía pensar en nada que pudiera impedir que aquellos angelitos le pudieran enseñar sus bragas.

-Entonces…

Las mecchen se miraron entre ellas antes de volver su atención a los Mugiwara.

-Está bien-, empezó a decir Naleeh lo que puso en expectativa a Brook y a, un cada vez más recuperado, Sanji, pero algo en su tono indicaba que pasaba algo más.-pero me temo que solamente os la va a poder enseñar Suki.

La 'cara' de decepción de Brook era para haberle hecho una foto.

-¿Por qué?-. Le preguntó con un tono lastimero que rompía el corazón. Nadie podía pensar que estuvieran hablando de enseñar las bragas al oírle.

-Bueno, es que…-, por primera vez se le notaron como sus mejillas adquirían cierto color.-… no las llevo puestas.

Tanto la atención de Brook como la de Sanji se centraron rápidamente a aquella minifalda negra con la esperanza de que una corriente de aire o un movimiento por parte de Naleeh le mostrasen aquel takara tan preciado y precioso.

La mecchen se escondió tímidamente tras Suki sin dejar de reír por las ganas mostradas por Brook y Sanji.

-¡No me miréis así que me da vergüenza!-. Les pidió tras su tomodachi.

Suki había alzado las manos en un intento por impedir que aquellos dos se abalanzasen sobre Naleeh. Entonces recordó algo.

-Pero si que puedes…

-¿De qué hablas?-. Quiso saber Naleeh confundida.-Ya sabes que…

-Si es muy fácil, baka…

Suki se volvió a murmurarle algo a su tomodachi. Entonces Naleeh parecía estar haciendo algo tras Suki y cuando encararon de nuevo a los dos Mugiwara ambas mecchen tenían una pícara sonrisa en sus rostros.

-¿Queríais ver nuestras bragas?-. Les preguntó inocentemente Naleeh.

Tanto Brook como Sanji asintieron mientras notaban aumentar la presión de su sangre. Por supuesto que eso era algo extraño en un esqueleto pero… ya sabes, ¡Gran Line!

Para delirio de los dos muchachos vieron como Suki se levantaba la minifalda dejando ver un tanga de encaje rojo pasión, que les hizo hervir la sangre, mientras que Naleeh les mostró su propio tanga, de un blanco de lo más puro, que lo sujetaba con ambas manos delante del pecho de Suki.

Las caras de Brook y Sanji eran de absoluta felicidad gracias a que aquellas dos mecchen habían sido tan amables de mostrarles sus bragas.

Naleeh volvió a guardarse el tanga en el pequeñito bolso que llevaba al hombro. El por qué de que no lo llevase puesto era algo que no les concernía saber a ninguno de ellos dos y que no importaba realmente en el esquema de su mundo.

-¿Os gustaron?-. Quiso saber Suki.

-¡¡Sublimes!! ¡¡Perfectos para dos uruwashii mecchen como vosotras!!

Tal vez Sanji estuviera más recuperado pero, a pesar de ello, seguía siendo incapaz de pronunciar una sola palabra y dejaba los halagos para Brook.

Naleeh no pudo evitar fijarse que la mirada de los chicos se centró más en el tanga de Suki que en el suyo, aunque sabía que era algo normal porque de las dos era su tomodachi quien lo llevaba puesto.

-Me hubiera gustado haberlo llevado puesto pero…-, con un inocente movimiento se levantó la minifalda, dejando a la vista aquella parte de su cuerpo tan deseada por muchos, añadiendo con rotundidad una última declaración.-… esta noche voy sin nada puesto.

Las chicas se apartaron entre chillidos y risas cuando, por muy poco, no fueron rociadas con la sangre que brotó con fuerza de las narices de Brook y Sanji. Rodeándoles se juntaron para comentar algo entre ellas sin dejar de reírse por la reacción de los Mugiwara.

Brook sentía que, por lo menos en su caso, la noche había sido bien provechosa pero a parte de un buen momento Sanji parecía continuar igual. ¿Semejante visión sería suficiente para hacerle seguir avanzando en su vida? Solamente podía esperar a ver.

-Oi, Brook-kun. ¿Qué le pasa a tu tomodachi?-. Preguntó Naleeh a instancias de Suki que parecía intentar comprender el estado de Sanji.

Recuperando la verticalidad… Brook se volvió hacia las dos mecchen con rostro serio. No estaba muy seguro si sería apropiado hablar sobre los sucesos que llevaron a Sanji a semejante estado… aunque hablar siempre resultaba una gran ayuda.

-Resulta que esta noche le rompieron su corazón-. El tono melancólico de Brook daba un mayor impacto a sus palabras.

El clásico 'Ooooohhhh' por parte de las mecchen resultó adorable.

-No me digas que su novia le dejó-. Supuso Suki.

-Bueno… no es que fueran realmente sus novias pero…-. Las chicas levantaron las manos instándole a parar un momento. ¿Habían oído bien? ¿Más de una mecchen?-… eran sus nakama a las que siempre trataba con gran dedicación. Tal vez pensaba que con el tiempo… pero esta noche las dos mecchen nos dijeron que salían con dos de nuestros nakama. A la vista está que la noticia no le sentó muy bien, y por eso le había sacado a dar una vuelta para ver si se animaba un poco.

Suki sabía lo que estaba pasando Sanji porque no hacía ni dos semanas que la habían dejado, por suerte no fue por su mejor tomodachi, ya que era Naleeh, pero seguía doliendo que tras tanto tiempo juntos alguien te deje por alguien.

-¿Tanto las aprecia para estar en ese estado?-. Preguntó Naleeh.

-Oh, si. Las aprecia tanto que nos dejaría al resto a pan y agua solamente para ofrecerles buena meshi a ellas dos. No le importaría que nos quedásemos en los huesos… aunque claro está, ¡¡YO YA SOY SOLO HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO…

-Yie yie yie yie yie-. Acompañó Naleeh a las risas de Brook.-Eres muy gracioso.

A Brook se le iluminó el rostro al escuchar algo tan bonito sobre él; pero entonces se dio cuenta de que Suki se les había acercado y estaba observando detalladamente el rostro medio recuperado de Sanji.

-Pobrecito…-, Suki le acarició una mejilla pasándole el dorso de un par de dedos-…. no te preocupes por tu amor no correspondido porque alguien hay ahí fuera para cada uno de nosotros. No pierdas a tus nakama por ello.

-… aunque ninguna de nosotras tengamos novio actualmente…-, murmuró para si Naleeh.

Aquello llegó a oídos de Suki pinchándole en nervio.

-¡¡Oi, tampoco es para ir soltándolo tan alegremente!!-. El grito consiguió que Brook diera un respingo pero por suerte no fue más allá de eso. Suki retornó su atención a Sanji, como si no hubiera sido interrumpida, al que le acarició el rostro con intención de cogerle la mejilla derecha.-Incluso podrías haber conocido a esa persona pero que por alguna razón no pudierais estar juntos en ese momen-

De pronto Suki se quedó callada a media palabra cuando sus ojos miraron el rostro de Sanji… ¡completamente su rostro!

-¡¿¡Pero qué!?!

El grito de Brook surgió cuando Suki agarró con ambas manos la cara de Sanji y, arrebatándoselo a Brook, le plantó un enorme, y creciente, seppun mientras la llevaba hasta tenerlo bien sujeto contra la pared.

Podía verse la sorpresa en el rostro de Sanji y como sus manos no sabían como reaccionar pero cuando Suki le metió la lengua en su boca y empezó a 'jugar' con la lengua de Sanji, este cerró sus manos alrededor de la cintura de la mecchen manteniéndola junto a él.

Tanto Brook como Naleeh miraban atónitos como aquellos dos se besaban como si no existiera un mañana. Vieron como Suki se subió al cuerpo del kukku y se agarró con sus piernas a su cintura haciendo que las manos de Sanji pasasen de la propia cintura de la mecchen a su trasero perfectamente marcado por la minifalda.

Era una suerte que ya fuera bastante tarde y no hubiera mucha gente por las calles pero, aún así, aquellos dos se fueron deslizando al interior del oscuro, o no muy iluminado, callejón en donde podrían tener una mayor intimidad. Una intimidad que sus dos tomodachi les otorgaron cuando escucharon el sonido de una cremallera preceder a un pantalón deslizándose por las piernas.

-Oi, ¿y tú qué es lo que dices antes de ponerte a comer?-. Le preguntó a Brook mientras se alejaban intentando ignorar los jadeos que resonaban a sus espaldas.

-Pues lo mismo que todo el mundo: "Itadakimasu"-. Le dijo Brook cuando entraban en otra calle.- ¿Por qué?

-Bueno… seguramente pensarás que soy oroka pero…

La atención de Brook se centró en aquella mecchen tan tímida, por lo menos cuando hablaba porque lo de ir sin bragas…, o podía decirse que sus ojos no se apartaban de aquellos bamboleantes senos.

-No, ¿cómo iba a poder pensar algo así de una mecchen tan kawaii?-. La cabeza de Brook seguía el ritmo de aquellos pechos tan juguetones e hipnotizantes.

-Bueno, pues yo pensaba que tú dirías exactamente, "Bone appetite."

Brook se detuvo en seco y parecía que se hubiera quedado como muerto… más o menos, ante las palabras de Naleeh.

-¿Brook-kun?

Entonces Brook empezó a ponerse a reír con ganas.

-YO HO HO HO HO, 'Bone appetite'… YO HO HO HO HO, ¡qué gracioso!-. A Brook se le saltaban las lágrimas.

Naleeh también se puso a reír pero de una manera más comedida, eso si, sin apartar sus ojos del rostro de Brook salvo cuando le daba un buen repaso de la cabeza a los pies. Por supuesto que Brook se dio cuenta de ello y pensó en la peor situación.

-¿Ocurre algo?

-¡¿Qué?!-. Estaba claro por su voz que se sentía avergonzada por haber sido cogida mirándole tan fijamente.-¡¡Oh, no!! No pasa nada.

Pero no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de que si que pasaba algo.

-¡¡AAHH!!-. Brook le acercó su rostro hasta casi tenerlo pegado al de ella.-No me digas que aún me gotea la nariz… oh, pero espera. Yo no tengo nariz… ¡¡PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO.

Una vez más el sonido de la risa de Naleeh acompañaba al estruendo de la de Brook. Era una extraña mezcla, tanto como la de la pareja en si.

-No es eso. Yo… gomen por haber sido tan grosera-. Brook iba a decir algo pero ella se lo impidió haciendo un gesto con la mano pidiéndole que le dejase continuar. Por supuesto que Brook así lo hizo.-Pero es que soy estudiante de medicina… en concreto me estoy especializando en reumatología, aunque también toco traumatología y reumatología… por lo que no puedo evitar fijarse en tu cuerpo, Brook-kun.

-¡¿Mi cuerpo?!-. Se notaba que aquel tipo de atención era poco habitual para Brook.- ¿Tan interesante es?

El rostro de Naleeh se iluminó con una sonrisa radiante.

-Por supuesto que lo es-. Asentía vigorosamente la mecchen.- ¡¡Seguro que a todas las de la clase les gustaría echarte un buen vistazo!!

-Yo ho ho ho ho, nunca pensé que pudiera tener tanto éxito con las mecchen siendo solo huesos. Yo ho ho ho ho-. Una vez más Brook le acercó de golpe su rostro al de Naleeh.- ¿Crees qué me ensañarían sus bragas?

Por un momento Naleeh quedó muda antes de romper a reír de nuevo.

-Yie yie yie yie yie, estoy segura que no les importaría en absoluto.

Brook enderezó su cuerpo con la vista al cielo nocturno.

-Es como un sueño hecho realidad. Tan bonito que los ojos se me humedecen de felicidad…-, pero pronto la seriedad de Brook dio paso a su faceta más común.-… yo no tengo ojos, ¡¡PORQUE SOLO SOY HUESOS!! YO HO HO HO HO.

Brook y Naleeh se reían mientras reiniciaron su paseo nocturno.

__________

Un nuevo día había llegado finalmente al Sunny y en la cocina se encontraba la estampa habitual de cada mañana. Luffy pidiendo grandes cantidades de meshi y Sanji intentando refrenarle el ímpetu para evitar quedarse sin provisiones, y eso que acababa de llenar las despensas, pero también había una novedad.

La risa que podía escuchar en la cocina por debajo de los gritos de Luffy.

-¡¡SANJI, MESHI!!

-¡¿QUIERES CALLARTE DE UNA VEZ Y DEJAR DE MOLESTAR?!-. Sanji estaba irritado por varios motivos pero el principal era que los gritos de Luffy estaban molestando a Nami.- ¡¿Cómo no te calles y dejes de armar jaleo para que Nami pueda hablar tranquila te dejo sin una pizca de meshi en todo el día?!

Los ojos de Luffy se le abrieron como enormes fuentes de marisco pero no dijo nada sabiendo que la amenaza de Sanji era totalmente real. En este silencio solamente podía escucharse la risa de una persona.

-¡¡OI, YA BASTA!!-. Gritó Nami pero sin ningún resultado.- ¡¿¡QUIERES DEJARLO YA!?!

Los demás Mugiwara que estaban sentados a la mesa también estaban un poco cansaditos de tanta risa pero no se atrevían a decir ni una palabra por no saber si Nami pudiera tomárselo a mal.

En este tipo de situaciones era algo difícil de saber.

Fue en estos momentos cuando hicieron aparición los dos últimos miembros de los Mugiwara que quedaban por llegar. Zoro y Robin. Las causas eran varias y pasaban desde el simple hecho de que se encontraban pero que muy bien los dos juntos en la cama, como de que Zoro había 'sugerido' que le pidieran a Sanji que les llevase el asagohan a la cama. Por supuesto que se impuso la decisión de Robin… aunque tuvo la suerte de tener que 'convencer' a Zoro para que viniera a la cocina.

Por supuesto que lo primero que quiso saber Zoro era a que venían todas aquellas risas, ya que Robin no le quiso decir de qué se trataba. Las miradas de todos sus nakama se dirigieron del kengou a la akage que tenía una vena palpitándole en la frente amenazando con reventarle.

-¿Se puede saber qué diablos pasa aquí?

A Zoro, más que el origen de aquellas risas, le sorprendía el que Sanji estuviera allí preparándoles el asagohan como si el día anterior no hubiera sucedido. Y eso después de ver sus reacciones a las noticias de que tanto Robin como Nami estaban saliendo con él y Luffy, respectivamente, y el que Nami fuera su imouto, había pensado que esta mañana seguiría de igual actitud. Parecía ser que se equivocaba.

_No puedo creerme que sea tan maduro para aceptarlo tan fácilmente_.

-¡¿Que 'qué pasa'?!-. La voz de Nami mordía más que hablaba.- ¡¡Pues nada, simplemente la baka de tu neesan tomándose la noticia de que soy tu imouto!!-. Masculló Nami las palabras.-Espero que se mee encima la muy desgraciada…

Robin se sentó a la mesa sin poder ocultar la sonrisa que aquella noticia, y el rostro de Zoro al escucharla, le llevaron a su rostro. Realmente eran los unos para los otros.

La mirada de Zoro se centró en el Den Den mushi que parecía que en cualquier momento iba a palmarla de pura hilaridad de tanto que se estaba riendo. No obstante todo tiene un límite y, por la cara de este, no le quedaba muy lejos de alcanzarlo.

-Trae aquí-. Le pidió, cogiéndolo sin esperar, el comunicador del Den Den mushi. Nami no hizo nada para impedírselo. A estas alturas, tras quince minutos escuchando a Nojiko reírse con toda el alma, le daba igual quien fuera quien lograse hacerla callar de una vez. Para Nami no resultaba muy difícil proyectar la imagen de Nojiko tirada en el suelo con sus mejillas cubiertas de enormes lagrimones mientras se había meado encima de la risa.

_La muy baka se merecería que la visitase todo el pueblo ahora mismo… o algún tío que le gustase, eso si que estaría muy bien_.-Aunque Nami no conocía a nadie que casase con esa descripción… sino contase con uno que había pasado por allí hacía unos tres años. Un chico de pelo negro y pecoso que la dejó bastante baka que varios meses después de que hubiera dejado Kokoyashi y Nami hubiera regresado con nuevos takara, Nojiko aún continuaba aparvada por su recuerdo… su íntimo recuerdo.-_Si supiera cual era su nombre…ya vería lo que es bueno_.

-Oi…-, por un instante Zoro se quedó sin palabras al no recordar el nombre de la neesan de Nami… y suya también.-… neesan, espero que tus mikan estén tan perfectas y maduras como las de Nami que a pesar del extraño tiempo de este lugar logra mantenerlas de muy buen ver-. Y con esto dejó el comunicador sobre la mesa para sentarse en su lugar frente a Robin.

No solamente logró hacer que Nojiko dejase de reírse sino que, incluso, todos sus nakama quedaron mudos por sus palabras. Salvo Chopper y Luffy que intercambiaban miradas confundidas, el resto estaba asombrado por las palabras de Zoro.

Nami incluso estaba algo sonrojada.

Zoro no tardó mucho en darse cuenta del extraño cambio en el ambiente.

-¿Y ahora qué diablos pasa?-. No tardó nada que tras hacer su pregunta Nami se pusiera a reír de la misma manera en la que previamente lo hacía Nojiko.- ¿Estas dos están locas?

-Tal vez sea cosa de familia-. Se burló Usopp sacando risas a todos los presentes hasta que Sanji se dio cuenta de que, en parte, se había metido con Nami.

-Oi, Usopp. Retira lo que dijiste de Nami-. Le exigió Sanji consiguiendo que Usopp levantase las manos en señal de rendición.-Y a ti, ¿cómo se te ocurre meterte con la kawaii neesan de Nami?

Zoro ignoró las palabras de Sanji, deseando que pudiera haber seguido catatónico unos cuantos días más y no solamente unas horas, y buscó la respuesta en la única persona a la que podía tomar en serio.

-Por lo que yo sé las mikan de Nami están muy buenas-. Intervino Luffy antes de que lo pudiera hacer Robin.

Todo el mundo no podía creerse la falta de tacto de su senchou y la ignorancia de Zoro.

-Me parece que han tomado tus palabras no muy literalmente-. La ceja enarcada de Zoro pidiendo algo más de explicación. La sonrisa de Robin le indicó que seguramente no le iba a agradar mucho la respuesta.-Piensan que te estabas refiriendo a sus pechos, kenshi-san.

Como Robin había esperado, el rostro de Zoro adquirió cierto sonrojo al recibir la noticia pero pronto pasó de ser a causa de la vergüenza a puro enojo.

-¡¿¡Cómo podéis pensar algo así, más que baka!?!-. Por mucho tiempo que pasase estos nakama suyos no tenían remedio.- ¡Creo que pasáis demasiado tiempo junto a este maldito ero-kukku!

Las protestas de todos fueron ignoradas sabiendo que solamente se tratarían de un montón de tawagoto que no le llevarían a nada más que enfadarse mucho más de lo que ya lo estaba.

-Bueno, creo que tu neesan puede haber pensado lo mismo, kenshi-san-. Le apuntilló Robin indicando a una Nami que parecía a punto de un colapso de tanto reírse.-No obstante se calló justo después de escuchar tus palabras.

-Ella tampoco cuenta, también entró en contacto con el ero-kukku cuando estuvimos en Kokoyashi-. Le aclaró Zoro.

Mientras tanto Nami había logrado recuperar el control y ahora se dedicaba a pinchar a Nojiko, por supuesto, que usando la no literalidad de las palabras de Zoro.

-Ya sabes que con tanto calor se te van a resecar antes de tiempo, Nojiko. Seguro que ya los tienes caídos y poco agraciados. Además que la edad es un factor muy importante, obaasan.

Solamente fue decir la última palabra para que Nojiko recuperase las fuerzas.

-Oi, ¡¿¡A QUIÉN ESTÁS LLAMANDO OBAASAN, MALDITA DESLENGUADA!?!-. Zoro no podía imaginarse que algo tan inocente como hablar sobre mikan pudiera haberse convertido en algo tan fuera de lugar como esto.- ¡¡Qué sepas que mis pechos siguen igual de firmes y turgentes como los tenía siendo una haka!! ¡¡Ya te gustaría tenerlos así a ti dentro de unos años!!

-Huy, arigatou pero no. Prefiero tenerlos igual de espectaculares como los tengo ahora, obaasa-

-¡Un momento todos!-. Intervino Luffy captando la atención de todos los presentes, incluida Nojiko. Un silencio se apoderó de la cocina esperando las palabras de Luffy.- ¡¿Aquí cuándo se come, Sanji, que tengo mucha hambre?!

Todos soltaron un suspiro de resignación. Había cosas que jamás cambiarían y una de ellas era el estómago sin fondo de Luffy.

-Ha ha ha ha, veo que ese senchou tuyo sigue igual, Nami.

Cuando escuchó las palabras de su neesan, Nami las confundió con algo que no era… porque, ¿cómo podía haberse dado de cuenta de lo que había entre ella y Luffy?

-¿Qué es eso de 'mi' senchou? ¿Cómo sabes que salgo con Luffy? ¡¿Quién ha hablado contigo?!

La batería de preguntas de Nami recibió un silencio como respuesta hasta que Nojiko volvió a la carga.

-Era una manera de hablar, baka-. Nami se dio cuenta de que había metido la pata ella solita. Menuda manera de decirle a tu neesan que estabas saliendo con alguien, y más si dicho alguien era el senchou de tu tripulación.-Si ya decía yo que el chico no podía ser tan baka como parecía… aunque tal vez por ello hacéis tan buena pareja. Ha ha ha ha…

Nami volvía a sentirse como una shoujo, pero no como era ella sino a una shoujo normal y corriente. Como le gustaría que estuviese Nojiko ahora mismo con ella a su lado… para que pudiera darle un buen golpe para hacerla callar.

-Bah, lo que pasa es que tú te mueres de envidia porque tu imouto tiene novio y una obaasan como tú se va a quedar toda hitori-. Le dijo sacándole la lengua.

-Eso no quita que fuera la primera en tener novio-. Le recordó Nojiko mientras todos asistían atónitos a una discusión familiar en plena cocina del Sunny, mientras ellos se quedaban sin el asagohan.

-Tan importante que ni siquiera te acuerdas de su nombre… huy, no, si esa soy yo-. Nami no podía parar una vez cogió carrerilla.

-Eso es porque tu cabeza está llena de aire-. A las palabras de Nojiko todos miraron para un 'famélico' Luffy que no cogió la indirecta.-Pero te aseguro que Ace es de esos que es imposible olvidarse.

Cuando el nombre del 'novio' de Nojiko salió en escena, Luffy revivió por un instante. Lo suficiente para hacer una pregunta.

-¿Has visto a mi niisan?

Todos, sin excepción, quedaron mudos. Los nuevos nakama conocían las historias pasadas de los Mugiwara gracias a las historias de Usopp, por lo que sabían quien era el niisan de Luffy. Sabían quien era Ace.

-¿T-Tu niisan?-. La voz de Nojiko temblaba al otro lado de la línea.

En la mente de Nami se juntaron la descripción que Nojiko le había dado de 'su' Ace y lo comparó con la imagen que tenía de Ace, el niisan de Luffy. Y como no podía ser de otra manera cuadraban a la perfección. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado de cuenta antes de algo tan obvio e importante?

-Si, Ace dejó el pueblo de Fucsia tres años antes que yo-. Dijo Luffy.

-¿Y cómo es físicamente?-. Le preguntó Nojiko.

Luffy hizo un esfuerzo para pensar en como describir a Ace.

-Pues es igualito que yo.

-**¡¡¡DE ESO NADA!!!**-. Le gritaron todos.

Nami sintió algo de compasión por Nojiko y le empezó a contar lo que sabía de Ace y que, realmente, se trataba de la misma persona que ella había conocido hacía tres años en Kokoyashi.

-El mundo no es tan grande como parece.

Zoro miró para Robin y no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Viendo las extrañas relaciones y coincidencias que se encontraron en su viaje, ¿cómo podría negarlo?

-Y ahora te encuentras con tu niisan. Lo tuyo no tiene nombre, Nami-. Le dijo Nojiko aún algo superada por la revelación de Ace.

-No sé de que hablas… ¡porque también es tu otouto!

El silencio se hizo en el Den Den mushi.

-Me parece que necesita tiempo para asimilarlo-. Anunció Nami.

-Eso no se logra ni con una vida entera-. Se burló Sanji logrando que todos se rieran un poco y enfadando visiblemente a Zoro.

-Supongo que entonces todo que da en familia-. Volvió a hablar Nojiko.-Aunque… ¡Hey, kid! ¡¿Qué es eso de ir mirándole los pechos a tus shimai?!

Una vez más todos se pusieron a reír mientras Zoro enrojecía.

-¡¡QUÉ YO SOLO ME REFERÍA A LAS MIKAN!!

Eran en momentos como estos en los que le gustaría poder darles una buena paliza, tal vez unos cuantos cortes les haría cambiar esa actitud.

-Bueno, hablando de mikan, tengo que dejaros para ir a desayunar que algunas aún no lo hemos tomado.

-¡¡PUES AQUÍ TAMPOCO!!-. Dijo Luffy desesperado.

-Ha ha ha ha, supongo que más motivos para hablar más tarde. Y, Nami, no te preocupes que hablaré con Gen y el doctor para ver que saben sobre el lugar en el que nos encontró Belle-mere. Cuidaos bien, chicos. Ah, ¿Luffy?-. La atención de Luffy pasó de Sanji y la meshi que estaba preparando al Den Den mushi.-Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer con esta akage.

La sonrisa de Luffy surgió a pesar del hambre.

-Shishishishishi. Ya lo sé.

-¡¡Cuídate, Nami!!

-¡¡Cuídate, Nojiko!! Ah, y cámbiate esa ropa toda mojada…

-… baka...

El Den Den mushi cortó la comunicación dejando a una suspirante Nami sumergida en sus pensamientos. Muchos pensaron que se iba a quedar ahí suspirando por la morriña a su hogar y Nojiko pero, una vez más, actuó de manera opuesta a la esperada.

-¡¡Sanji, meshi!!-. Dijo con una sonrisa que era perfecto reflejo a la de Luffy.

Una petición secundada por el resto de los Mugiwara que, como siempre, vieron que las primeras en ser servidas eran Nami y Robin. A pesar de ser algo esperado no hacía que sus protestas fueran menos esperadas. Por supuesto que Sanji las atajaba rápidamente con la amenaza de recortarles sus raciones, logrando una paz instantánea.

Pero justo cuando iban a servirles su meshi…

-¿Hum?-. Chopper captó algo con su gran olfato.-Hay alguien en el Sunny. Dos humanos…-. Las miradas se volvieron a la puerta de la cocina.-Son dos mecchen.

Justo en ese momento apareció en la puerta, que por supuesto estaba abierta porque así la dejó Zoro, una mecchen de cabello rojizo y ojos de color de miel. Vestía una faldita plisada a cuadros que se movía con la más mínima brisa con la que entraba en contacto. Sus piernas cubiertas hasta la rodilla por unas medias blancas mientras sus pies calzaban unos simples zapatitos de charol. Y la parte superior era la otra mitad, sin lugar a dudas, de su uniforme escolar. Una camisa blanca ajustada, sobre la que llevaba una chaqueta torera a la altura de los pechos realzándolos de una manera muy poco 'educativa' por decir algo. Como remate llevaba una corbata roja.

-Ohayo-. Saludó educadamente la mecchen.

-Ohayo-. Le respondieron los Mugiwara a pesar de no tener ni idea de quien era.

Bueno, todos menos dos que si lo hacían.

-¡¡Aaahhh, Suki-chwan!!-. Sanji se olvidó al instante de la meshi para el resto y 'bailó' hasta la akage.- ¿No pensé que pudiera volver a verte antes de partir?

-Mi nombre es Suki, como acaba de decirlo Sanji-kun y, bueno, pensamos que sería de mala educación no venir a despedirnos ya que dijisteis que partíais hoy-. A pesar de estar hablando con un Sanji que revoloteaba a su alrededor, Suki no quitaba el ojo de todos los que estaban allí en la cocina. Los Mugiwara.

No había ninguna duda de quienes eran las mecchen de las que había hablado anoche, pues eran las únicas de la tripulación. La akage y… la que la ignoraba por completo mientras se dedicaba a tomar su asagohan.

-¡¡SANJIIII, MEHSIIII!!

La petición a gritos por parte de Luffy atrajo la atención de Suki. No tenía ninguna duda de que era él quien salía con la akage según lo que le había dicho Brook a Naleeh. Y por último el kengou peliverde era tan característico como el propio Brook.

-¡¡¡NO VES QUE ESTOY ATENDIENDO A UNA INVITADA, BAKA!!!-. Le replicó Sanji bastante molesto por su desconsideración con Suki.-Permíteme un momento, la meshi se la repartió a cada uno de los Mugiwara en un instante antes de poder volver su atención con la akage.-Ya estoy contigo para lo que quieras.

_Lo que hay que ver y oír_.

-Ptche, ¡qué rápido nos movemos! Ya dije que no había que preocuparse mucho por este ero-kukku-. Les recordó Zoro mientras empezaba a devorar su asagohan.

Todos asintieron resignados a la pura realidad.

-¿Eh?-. Al momento Sanji se encontraba encima de Zoro-. ¡¿Decías algo, kusomarimo?!

Por un momento parecía que Zoro iba a permanecer en silencio… claro que eso fue por un momento.

-Oi, que no le prestas atención…

Al instante Sanji pasó de Zoro a revolotear alrededor de Suki.

-… oi, Chopper-. Le habló en voz baja Usopp.- ¿No dijiste que eran dos?

Pero antes de que su pequeño nakama pudiera responderle escucharon la voz de otra mecchen proveniente de la cubierta. Su 'oooohhhh' y 'aaaahhhh' de admiración eran algo difíciles de ignorar… a no ser que fueras Luffy, el cual estaba totalmente concentrado en su meshi.

-¿Esa qué se escucha es Naleeh-san por un casual?-. Le preguntó Brook educadamente a Suki.

-Así es, ¿cómo iba a poder venir sin ella, Brook-kun?-. Le dijo la mecchen.

-¡Qué alegría!-. Manifestó Brook acompañando de un buen eructo a sus palabras.

-¡¡ERES UN GUARRO!!-. Le gritó Nami.

-Yo ho ho ho ho.

Con una sonrisa a modo de disculpa, Suki volvió toda su atención a Sanji que se detuvo al instante justo delante de ella.

-A mí nunca me gustaron las despedidas, Sanji-kun; pero sabía que era algo que tenía que hacer-. Sanji colocó su mano sobre la de Suki mientras ella le acariciaba la mejilla.-Solamente espero que no te olvides de mí, ya que durante el resto de tu viaje es seguro que conozcas a muchas más mecchen que se te echarán a los brazos.

Zoro no pudo evitar soltar un bufido.

-¿Cómo podría hacer algo semejante, Suki-chwan?-. Las palabras de Sanji asombradas por la duda en la voz de Suki.

Lo siguiente solamente pudo ser atestiguado por los que estaban prestando atención a la pareja pero, teniendo a Sanji de espaldas y cubriendo a Suki, tampoco es que fueran una gran fuente de información. Ninguno de ellos pudo fijarse en como Suki le había vuelto a despejar el rostro de Sanji de aquel mechón rebelde.

De pronto aquellos dos empezaron a besarse con gran pasión cogiendo a todos por sorpresa. Zoro no pudo evitar que se le resbalase el codo y terminar por golpearse la cara contra la mesa. Más tarde admitiría haber dado gracias, no se sabe a quién, por no haber estado mirando para aquellos dos porque, seguramente, ahora tendría akumu para el resto de su vida.

Entrelazados sin dejar de besarse Sanji y Suki salieron de la cocina, cayendo por la barandilla a cubierta sin peligro alguno gracias a los reflejos del kukku, en dirección al senshitsu de los tíos.

-He perdido el apetito-. Dijo Zoro. Al instante la meshi de su plato desapareció en el estómago de Luffy.

-Arigatou, Zoro.

Por suerte aún le quedaba su biiru.

-¡¿Qué diablos ha sido eso?!-. Preguntó Nami totalmente asombrada por lo sucedido con Sanji y Suki.

Pero antes de que alguien pudiera, intentar, responderla o de que Chopper pudiera preguntarle a Zoro si le pudiera examinar para ver por qué había perdido el apetito, unos golpecitos en el marco de la puerta anunciaron la llegada de Naleeh.

Ante los Mugiwara apareció otra mecchen que vestía el mismo uniforme que llevaba puesto Suki. Esta vez su cabello castaño lo llevaba recogido en una gran trenza central y unas coletas laterales. La sonrisa de Naleeh le ofrecía un aspecto totalmente adorable, como una muñequita.

-Ohayo, Brook-kun y compañía-. Les saludó con un gesto de la mano.-"Bone appetite" a todos-. Dijo entre ligeras risas que únicamente fueron respondidas por Brook y con una sonrisa divertida por parte de Robin.

El resto no entendía a que venía aquella diversión.

-¿Robin?

Pero ella no mostró mucha intención de aclarar el asunto y siguió comiendo.

-Si una broma se explica ya pierde su gracia, Luffy.

Entonces, para sorpresa de todos, al escuchar que se trataba de una broma Luffy empezó a reírse como si supiera de qué lo hacía. Eso le hizo más gracia a Naleeh.

-¿De qué te ríes, Luffy?-. Le preguntó Chopper.

-Pues de la broma…

Sus nakama le miraron de manera sospechosa.

-¿Entendiste la broma?

-No… pero si era una broma supongo que tendría gracia-. Se explicó Luffy.

Decidieron que lo mejor sería ignorar a su senchou y ver quién era la nueva mecchen que se encontraba observándoles guardando un respetuoso silencio mientras estuvieron hablando con Luffy. Una vez estaba claro que habían acabado dio un paso adelante y se presentó.

-Mi nombre es Naleeh y es un placer conocerles a todos-. Se presentó primorosamente Naleeh antes de centrar su atención en Brook.-Fue una sorpresa el descubrir que erais kaizoku, Brook-kun. Y mucho más el ver que sois de los Mugiwara-. El tono aunque ligero era algo recriminante.

La verdad era que por ningún momento se le pasó por la cabeza el aclararle el que se trataban de kaizoku porque se lo estaba pasando demasiado bien que ni se acordó de ello.

-Gomen, Naleeh-san.

-Oh no, no importa. Es que la culpa es nuestra por no haberos reconocido de vuestros carteles… aunque claro está ninguno teníais y por eso no supimos que formabais parte de los Mugiwara. Supongo que debisteis uniros después de Franky-kun-. Habló sin parar Naleeh dedicándole una sonrisa a Franky.

-Tienes razón en parte porque yo me acabo de unir recientemente a los Mugiwara, Naleeh-san-. Le explicó Brook antes de ser interrumpido por Zoro.

-Pero me extraña que no reconocieras al ero-kukku en su cartel con lo bien favorecido que salió-. Dijo Zoro con una mueca burlona que logró hacer reír a todos por hacerles recordar el cartel de Sanji.

Naleeh pensó que ¿podrían estar refiriéndose al cartel de "Kuroashi" Sanji?

-Pero si Kuroashi no se parece en nada a Sanji-. Comentó confusa.

Aquello hundió en la miseria a Zoro, ¿cómo era posible que no pudiera ver el perfecto parecido que había de Sanji con el dibujo de su cartel?

-Por cierto, es un barco precioso. Me encanta-. Anunció Naleeh dando palmas alegremente como si fuera una shoujo.

Franky se hinchó de orgullo a las palabras sobre su trabajo. Unos cuantos halagos bien merecidos nunca venían mal para la moral de uno.

-Arigatou, mecchen. Se ve que eres alguien con muy buen gusto-. Le agradeció Franky ofreciéndole un kanpai silencioso con su botella de cola.

Naleeh entonces caminó hasta donde se encontraba Luffy inmerso en su tarea matinal de tragar con toda la meshi que pudiera antes de que se acabase el asagohan y no pudiera volver comer hasta que se escurriera tras las defensas de Sanji para conseguir algo que echarse a la boca.

-¿Podría pedirte un favor, Luffy-chin?-. Le preguntó con aquella adorable sonrisa suya.

Una sonrisa que no le gustaba para nada a Nami, y mucho menos el que se hubiera acercado tanto a Luffy para hacérsela. Parecía ser una conocedora de los Mugiwara, lo que podía significar que había altas posibilidades de que se tratase de alguna fan alocada. Viendo como la otra se había abalanzado sobre Sanji no le facilitaba sino endurecer esa línea de pensamientos.

-No será meshi, ¿verdad?-. Quiso saber algo desconfiado protegiendo su plato.

-Oh, no. Es que querría saber cuando es que partís porque me gustaría llevar a Brook-kun para presentárselo a mis compañeras de clase-. La mirada brillante y suplicante de Naleeh pidiéndole ese pequeño favor.

-¿Nami?

Vale que él es el senchou pero si su koukaisha decidía que este era el momento perfecto para partir pues eso sería lo que harían. Y por eso tanto Brook como Naleeh la miraron con aquellos ojitos suplicantes, a pesar de que Brook no tenía por ser solamente un esqueleto, para conseguir su apoyo.

-La verdad es que tenía planeado partir en unas horas pero…-, solamente fue decirlo y no tuvo ninguna duda de que aquellos dos se les iban a poner a llorar.-… lo más seguro es que tengamos que volver a llenar la despensa; por lo que nuestra hora de partida será un par de horas antes del atardecer.

-… seguro…

Nami le lanzó una mirada letal a su niisan mientras Brook y Naleeh daban saltos de alegría, alegría compartida por Franky y Usopp al ver como se le movían los pechos a la mecchen.

-¡¿Qué pasa?!-. Le gritó a Zoro.- ¡¡Me apetece un poco de navegación al atardecer!!-. Sacándole la lengua a Zoro se volvió hacia Luffy que había dejado de comer para tragarse un vaso de shiru.-Es más romántico.

Zoro intentó ignorar aquellas palabras pero cuando vio la sonrisa de Robin se le hizo algo más difícil. Romanticismo. No se podía asegurar que fuese uno de los puntos fuertes del kengou.

_Solamente tenía que ser necesario estar con la persona que uno quiere…_

-Con eso me conformo, kenshi-san.

Zoro no pudo evitar una pequeña risa a la capacidad de Robin para leerle la mente. Era una ayuda pero sabía que no podía apoyarse siempre en ella y que alguna vez tendría que empezar a ofrecer alguna situación 'romántica' por su propia cuenta.

Mientras Zoro estaba inmerso en sus planes pseudos románticos, Brook y Naleeh habían dejado finalmente de saltar, para desgracia de Franky y Usopp.

-¿Entonces tus compañeras no están preocupadas por el hecho de que soy un esqueleto viviente?

-Para nada, Brook-kun-. Negó con la cabeza Naleeh.-Es más, cuando se lo dije todas se pusieron enormemente celosas de que fuera yo quien te hubiera encontrado.

La imagen de un montón de estudiantes como Naleeh y Suki que estuvieran ansiosas por conocerle lo hacía mucho más que feliz. Una imagen que, ignorantemente, estaban compartiendo, según sus propósitos, Franky y Usopp.

-Es más yo diría que están que…-, los tres 'estudiantes' escuchaban atentamente las palabras que estaba diciendo Naleeh con su dulce voz.-… están que… ¡¡se les caen las bragas de emoción!!

A aquellos se les abrieron los ojos, tal vez fue solamente a dos de ellos, al escuchar lo que dijo Naleeh mientras que Zoro tragó mal su biiru y empezó a dar toses. Nami sabía que hacía bien en no fiarse de aquella mecchen. Demasiado inocente para poder ser real. Mientras que Robin terminó su asagohan y se estaba limpiando la boca con la servilleta como si aquello hubiera sido el comentario más común del mundo.

-¿Es que tienen mal el elástico?-. Preguntó inocentemente Chopper pero nadie le ofreció una respuesta.

-YO HO HO HO HO-. Brook se puso en pie todo contento.-Pues no las hagamos esperar.

Al momento se pusieron en pie también Usopp y Franky.

-Oi, oi. ¿Podemos ir nosotros?-. Tras la mirada que les lanzó Nami, Usopp pensó en una buena razón para acompañarles.-Es que… ya sabes, nunca he estado en un colegio, ¿sabes?

-Eso no hace falta que ni lo jures-. Murmuró Nami.

Naleeh recibió la noticia con la misma sonrisa que siempre parecía llevar en su rostro.

-Claro, no hay ningún problema-. Los dos nakama dieron un salto de alegría chocando las manos. Naleeh se volvió hacia Brook recordando algo que debía hacer primero.-Por cierto, Brook-kun. Se me olvidaba darte lo que me habías pedido.

Ante la estupefacta mirada de los Mugiwara, Naleeh metió las manos bajo su falda y se bajó las bragas lentamente por sus piernas haciendo un suave sonido cuando rozaron las medias hasta llegar a los tobillos. Entonces quitó un pie y luego las alzó con el otro ante Brook para que las cogiera.

-Es que anoche estaba en una prueba que me mandaron las demás y no podía dártelas, pero ahora ya no hay ningún problema-. No fue ninguna sorpresa el que aquellos tres acabaran por el suelo medio desangrados por hemorragias nasales.- Vaya, ¿qué les ha pasado?-. Preguntó toda sorprendida mientras cogía las bragas ella misma.

Luffy curioso quería ver que era lo que pensaba darle a Brook pero Nami se lo impidió bloqueándole la vista con una mano y dándole una mirada de advertencia para que continuase comiendo. Sumisamente obedeció ya que, en su opinión, salvo Nami no había mucho más que pudiera resultarle interesante de lo que una mecchen podía ofrecer.

Zoro, después del comentario de las bragas caídas, había decidido ignorar lo que sucedía en aquella parte de la cocina. Por suerte podía quedar seducido con la presencia y uruwashii de Robin para prestar atención a cualquier cosa que no resultase un peligro inminente para ellos.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHHH!!!-. Chopper saltó de su silla y corrió por la cocina hasta los cuerpos caídos de sus nakama.- ¡¡ISHA, ISHA!! ¡¡NECESITAMOS UN ISH-!!-. Finalmente recordó la realidad de su situación.- ¡¡Es verdad, si soy yo!!

Naleeh se agachó y le metió sus bragas en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta de Brook antes de cogerle por el cuello y empezar a arrastrarlo hacia la puerta de la cocina.

-Será mejor que salgamos ahora si queremos llegar a tiempo-. Naleeh se volvió hacia Nami.-No te preocupes que lo traeré de vuelta antes de la hora.

Nami le hizo un gesto con la mano para quitarle importancia.

-Si no fuera porque los necesitamos te los dejaría muy baratos.

La risa de Naleeh se pudo escuchar mientras bajaba las escaleras a cubierta antes de ser acompañada por música de violín. Brook se había recuperado rápidamente.

-¡¡¡AAAAHHH!!!-. Lo mismo que los otros dos.- ¡¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ LA MECCH-!?!

Un buen par de golpes por parte de Nami los devolvieron al país de los sueños.

-¡¡NAMI!!-. Le gritó Chopper viendo los enormes chichones que les habían salido a sus nakama.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Preguntó con falsa inocencia.-Será mejor que te los lleves a la enfermería y te encargues de que no la abandonen hasta que nos marchemos de la shima-. Chopper iba a decir algo pero la mirada que le lanzó Nami le hizo retractarse de ello.- ¿Nos entendemos, Chopper?

-S-Si, N-Nami.

Chopper se llevó a sus dos inconscientes nakama dejando solos a las dos parejas de los Mugiwara. Luffy no sabía muy bien lo que había pasado pero la parte que entendía era que sus nakama habían dejado parte de su meshi para que él pudiera comerla.

-Eres una majou.

Nami le lanzó una sonrisa desafiante a Zoro pero este la ignoró poniéndose en pie cuando Robin le cogió del brazo.

-Y no te olvides de eso, oniisan.

Zoro sabía que era inútil mantener algún tipo de conversación racional cuando se ponía con esta actitud, aunque tampoco era que algo así fuera una de sus preferencias.

-¿Adónde quieres ir?- Le preguntó Zoro a Robin sorprendiéndola.

-Bueno, pensé que querrías entrenar ya que ayer estuviste bastante liado-. Le dijo Robin una vez bajaron a cubierta.

Zoro impidió que se detuvieran y caminaba hasta la parte más cercana al puerto.

-¿Con el ero-kukku ahí dentro con la otra mecchen?-. La voz de Zoro sobrepasaba la total incredulidad.-Arigatou pero paso.

Robin apretó su abrazó en el brazo izquierdo de Zoro.

-Entonces creo que hay un interesante lugar por la zona norte de la shima en donde la gente no se aventura-. El tono de Robin cambiaba de la seriedad a la sensualidad.-Dicen que puede estar maldito, por lo que se encuentra completamente sin nadie por los alrededores.

-Suena como un lugar perfecto…-, Zoro atrajo a Robin hasta que sus labios casi se encontraban juntos.-… para echarse una siesta.

En el momento en que Robin se rió, Zoro la besó con todo su corazón.

Dormir era algo muy lejos de la mente de la pareja.

**END** o **FIN**

___________________________

Y aquí concluye este fic. Cuando dije que este era un epílogo en donde se verían unas escenas donde ver como se relacionaban ciertos personajes, ¿en quién estabais pensando a quienes me refería? ;P Realmente espero haberos sorprendido algo.

Muy bien, espero que les haya gustado tanto el fic como este epílogo y, si tanto es así como si no, pues dejad alguna review como han hecho los siguientes 'personajes', pues aquí se acaba **todo**. ;DD

**Stnuky**: Espero que con este capítulo te sea más fácil el poder leerlo. Y el que no haya tocado la historia de estos dos es por culpa de uno de mis mayores problemas que es ser demasiado fiel al original. Sea lo que sea. Y solamente desviarme lo mínimo sin que llegue a afectar a la coherencia del relato y los personajes. Lo dicho un grave problema.

Por esperar a que Oda-sama sea generoso con nosotros que no sea.;D

¿Es qué los hermanos se comportan de otra manera? La primera noticia que tengo. O.o

A Sanji le he devuelto bastante vida con este epílogo, así que no se me puede quejar durante muchos fics en adelante.^^

Gracias por los Besos, y porque haya merecido la espera. U.U

Por supuesto, Miles de **¡¡BESOS!!** todos para ti solita.^^

**Kaizoku ou16**: Arigatou por todo, incluido la duda que fue rápidamente rectificada. Espero que el epílogo haya merecido la pena, y no sea un 'alargamiento' innecesario.;P

Domou Arigatou por haber leído este fic. (y los demás ;D)

Nos leemos.

**SasukeuchihaJm**: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y espero que también te haya gustado este último. Como suele decirse: la traca final.

Con gente como tú da más ganas de escribir. Los ánimos a veces resultan necesarios para superar algunos pequeños baches.

Lo que importa es mandar algún review para que situaciones como esta no se sucedan porque hay que pensar que esto está vivo gracias a todos esos escritores por lo que es de buen agradecido el mostrar algún apoyo por todo su trabajo y dedicación.

Esto no va para ti que te portas mucho más que bien con nosotros.^^

**Gabe Logan:** Me parece que te gustó demasiado el tratamiento que recibe Sanji por lo que, tal vez, el recibido en este epílogo te deje bastante descolocado. ;DDD. Espero que hay sido de tu agrado, no solo el epílogo sino todo el fic. ;P

Arigatou por todo tu apoyo constante.

**Christti:** Ya te gustaría tener un perrito como ese kenshi ;P ¡Cómo te escuche Oda menudo plan le espera al pobre Chopper! ;DDD

Gracias por tus **besos**, siempre agradecidos sin importar la hora en que se reciban.^^ Mis **BESOS** siempre bien dirigidos para ti ;P

* * *

Bueno y ¡por fin! el último glosario… o.O'

**GLOSARIO:**

**Kawaii**: Preciosa.

**Mecchen**: Muchacha.

**Kouhii**: Café.

**Baka**: Idiota.

**Ushi**: Vaca.

**Tonokai**: Reno.

**Akumu**: Pesadilla.

**Tomodachi**: Amigo.

**Kukku**: Cocinero.

**Senshitsu**: Camarote.

**Meshi**: Comida.

**Houshoukin**: Recompensa.

**Niku**: Carne.

**Mikan**: Mandarinas.

**Shinshi**: Caballero.

**Gohan**: Cena.

**Onna**: Mujer.

**Uruwashii**: Hermosa.

**Kannouteki**: Sensual.

**Eigo**: Inteligente.

**Iroppoi**: Sexy.

**Bijo**: Mujer Hermosa.

**Seppun**: Beso.

**Kenshi**: Espadachín.

**Kengou**: Espadachín.

**Sugoi**: ¡Genial!

**Ohayo**: Hola.

**Gomen**: Perdón.

**Gaikotsu**: Esqueleto.

**Kanbi**: Dulce.

**Takara**: Tesoro.

**Itadakimasu**: Buen provecho. (Antes de comer)

**Oroka**: Estúpida.

**Asagohan**: Desayuno.

**Akage**: Pelirroja.

**Imouto**: Hermana menor.

**Neesan**: Hermana mayor.

**Tawagoto**: Tonterías.

**Senchou**: Capitán.

**Obaasan**: Abuela.

**Arigatou**: Gracias.

**Shoujo**: Chiquilla.

**Niisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Oniisan**: Hermano mayor.

**Otouto**: Hermano joven.

**Shimai**: Hermanas.

**Kusomarimo**: Marimo de mierda.

**Biiru**: Cerveza.

**Kaizoku**: Pirata.

**Kuroashi**: Pierna negra.

**Kanpai**: ¡Salud!

**Koukaisha**: Navegante.

**Shiru**: Zumo.

**Majou**: Bruja.

**Shima**: Isla.

Una vez más Gracias a todos los que han leído este fic… y ¡¡Muchas Gracias!! a todos aquellos que se molestaron en dejar algún review.

Ya sabéis que espero seguir teniéndoos cerca leyendo, si os apetece ;P, alguno de mis fics, pero sin olvidaros de los demás, que son mucho mejores. ;DD

Nos leemos.^^


End file.
